


The Eyes

by KATOMAI



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATOMAI/pseuds/KATOMAI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中文總字數：正文83,542番外22963(含未公開)</p><p> </p><p>本子詳情https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/29938<br/>淘寶代理https://world.taobao.com/item/537488918516.htm?fromSite=main&qq-pf-to=pcqq.c2c</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

當我發現那雙眼睛的注視時，深深覺得我抽不開。  
不管那是甚麼情愫。

 

「等一下，這裡是……」

「你在緊張嗎，哈利。」由後緊緊抱住一身姣好的身軀，身穿西服更添修長的雙腿讓他目不轉移的激素，從他第一次看到這個男人，紳士的形象優雅的談吐都不得是所有男孩的夢想，即便他曾經放逐了自我。

如今他身著戰袍活像個現代的騎士，讓這個人對上了自己的眼睛。

「前面有鏡子，你別再往前推了。」一瞬間他發現自己是想到哪裡去了，身後強而有力的擁抱讓他緊張的不像自己，他可以輕易掙脫，也可以斥責喝止，可是他並沒有讓這個毛頭孩子放開自己的任何勸阻。

「謝謝你，無論我會不會是金士曼的成員，由衷的感謝你拯救了我。」他從小就不曾和哪個男人親近過，自從他的父親離開，鱉腳的男人纏上了自己的母親，他甚至厭惡自己甚麼事都做不了。

可這個人的出現喚起了自己的本心，他讓自己可以選擇實現自我的機會。  
這個人的身影就像個救贖的存在，希望自己可以更像他，卻也希望這個人引自己為傲。

也許這就是他不懂的父愛，但這個人不僅僅是這樣的角色。

他深深讓自己迷戀他。

直到他套起尺寸相近的西裝藉由鏡子看見那人注視著自己，他再也情不自禁的想抱住這個男人。

「要相信自已。」他有點鬆了口氣卻也有一點點的失落，這個孩子是抱持著如此純潔的敬仰之心看待自己，在他也走到鏡前要教他如何調整自己的衣裝也不失優雅，卻被突如其來的擁抱給嚇了一跳，他溫柔的笑了，前所未有的溫柔從他決定獨身開始也不曾出現。

自己的手從被掐緊的抓著現在溫柔的大手撫上自己的手背，像是默許了自己在兩人獨處下不曾有的感性，他抬起自己抵在那人肩上的額頭，看著鏡中的自己卸下老是一臉老氣橫秋的跩臉，撇了一眼他看見那鏡中瞬間對上自己的深色綠眼睛尷尬的撇了開來。

「哈利，你覺得很不自在嗎。」

「唔。」又是摟緊自己的一撞，背後結實的胸膛讓這即使不是合身卻也貼身的修飾了這個孩子鍛練過後的身軀，他撇開了自己的眼睛，更沒看見那朝著自己看的人勾起了迷人的嘴角，他是想解釋這樣兩個男人相擁是挺怪的，但是他不想打斷孩子長大的溫情流露時段。

殊不知這個人心裡想著些甚麼。

「你的身上有股我很喜歡的味道。」鼻子沿著肩線幾乎快碰到了懷中人的脖子，他認真的覺得這個人穿著鼻挺的西裝看似比自己高大許多，可他百分之百的確定這人的胸膛比他想像的來的單薄很多，至少比自己的來的單薄。

「老人味嗎，你該放開我了，伊格西。」他努力的笑了出來想輕鬆的帶過這讓他愈來愈覺得不對勁的氛圍，伸手想抓開腰上的雙手卻發現身後的人將自己摟的更緊，他想瞪上那雙他最近發現的眼睛，卻讓他更不自覺得想撇開。

那雙炯炯有神帶著滿滿期待的眼睛帶著惹人憐愛的眼神。

卻帶著犀利卻又捉狹的溫柔。

這人甚麼時候用這樣的眼神看著自己的。

「哈利，你最近為什麼看著我都不看著我的眼睛。」他知道哈利疼愛自己，將自己視同己出，他知道他把自己當成自己的孩子一樣，但是不知道從甚麼時候開始，他們倆之間相接的眼神卻變了，是因為自己太專注太癡迷了嗎。

「你怎不反省自己用了甚麼眼神，連梅林都……」

「所以他叫你最近離我遠一點嗎。」空出一隻手摘下哈利臉上的眼鏡，他怎沒想到哈利的眼鏡就像撥實況一樣，所以這人會躲開自己的眼睛是因為梅林先發現自己專注看著他的眼神不太對嗎。「所以你才沒來看我。」

「我去追蹤范倫坦，梅林要你專心在訓練上。」這狂妄的小子為什麼說起話來都讓他一把火會上來，做這行的哪個不是隱姓埋名不然就是獨身一人，不要說他有沒有帶孩子的經驗，但讓一個孩子存活在正確的價值觀上是必要的。

他不排斥男人，但他不能讓伊格西認為不排斥男人就是最正確的選擇。

他發現懷中的男人居然沒有對他失禮的摘眼鏡而發火，更沒有開口說教，他將手伸進哈利的西裝裡按著襯衫貼著他的胸口，腰上的手更是一手就圈住了身前人的窄腰，將自己的鼻子靠上了哈利的脖子上。「我一定不會辜負你的期望的。」

幾乎倒抽了一口氣，脖子上像是在嗅著自己氣味的舉動讓他意識到伊格西對自己的崇拜不僅於仰慕，那按住自己胸口的手像是想抓住自己的心一樣，坦承著將會履行自己的期待，讓他想逃開這個懵懂的孩子所認知的愛慕。「你真的該放開我了，伊格西。」

「為什麼。」閉著眼睛他微微的凝聚著眉，他知道懷中人巧妙的在與自己劃清師生又意味著是父子之間該有的界限，不管是他們剛剛的對話，還是梅林激起了哈利防備自己的心態，他知道哈利對這方面很遲鈍，卻不至於會拒絕自己。

「你該把試穿的西裝給脫下來。」他不想說白他們持續這樣的姿勢有多久，但是剛剛才送走了范倫坦也量好了這人的尺寸，這件他存放已久的西裝原本是要給伊格西的父親的，他們也該離開這1號試衣間了。

「為什麼，你心跳的這麼快。」勾起嘴角他看著鏡中的哈利，那沒有眼鏡遮住的臉龐是如此充滿著特有的魅力，他甚至可以想像年輕的哈利是長得如此俊美，他甚至想好好的在這裡在他面前把這西裝給脫了。

「伊格西，啊。」看著那銳利的眼神他幾乎快移不開自己的眼睛，他甚至不知道在眾目睽睽之下這個人究竟帶著甚麼樣的眼神注視著自己，但此刻那帶著男人的眼神看著自己的伊格西卻靈巧的解開了自己的扣子伸了進去，讓他尖聲的倒抽一口氣想忍住自己的聲音。

說這人是扒手手巧也不為過吧這兔崽子。

沒想到哈利很敏感是真的。

 

TBC


	2. 0409

懷中人前傾的抓住自己的手，他抓著那胸前隆起的胸肌，光滑的皮膚讓他知道哈利會定期的給自己除毛，但無奈他只開了兩個扣子手的幅度也無法太大，由腋下穿過剛好卡住槍托將自己的鼻子貼上身前人的耳鬢，腰上的手將襯衫給拉了出來。

「你放……啊。」那撥了胸前的突起就讓他又倒抽了一口氣撞上身後的胸膛，他覺得自己狂跳的心讓他的呼吸更為紊亂，因為觸碰而筋攣的肌肉不知從哪裡開始，他渾然不記得上次有人觸碰的皮膚是甚麼時候的事了。

「不要。」他明明知道這個人身經百戰甚至足智多謀，是個睿智的長者，讓自己有機會這麼貼近他，即使他是如此敏感的人也不會讓自己有機會觸碰他，他知道自己對哈利來說是一個特別的存在。

「伊格西。」腰上的觸感讓他驚呼的叫了一聲，手掌按住自己的腹部他抓著那鑽進自己衣內的手，完全沒有注意到那專注的眼神透過鏡子依然在看著自己慌張的模樣，他甚至覺得自己的腹部隨著游移的手緊繃的抽了幾下。

「不要。」鼻尖滑過懷中人柔軟的頭髮，他在耳窩上記下一吻就看他脖子抽了一下，眼角更看到鏡中的人驚嚇的閉緊了眼睛，倏地又伸舌舔了進去，就看懷中人軟在自己懷中片刻又試著抓開自己的手。

「啊。」咬牙的扭緊了脖子，他覺得自己的脖子都快抽筋似的，但那深入自己耳窩的舌頭讓他不得不全身僵直的只想逃開那黏膩又陌生的感覺，那在自己耳邊磁性的嗓音帶著慣有的沙啞甚至是粗魯的聲調在拒絕自己的抗拒。

「哈利、哈利。」收回自己的舌頭喊第一聲便輕輕的咬住耳骨，指腹輕輕的撓起這說不上有彈性卻結實的胸膛，腰上的手更是在他低喊第二次時滑上了軟肋，那抖了一下的人挺起了脖子讓他順勢咬住耳後柔軟的皮膚。

「唔，咿，啊。」全身像有電流竄過一樣，隨著那濕熱的唇舌延燒到他的背脊，讓他整個背部都麻了起來，而胸前的手像是為了固定自己一樣緊緊的抓著自己，他覺得自己異常的緊張足以讓他全身繃緊，卻不知到底是因何而起。

「哈利，你這麼敏感為什麼還可以讓自己陷入近身戰。」他不是不清楚哈利的身手優雅又精準，任何近身的關節技都如此到位，但這樣的觸碰都讓他不禁害怕起如果來人是圖謀不軌，這個人還能捍衛自己的清高嗎，那種貴族的優越氣息生來就得承受著各種嚴格的教育。

讓他從排斥變嚮往，後變成征服。

「什。」現在這傢伙是在懷疑自己嗎，是在懷疑他的能力還是懷疑他曾經跟誰親近過嗎，看著鏡中有點凌亂的自己更不知為什麼可以容忍一個孩子這樣對待自己，拐著身後人的其中一隻腳他一個彎身要將他摔了出去。

「唔喔。」一個重心被干擾就被懷中人給過肩拋了出去，他的手被緊緊抓著施力，他順勢的輕易翻過身看著哈利往後退的讓他足以不撞到鏡面而落地，那抓著自己的手像黏附著一樣的讓他不因折到而在那人身上抹了幾下。

扯開身上的手，他與眼前這穿著鎧甲還有模有樣的人開了距離，他終於好好的看著這對自己笑的毫不收斂的癡迷神情，嘴角勾著像是在得意甚麼一樣，臉上的笑紋與傾斜的臉龐在表示著這人完全沒有要對剛剛的舉動抱歉。

「你想表示甚麼，在有人這樣對你的時候你逃脫的了？」

「制服你就不會有這種想法了。」他著實在意剛剛伊格西那質疑自己的態度，他承認自己有點較真，但身為一個導師他的尊嚴可不能允許這樣的懷疑，他從未質疑過自己即使面對數十人的近身戰力。

勾著一邊嘴角他笑的更是不減輕挑，他知道哈利有點生氣他也知道這個人到底怎麼樣才會生氣，他看著解開西裝外套最下釦的哈利一副認真的要與自己過個招的模樣，他張開雙手笑得有刃有餘彷彿對這驗收的加拉哈德毫不畏懼。

踏出一步往前用右手手臂牽制伊格西的右手，他試著用右腳跨進那往後退的雙腳間抓著伊格西的肩膀往左拉，他發現這身手矯健的人被自己弄失了重心更順著自己軸心而翻了一圈。

腳一落地他拐住自己肩上的手蹲著重心伸出左腳要掃倒這微蹲的男人，卻看這人順勢的從自己的背上翻了一圈自己又到了鏡前，他順著翻身的人站起身試著要切住哈利的肘關節。

彎曲自己的手肘他用手脛抵著這衝上來的人的手脛，看著伊格西咬著牙與自己相抵著力量，他由衷的覺得自己沒有看錯人，伊格西的近身戰不僅敏銳反應也快，那強勁的力量配合著這原有的爆發力，如果不是用蠻力就更好了。

側過自己的腰側他得以順著伊格西的手腕抓住就是往下折，讓那順著側身的人的肩被扯到自己身前就是一按住那人的背，就看那因為經驗不足的男人叫出聲來，讓他順間愣了一下。

「啊啊────」

當他意識到自己是不是因為動作太快而導致使力過度造成脫臼的瞬間，他的雙手就不禁鬆開了力道，卻發現自己掌中的手腕運用旋轉的力量彈開自己，更是瞬間在自己面前回身用力的撥開自己原先在背上的手。

他忍不住在身上的箝制鬆手後勾起了嘴角，左手撥開哈利的手右手更是在自己胸前交叉往前按住身前人的胸膛，讓這錯愕的發現自己雙手離開中線的男人立刻往後退，他立刻又往前追了上去就看著哈利的背撞上了門無路可退。

磅────

倒抽了一口氣他抓住身前貼上來的人的肩膀，他的右腳居然被抬高了起來讓他完全無法掌控自己的重心，胸前灼熱的手隔著這貼身的襯衫按著自己的胸口，那納入自己雙腿間的人更用著跨下緊貼著自己，那如此逼近的笑紋讓他遲疑的抬起了深邃的眼睛。

那笑著連眼角的紋路都露出來的男孩，用著別人口中的眼神直視著自己。

「哈特先生。」

「沒事，我在給這位紳士上課。」聽見門外傳來好友的聲音，他吞了一口口水毫不猶豫的沉住聲音嚷著，他不確定伊格西會不會放開自己，但他更不確定門外的人因為打不開門而叫了更多人來，卻看伊格西笑得格外開心靠的自己更近。

「你心軟。」

 

2015.04.09.TBC


	3. 0410

「你使詐。」隨著身前人的逼近他愈覺得自己的心跳漏了半拍，他從不為自己的失敗找藉口，也從不認為是場地的限制，也更不認為自己的一舉一動不夠俐落，但是他更不相信自己是會心軟的人。

「你心軟。」眼睛勾著這想狡辯甚麼的男人他笑的眼睛更是小，露出了自己的牙齒，他笑的幾乎無法攏住自己的嘴，那帶著笑意的聲音更是洋溢著滿足的捉狹，他看著哈利的腦袋幾乎緊壓著門板儼然就是想躲開自己的逼近又將自己的眼睛轉回這神情嚴肅的心上人。

「你使詐。」他不甘示弱的直視著這毫不掩飾的赤裸眼神，那笑的幾乎快推出舌頭的人總是在言語不及心情袒露時張著嘴癡癡的笑著，他有時覺得伊格西的顏藝過於誇張卻也著實的真誠，如此坦率的人卻讓他的心如此顫抖。

「你心軟。」幾乎要靠上了自己的嘴，他卻看哈利迅速的撇開了臉躲開自己的吻，他看著那閉緊眼睛拒絕自己的人，胸前的手就是滑下解開襯衫外套的釦子，滑到了腰上，就看那嚇的轉回臉的人與自己四唇相擦而過，他用自己的重量又壓住了那想掙脫的人。

逼近的臉隨著那重施在自己身上的重量讓他趕緊將下巴往上，但那咬住自己下顎的牙齒讓他倒抽了一口氣，幾乎讓他沒有辦法去注意腰上的手到底要幹嘛，他想使力的推開身前人卻意外的發現伊格西的肩膀比自己來的厚實許多。

咬住的皮膚依然不是緊緻有彈性的觸感，但那充滿哈利哈特的味道的肌膚讓他湊著鼻子就想細聞，那搭配著襯衫所散發出的一股香氣幾乎他解開外套的鈕扣他都可以聞到，那擦唇而過的薄唇讓他按耐不住的更是用自己發硬的部位擠壓著。

「伊格西，不。」當他發現自己的褲頭被解開他掙扎的像在扯身前人的衣服，但腿上的箝制幾乎是單手就可以掐住自己的小腿，那觸摸的方式足以讓他的腰無法使上力來。

貪婪的鑽進褲子裡就是往髖骨摸去，指腹掐過那相較之下較有彈性的窄腰，環了一圈他的手又往上按住哈利的肋骨，移開唇他親上那人的下巴又將自己的嘴靠上哈利的臉。「你的腰比我想像的還窄。」

「唔。」在襯衫下的手不知為何這麼有存在感的讓他無法做任何反應，他幾乎只要伊格西的手動了一下他就無法克制的彈了一下，而抓住自己右腿的手讓他的腳開始發麻，整個撲鼻來的味道是伊格西身上混著布料香味的陌生味道。

「你的腿很誘人。」腰上的手摸上背脊，用自己的鼻子蹭著哈利的臉，手中的腿因為生硬的壓迫而開始顫抖，他輕輕的放下修長的腿，背上的手又回到腹上往上直襲胸前。

「伊格西。」胸上的手從自己肋骨上滑了上來，腳一落地就驚覺自己的腿已麻掉，完全無法顧及另外一隻手正往自己的褲頭伸去，那瞬間抓著自己胸肌的手還用大拇指撥過敏感的突起，靠著門他滑了下來，那撫摸自己髖骨的人還順勢的抓了一下他的大腿根部。「啊。」

「哈利、哈利。」幾乎是親了一口蹭了一下就低聲喊著，手滑過尾椎讓褲頭更鬆垮的往下，手臂往上摟著這人的窄腰直到背部貼著門板他才將手滑到軟肋按住另一邊敏感的突起，就看懷中人激烈的顫了一下。

「唔，哈啊。」耳邊傳來的嗓音像是在催眠自己一樣，深情的令他全身不禁打了寒顫，那像迷戀般的觸摸緩慢的由下而上由後而前讓他快喘不氣來，照理說他明明可以逃開這樣的窘境，可是他的腦袋亂轟轟的，自己的思緒完全無法掌控自己的反應。

眼睛直盯著那又被自己拉進情慾中的人，自己濃厚的性暗示是如此直白且強烈，那喘息緊張的模樣他盡收眼底，他只是這樣觸碰著哈利哈特，這人就回以激烈的反應，他知道哈利哈特對自己沒有那麼單純，單純到足以讓自己這樣對待他。

「不，唔，伊格西。」下滑的手伸進自己的褲襠就是抓住跨下的羞恥，追著滑下的手卻被那又要親上的人給嚇的撇開了臉，那按住自己胸前的人還在自己胸口上畫圓，讓他覺得自己活生生的被操控不能自己。

隔著底褲輕輕的撫摸著半勃的硬物，他覺得自己可以如此緩慢已經是按耐的使盡了，他不想嚇壞這不禁自己袒露心聲的人，卻也不想讓心上人逃過這次難有的機會，即將進入最後的測試，強力的定心劑卻變成自己追求的機會。

「伊格西，住手。」從不知道何等的接觸開始，他甚至覺得自己此刻喊停根本不及讓眼前用著火熱的眼神看著自己的人停下，他覺得這份觸碰實在是太過了，也許他根本不該接受這個孩子的擁抱。

沒有反駁也沒有回應他搧動眼簾的瞬間是如此緩慢，就像是仔細的看著因為喘息而劇烈起伏的胸前，和那皺緊眉頭閉緊眼睛的人散發著性感的欲拒還迎，輕柔的撫摸時而帶著收緊自己的掌心，他一點一點的加大力道不想錯過哈利的任何反應。

「唔。」他不轉回自己的臉也不張開自己的眼睛，不知是緊張使然還是自己真的不敢直視那直白的癡迷視線，那像是要把你給吃了的眼神，這句話依然迴盪在自己的腦中，他更是不知道伊格西甚麼時候會盯著自己的嘴唇看，但是此刻那強烈的表達卻讓他根本無法招架。

「哈利，哈利，看著我。」帶著嘶啞的低沉呼喚，自從他要吻這個人開始哈利哈特就不肯再與自己對上眼睛，他哀求著年長的心上人看自己一眼，灑嬌的嗓音帶著那誠摯忠心的眼神，希望自己的體貼能夠讓心上人釋懷。

他緊咬著牙甚至自己全身的注意力都在自己的兩腿間，胸前的手更不減存在感的撫遍他的胸骨與人體最脆弱的中線，他甚至無法認真的去聽耳邊的聲音在說些甚麼，但是誘人的嗓音卻讓他費盡自制力也不願看向這年輕的伊格西。

「哈利，哈利，我可以嗎，可以嗎。」將手指探進底褲的鬆緊處他發現那嚇的張開眼睛的人錯愕的轉回自己的臉，讓他下一刻更是直接將自己的唇貼了上去，懷中人激烈的想要彈開卻在他的手指感覺到恥毛的粗硬按住下腹的瞬間，他頂開了驚喘一聲而打開的貝齒，更是抓住那彈了一下的硬物。

「唔，啊，唔嗯。」

 

2015.04.10.TBC


	4. 0413完

手中的硬物帶著濕滑的前液，他知道哈利對自己的觸碰有感覺，當自己的舌尖觸碰到對方的瞬間他整個人都覺得背部都要麻了起來，那更使人興奮的接觸就是追逐著哈利哈特的舌頭。

「唔，唔嗯，唔。」那欺上自己舌頭鑽進自己口中的熱吻恍如排山倒海而來的濃厚情慾，那強烈的佔有自己的侵略性行為已經讓他們走入無法回頭的化學性變化，不知何時他全身都熱了起來。

擠壓著對方的舌頭，他吸取了更多哈利的唾沫，嘴唇不斷的想從薄唇上博得心上人的氣味，品嘗著他曾目不轉睛的看著的嘴唇，舌頭更是試著逼出躲避自己的舌尖，他用力的捏住懷中人的慾望，就看他叫了一聲。

「啊，唔。」驚呼一聲被誘出的舌頭就被伊格西給吸住，那緊咬著自己的牙齒讓他更是將注意力都放在自己的唇舌上，讓他根本不知道自己的襯衫釦子被一顆顆的解開。

張開眼睛他看著那緊閉的雙眼，手上更是慢條斯理的摸上釦子，放開嘴裡的舌頭他閉上了眼睛換了個角度又將自己的舌頭塞進那趕緊收回的嘴，輕易的纏上柔軟的舌馥彷彿任由自己掠奪懷中人的呼吸。

「唔，唔。」當他發現手掌輕易的撫摸自己的鎖骨想試著穿過他的槍帶時，這才發覺胸前直貼著領帶，他渾然不知自己甚麼時候被解了只剩領帶完好的繫住，想抓開自己身上的手，就看那人按住自己的胸口。

移開唇就是往下移，領結上記下一吻就是貼上那隆起的胸膛中的胸線，就聽哈利的喘息聲更是尖銳的吸了一口，延著中線來到劍突他讓自己的雙唇著實的貼上那被自己一吻就輕顫的身軀。

「唔，不，伊格……」他感覺到自己因為想躲避而一直下滑，但那總是撐住自己的力量讓他更是逃不過身前人的攻勢，抓住胸前的頭他更沒有發現自己的喘息聲調愈來愈尖銳，那由自己胸線一路往下的輕吻幾乎來到了他的肚臍眼。

伸出舌頭舔繞著肚臍眼，他的手規律的搓揉了起來，隨著自己的吻下移的手更是貪心的一直撫摸著哈利的肌膚，將舌頭向右舔去結實的腹部他張開牙齒輕輕的咬住，下一刻便是用力的往自己口腔裡吸。

「啊。」啃咬的刺激幾乎比愛撫的手更來的強烈，自從自己的嘴被吻解開之後他就不曾閉起來過，那因為熱吻而吞不下的唾液從自己的嘴角滴了下來，他甚至揪緊了自己的脖子往門板上貼，快感襲捲著他的全身讓他無法自拔。

想在這個人身上留下自己的痕跡，舌頭舔過就咬起白皙的皮膚，另一手揉著哈利的窄腰就是伸進底褲裡揉住那充滿彈性的臀肉，他的舌頭往上移他的手就往下移，鼻子滿足的細聞皮膚散發出的男人體味。

「哈啊，唔。」臀上的手讓他的腰軟了一下，想咬緊自己的牙他更發現自己身上在冒汗，不知道自己是天生如此敏感，還是後天訓練的感官敏銳，牙齒與嘴唇與舌頭的愛撫是如此的鮮明，甚至他可以想像此刻伊格西會是甚麼樣的表情。

讓底褲卡在臀峰下，聳立的欲望也從底褲彈了出來，搓揉著前端他的舌頭舔上了軟肋就是一咬，沒有過多的脂肪保護的部位讓哈利吃痛的叫了出來，那用力抓住自己頭髮的人彎了身子漲紅了整張臉。

「痛。」那在自己喊疼後就放開的嘴巴扭頭吻上自己的手臂內側，嚇的他的手抖了一下，他看著那由下往上望著自己的溫柔眼神，又在自己的劍突上記下一吻，他覺得自己全身都快因為那樣的溫柔所融化，深邃的綠眼睛就像全世界只看著你一個人。

全身幾乎放了二分之一的重量在自己身上，他甚至可以確定要是哈利在繼續下墜下去他的重心更無法奪回他的掌控之中，自己身處在那修長的長腿之中讓他覺得他不僅此生無憾，還要將這專屬成為只屬於自己。

「啊。」胸上的啃咬讓他抓住伊格西的臉，那咬在乳暈邊緣的輕吻讓他伸手就是想推開，他看著那換了眼神的人銳利的像咬著獵物一樣，由腰間直竄後腦的快感讓他覺得自己就是那個被緊咬的獵物。「哈啊，啊啊。」

伸舌舔過敏感的乳尖，一隻手推著自己的臉另一隻手抓住自己的頭，要是現在哈利得以在快感中分心，也許他的脖子就會被扭斷也說不定，舌頭往上舔過便是往下畫著圓圈用舌尖擠壓著敏感的前端。

「啊，伊格。」那吸住自己整個乳暈的唇讓他可以感受到牙齒不經意輕輕的摩擦著，用舌頭由下往上推擠的愛撫讓他知道自己離高潮不遠了，那摟住自已腰的手往上移讓他整個坐上了伊格西用膝蓋抵住門的腿上。

他意外的發現哈利的胸前特別的敏感，捏住那因為愛撫而立起的突起，那由乳暈上挺起的乳尖讓他輕輕的咬過又是用舌頭由乳首畫圓的向中心點施壓，就看自己掌中的硬物愈來愈硬，愈來愈濕，更在一陣抽蓄中宣告懷忠人得到高潮。

「嘶────咿。」

急促的喘息著，隨著年紀的增長他覺得自己控制性需求的能耐自然是愈來愈好，他甚至不太記得自己使用過雄性特徵是甚麼時候，濃稠的白濁噴灑在自己的胸前甚至弄髒了自己的領帶，他認真的覺得這個惡作劇會就此停止。

「哈利、哈利。」抬起臉輕吻著那發燙的臉，不知道這還在高潮餘韻中的人再想甚麼，放開還在輕顫的慾望他的手一路往上抹去濃稠的體液，另一手捧住懷中人的腰，西裝褲就這樣往下掉，看著那還在喘息的人他又湊上了唇。

「嗯，唔。」再度貼上來的唇只是老實的與自己四唇相貼，但那往自己臀縫抹上的人嚇的他張大了眼，那黏膩的觸感他知道是自己剛剛留下的體液，他想推開身前的伊格西，卻發現那結實的臂膀牢固的固定住自己。

用自己的重量與渾身結實的肌肉固定住這修長的身軀，他的手指在會陰與肉縫間輕撫徘徊，那忍不住雙腿想撐起自己身體的人像是在做最後的掙扎般，當他發現對方可以站穩的瞬間他趕緊將自己的食指塞進臀縫裡，就看哈利撇開了臉。

「哈啊。」抓緊了身前的西服，他不只覺得自己的戰袍要皺了，連伊格西要請人修改的西裝都被自己弄的變皺，自己才找回了重心卻被股間的異物感給弄的僵住了全身，一隻手指不自於痛，但那存在感讓他震懾的不能自己。

這人到底要做到甚麼程度。

到底要怎麼樣才能讓這個人停下。

再親了哈利的臉一下，他迅速的跪在地上在修長的大腿上記下一吻，就看那來不及反應的人忍不住的繃緊了修長的線條，一手將底褲給脫了下來他更是愛不釋手的撫摸著腰跨間的線條，更是咬住大腿內側的柔軟皮膚。

「伊格西，唔，你。」他順利的穩住自己撐住的重心，那突然在自己面前跪下來的人更是怕自己掙脫似的讓整隻手指沒入自己體內，那讓他全身又繃緊的唇齒在他的視線下露骨的在自己聳立的慾望旁記下印記。

九頭身的哈利比例誘人的讓他無法忽視，修長的腿因為窄腰更修飾的無以倫比，吸進自己嘴裡的皮膚就是為了那瘀紅的顏色而如此使勁，他的手幾乎是由大腿又摸到了小腿，便揉住了男人最脆弱的囊球。

「唔。」他幾乎覺得自己的慾望從沒有軟下來過，那被愛撫的脆弱讓他的下半身都酥了起來，但那放開自己大腿的唇舌更順著手往上抓住的慾望靠了上去，他顫了一下，看著伊格西親上自己的慾望他都瞪大了眼。

自己的唇與手觸碰的瞬間還彈了一下，輕吻著柱體的側邊他用手扶住自己唇舌的推抵，用舌頭往下舔吻他在根部又記下了一吻，張嘴含住了囊袋，就見哈利激烈的顫了一下夾緊了自己的手指。

他不敢置信的看著眼前的年輕人服伺自己，體內的異物感更因為自己緊張繃緊的臀肉而更放大，他由衷的不能理解眼前的這個年輕人到底是用甚麼樣的態度在面對自己，又到底是何等的扭曲才能讓這個人這樣做。

在自己口中繞了幾圈他的吻又往旁邊移，他的手按住了輕顫的大腿他的唇就跟著貼上，那比一般人還修長的大腿讓他親吻到膝蓋需要一段時間，他的手指緩慢的抽出一點也以等速推進去一點。

「唔。」手指的進出讓他繃緊了全身，那親吻自己膝蓋的人就像在珍惜的品嘗著甚麼一樣，從他的大腿至腳脛那用著虔誠發自內心的輕吻有無數個落在自己的腿上，他的胸口像有甚麼打住自己一樣，讓他覺得自己的呼吸這麼難以調適。

他真心無法抗拒這個人。

那個跪在自己雙腿間從小壞痞轉換成一個溫柔忠誠的人。

像是在宣示著他想與自己在一起。

伸舌舔上脛骨他一路往上舔至髖骨，抬眼對上那在看著自己的哈利，他皺著自己額頭的抬頭紋，閉著嘴笑著臉上有好幾層笑紋的迷人笑容，再將自己的臉往恥毛探去，他在下腹上記下一吻，手掌握住了長度比自己更甚的慾望。

嚥了口水他覺得自己的腿抖了一下，那由恥毛伸出舌頭就向下舔舐的人讓他倒抽了一口氣，用舌頭勾住根部的人讓整個嘴都貼了上去，就看伊格西側著臉向上舔著，覆上的手跟逆著舌頭的方向往下按。

未到前端又往下舔去，他用嘴唇試著吸著愈發硬挺的柱體，換了個角度他又往上舔，舌頭直到繫帶他握緊了那有點彈開的慾望抬起了眼睛，看著那大口喘息的人深墨色的綠眼睛染上了一層蠱魅，像是蠱惑了他的心一樣。

「唔。」伊格西嘴裡發出的水聲曖昧的讓他無地自容，那看著自己的熾熱眼神像是要將自己拆吃入腹一樣，顫了一下，撇過的眼睛專注的含住自己的前端，再緩慢的吐出，那用嘴唇在舔去馬眼上前液的人毫不猶豫的再張開嘴吞了進去。

試著讓自己深喉並在自己反嘔前將下巴抬了起來，退到前端嘴唇更是在上方闔起，伸出舌頭由側邊舔了下去嘴唇更貼著一起往下，他知道自己與哈利有身高上的懸殊，當然要論下半身他肯定自己有比較粗一點，長度上就，嗯。

「唔。」視覺上帶來的衝擊已經讓他幾乎輕易的就忽略在自己體內的手指，那再度含住自己的人開始規律的在嘴裡抽送，手指的抽插更是讓他沒由來的想軟腳，那配合著口中的律動還有搓揉的愛撫，他覺得自己就像久違性事對甚麼都陌生的老男人。

時而退到前端用舌頭逗弄敏感的前端，更是用自己的口腔包覆著聳立的慾望，他沒有跟男人來過，但是他知道男人之間該怎麼做，當他為了哈利開始在查詢資料時，有一段時間他幾乎是嚇的瞇著眼睛看完G片，而且還要靜音之下偷滑手機，但他認真的覺得男人喜歡的多半沒有太大的差異。

「痛。」當第二隻手指經過緊繃的肌肉群時，他反射性的就是繃緊了全身，讓他更是靠著牆又往下滑了一點，但那隨即又退出去的手指直用口活再讓自己轉移注意力。

換一隻手指順利的進出，兩隻手指分別都足以用白濁輕易進出，他才再度用兩隻手指同時進入，他看著哈利仰起頭皺緊了眉頭咬緊了牙，他決定摸索著男人甬道神秘的硬點，就看哈利激烈的彈了一嚇叫出聲。

「啊啊。」他的腰不自覺得跟著抬了起來，想抓住伊格西的手卻發現溫暖的手握住自己，那在自己掌心記下一吻的人，還一臉驚喜的看著自己，體內的手指更是往脆弱的前列腺按去。

「是這裡嗎。」移開唇他看著哈利哈特激烈的反應，捏緊自己的手跟夾緊自己的手一樣用力，他壞心的更是記著那個角度抽插幾下，就看懷中人軟了腳直往下墜，趕緊起身一手摟住懷中人的窄腰，他可以平視的看著那忍不住聲音的人如此性感的喘息。

「啊啊，哈啊。」強烈的射精感幾乎讓他難以站住腳，他摟緊了身前的年輕人想穩住自己的重心，他知道自己的雙腿不是往下墜而已還往前滑，那親上自己臉的吻還伴隨著第三隻手指，讓他將自己的臉埋往伊格西的脖子。「啊，唔。」

那想忍住聲音的人朝自己挨了進來，讓他更是渾身忍不住打了冷顫，他覺得自己衝動的小兄弟漲的足以讓他發痛，三隻手指用著規律的頻率在懷中人體內抽送，用鼻子去點懷中人高挺的鼻子，他情不自禁的重吻了哈利的唇，更將自己的手指抽出來解開自己的褲頭。

「唔，嗯。」異物感讓他痛的眼眶都紅了起來，那突然奪走自己呼吸的吻讓他全身繃得更緊，體內的空虛感緊接著靠上來的是滾燙的高溫，那移開唇的人雙手捧住了自己的臀部邊吻著自己邊高著口音的語調喊著。

「哈利，我想要你，哈利。」

「不，伊格西。」他覺得自己快哭了出來，不管是生理性還是心理上的情緒，他躲不開這孩子的吻，那在自己股間磨蹭的硬物蓄勢待發的想與自己更進一步，那溫柔的甜膩膩的嗓音像是在詢問自己的同意。

「哈利，哈利？」重吻著心上人的臉卻發現嘴裡的鹹味，他看著懷中的男人輕輕的啜泣了起來，他皺緊了眉頭完全沒有想過哈利哈特會自己面前掉下眼淚，他不知道這個男人為什會突然這麼傷心。

討厭自己嗎，覺得噁心嗎，覺得自己很荒唐嗎。

「伊格西，不，這樣我怎麼對的起你父親。」他邊抖著自己的聲音還顫抖著嘴唇說話，他覺得自己的眼淚像無法控制一樣的滑下自己的臉頰，他的心裡迴盪著強烈的罪惡感，伊格西的父親死後更是無形的加註在他心裡上的責任。

他關切這個孩子。

希望自己可以幫助他。

希望這孩子有朝一日可以讓他得以贖清自責的罪惡感。

可是不應該是這樣。

「我喜歡你，是我自己的選擇。」聽到哈利把自己的父親搬出來，他瞬間整個臉都垮了下來，他知道這個人一直覺得欠自己和家人一條命，他也知道這個人肯定自己也不會放棄自己，但他不認為他喜歡哈利有錯。

「可是我不該接受你。」抬眼看著那一臉不能諒解的神情，他試著想要強硬的拒絕伊格西的感情，但從他的心情受變化的影響開始，他盡量的讓彼此之間只存在著金士曼的話題，他從沒有保握自己在這樣的情況下可以拒絕伊格西。

哪怕是在餐桌上還是武器間還是在他的住處。

他以為這個孩子會慎重一點。

「為什麼不可以。」他冷峻著臉看著淚眼汪汪的哈利眼眶一直溢出眼淚，他有點生氣，他看得出哈利拒絕自己是如此力不從心，那拒絕自己的言詞用著最拒人於千里之外的紳士用詞在讓自己無法維持理智，就看那人一點都沒有說服力的繼續說著自己是抱著甚麼樣的心態。

「你對我只是因為移情的作用這只是暫時，我不能唆使你去……啊。」那穿透自己的撕裂感讓他話沒說完就被自己猝不及防的驚喘給替代，他抓緊了那將自己的臀部往下擠壓的男人，那卡在穴口處還未進入腸壁內的硬物痛的他眼淚又滴了下來。

「唔。」緊窒的臀縫讓他意外的倒抽一口氣，他還以為比較有年紀的人應該不常運用到那塊肌肉，看來是他太小看哈利的運動量了，試著又將自己推進去一點，就看懷裡抖的利害的人又叫出聲。

「啊啊。」他覺得自己的下半身火熱的、刺燙的像要被劈開了一樣，自己尖銳的聲調他都不知道門外聽的到多少，原本渾厚又圓潤的聲調即使自己身受重傷也不曾聽過自己如此高頻的聲調，而此刻在自己臉前的胸膛更是厚實的讓自己抵住額頭。

「唔。」咬牙的硬是讓自己進去半截，他覺得自己聽到哈利的喘息又更漲大了一些，哈利的雙腿因為站不穩而在自己雙腿邊，他揉緊了那充滿彈性的臀部，第一次覺得站立也可以讓哈利在自己懷裡，事實上懷中人的重心卻是自己操控著。

「哈啊，唔。」自己半站半坐的姿勢讓他的雙腳打得不夠開，夾緊的臀肉更是讓第一次進入自己的人無法順利的進去，但是他不想開口要伊格西換體位，更不想讓他誤以為自己默許了他這樣蠻橫的行為。

他突然有點忌妒哈利曾經的情人，不管是男還是女，他意外的發現哈利很怕痛，他固然知道哈利不喜歡自己身上的專注被人奪走，但是這個人的心思細膩，可以讓哈利哈特因痛感到憤怒轉而是痛的叫出聲，也許只有自己辦的到也說不定。

那突然整個捧起自己臀部的人就是往旁邊的椅子一坐，那全部沒入自己體內的硬物更痛的他叫出聲，那抓起自己雙腿的人還讓他的褲子羞恥的掛在腳邊，他摟住伊格西的頸子，痛得講不出話來。「啊啊────」

「加拉哈德。」

門外傳來一樣的聲音，但是叫喚自己不同的名字，他知道門外的人開始懷疑他們在裡面到底是在上甚麼課，當然適時的佔用這種說詞足以讓門外做合理的解釋，但是傳來的聲響卻像是有人會斷一隻手還是斷一隻腳似的。

「我沒事，我還活著。」啞著嗓子粗重的朝門外大喊，他發現哈利抬起眼睛瞪了自己一眼，他看著這髮絲凌亂臉上還不時的透露著痛苦的神情，就看門外又傳來亞瑟的叫喊。

「哈利。」

「離開，我自己處理。」突然像回過神一樣，伊格西緊張的向門看了過去，而哈利突然嘶聲的吼了出來，他知道自己的眼鏡在鏡子前，雖然傳遞不出甚麼畫面，但是那收音模糊的讓人更不禁懷疑為什麼加拉哈德會摘掉眼鏡。

有點錯愕懷中人的態度，與一開始從容的語調不同，他不禁懷疑亞瑟和哈利之間似乎有過甚麼，他聽到門外離去的腳步聲，決定開口坦然直問。「亞瑟曾經是你的誰嗎。」

「他誰也不是。」他知道伊格西的觀察力與洞察力相當銳利，看著那想從自己口中得到甚麼的孩子，他神情一臉不以為然的像是在向伊格西宣告不要問太多事，免得引火自焚，卻見那態度突然變強硬的人板著臉再問。

「你確定你甚麼都不說嗎。」他最討厭被排除在外的感覺，更討厭自己甚麼都做不了的感覺，但是他更不能忍受阻擋自己去了解去想要處理一切的感覺，他壞心的抽動了一下就看哈利咬緊了自己的牙。

「唔。」這是嫉妒嗎，他甚至不知道伊格西對自己抱著這樣的感情他能否被原諒，這個孩子只要願意就可以過上自己想要的生活，因為桀傲不遜與內心的溫柔讓他選擇過以前那樣的生活，可是現在他已經走了出來。

「為什麼，你們真的有甚麼對嗎。」他不懂，人都有過去，他甚至更不甘心的覺得哈利對自己了落指掌，而自己為什麼就連自己所知道的人曾和哈利有甚麼過去他都不能知道。

「啊。」那又往自己用力一頂的人讓他因為彈開的力道往後仰，但受地心引力與腿上的箝制的影響，讓自己體內的硬物產生更大的快感，那質問自己的口氣像是哀求自己一樣，他不知道自己再次的拒絕是如此傷這個男人的心。

看著哈利除了自己的身體沒有甚麼不能拒絕的模樣，有一股衝動讓他想哭，他決定專心的享受對哈利的一種折磨，短暫的肉體歡愉，他甚至覺得也許這一結束自己也將會從金士曼結束也說不定，今天是第一次擁有哈利，也許也將會是最後一次。

「啊啊， 哈啊。」那衝撞的變成一種固定頻率的男人咬住了自己的下顎，每撞自己一下自己就會從身前人的腿上彈開，伴隨著強而有力的進入他整個腰都發麻了起來。

負氣的只剩下衝動的慾望，他覺得自己從一開始進去就興奮的快射了，但是他覺得自己是如此稚氣，他想要成為一個讓哈利可以信賴的男人，即使按耐很久他也希望哈利可以得到舒服，可是他覺得自己的心像被掏空一樣。

「啊，哈啊，啊。」那突然抱緊自己更是換了角度進入的人讓他差點就射了出來，那往自己前列腺直撞的人正加快速度的抽動著，他知道伊格西可能快要達到高潮，而自己從舒服的口活到現在也幾乎快忍不住快達到第二次的慾望顛峰。

「嗚。」快感激烈，他知道自己正中懷中人的敏感處直撞，那快速的夾緊自己更表示哈利有感覺到舒服，而快感也讓自己離高潮愈來愈近，他更是覺得這一切像將要結束一樣的讓他皺緊了自己的臉。

「啊啊────」那在自己體內衝撞的最後兩下幾乎快把自己的骨頭給撞散了，那尾隨而來的熱流讓他不久也跟著繳械，那抱緊自己的人停留在自己體內深處，埋在自己胸前的臉與自己一樣大口大口的喘息著。

「嗚嗚。」皺緊了眉頭他幾乎咬住了自己的嘴，他緊抱著懷中的心上人不願放開，他覺得自己的眼眶很熱，覺得自己的鼻子很酸，小時候，他不懂父親離開是甚麼痛苦的滋味，他不懂自己心軟於母親的勸阻而退役。

就是因為失去。

他擁有了哈利一瞬間，但是他卻可能失去哈利一輩子。

胸前濕熱的水滴滲透到了自己的皮膚，他的襯衫還真是有史以來沾過最多種體液的一次，他發現伊格西在哭，那個從大男孩蛻變成男人的伊格西還是像個男孩一樣在自己懷裡哭了起來。

「不要拒絕我，哈利，拜託不要。」

「我年過半百你也不應該找……」那像心碎的細語聲聽的他的心忍不住的抽痛，但是他儼然不能這麼自私的只想著自己，這個人還有大好的前程，還有美好的未來，但卻看那聽到自己所說便抬起臉的人朝自己吼了出來。

「年過半百，你獨身這麼多年，最後的三十年、四十年我不可以陪你嗎，我不可以嗎。」他覺得自己的行徑依然像個幼稚的男孩，可是他不能理解哈利為什麼要一直說他們之間的年紀，年紀是他們能改變的嗎，那為什麼還硬要試著去想如果我們不是差那麼多歲呢。

「你不應該是對我……」看著那對自己咆嘯的人無法理解的朝著自己因為哭泣而紅透了臉，那一道道的眼淚看了他於心不忍，說出來的話更是充滿著最真誠的告白，他只是想認真的闡述是他自己不行，一個年少無知的人怎麼可以輕易的在誰身上停留。

「我就只想要你不行嗎，你不知道你對我而言是有多麼重要。」他幾乎是哭著喊出來，他的聲音如此嘶啞充滿著哀求，整張臉因為傷心難過而皺成一團，可他不懂為什麼哈利就是聽不懂他說的話呢。

「那只是你一開始……」

「對，一開始是，但我知道現在不是，從你看我一眼開始我就知道不是，我想要你，我迷戀你，這沒有甚麼比一個最純粹的性慾來表達這到底有甚麼不同，我又沒有喜歡男人的癖好。」

甚麼懵懂無知，難道他長這麼大沒談過戀愛沒愛過女人嗎，一開始他的確是崇拜、尊敬更是希望自己將來可以像哈利一樣的男人，但是人往往自己所嚮往的不就是因為自己真正所要嗎，他希望自己成為那樣的人，人更有時候因為自己所愛要把他變成自己所要的人。

他不過就是希望自己可以成為哈利，因為他想要他只屬於自己。

一句話都回不出來，他沒有想過伊格西對自己的迷戀經過這麼多的思考而確立，他發現自己更沒有做好足夠的準備讓這個男人走回正確的道路，因為他只懂孤獨，他不懂甚麼叫愛。

而伊格西卻是在母親疼愛之下長大的男孩。

與自己所受的嚴格教育只為身分利益與地位而存活完全不同。

眼神相接就像靈魂相觸，他知道自己不應在那樣熱絡的眼神下回以關注，就因為他疼愛這個特別的孩子，他不會移開自己的專注與執著，更不會放棄教導這個孩子的責任，但自己終究抽不開那變調的情愫。

「你為什麼不說話。」哭喪著臉眼淚又從眼角流了下來，這個年長的人頻頻的反駁自己讓自己如此傷心，可是這沉默的注視更是讓他害怕的不知道該怎麼辦，難道他讓哈利回心轉意的機會都沒有嗎，讓自己只是喜歡他也不行嗎。

「伊格西，啊，啊。」那突然將自己抱起來的人還沒有抽開彼此之間的連繫就將他放在椅子上抽動了起來，這年少輕狂的人體力真是讓他覺得人要認老，那不知道要怎麼樣才肯讓他離開這間更衣室的人又持續下一個回合，而伴隨著那哭腔低喊著自己名字的聲音，讓他的眼眶也忍不住的紅了起來。

「哈利，哈利，求你。」

&

 

「你該拔出來了，伊格西。」覺得自己臉上的水滴除了汗水之外還有壓在身上的男人的眼淚，自己的雙腿在自己身側壓的他都覺得自己肯定需要一會才能正常的走路，那抱緊自己的男人還彆扭的再一發後不肯放開。

「不要。」

靜謐的沉默，他甚至不知該對外面的好友解釋他們到底發生了甚麼，相貼的胸口傳來了彼此的心跳，他甚至不知道要怎麼清理過後才離開這間更衣室，他無力的闔上了眼，覺得他要不要接受伊格西似乎不是現在就可以下定論。

「你要是沒通過測試你就修想再碰我。」

「咦。」立刻抬起臉來神情轉換的更張大的遲遲合不了嘴，直到摸上自己的肩再捏上自己的下巴笑著無比溫柔的人一臉拿自己沒轍的樣子，他才笑開了臉往哈利的臉上親上一口。「遵命哈利。」

要說這個人有多坦率，每個神情都充滿著不一樣的情緒，那不可一世的面具下是一個充滿溫柔疼愛妹妹想守護母親的男孩，不管是不捨、心軟、還是生氣，甚至是受到驚嚇，都是一個如此真誠的一個人。

「那我可以再來一次嗎。」

「我都老骨頭了你還不克制一點嗎。」

「可我還是硬著啊。」

「你不拔出來他當然會硬著啊。」

「吼。」

「而且你還沒有戴套。」

「我沒有帶啊，這樣不是更顯得我今天不是預謀的嗎。」決定退出心上人的體內，他得意的笑著迷人的笑容，更溫柔的將修長的雙腿放了下來，穿起褲子他準備出去拿個衛生紙進來。

其實他夾克的口袋裡是有個保險套，但是他不想用。

 

沒有人知道為什麼伊格西沒有通過測試時甩頭就走，  
為什麼被車子帶回哈利的住處時這麼桀傲不遜出言無禮，  
最根本的問題不只是心態，是對事情的輕重衡量，  
在只能二選一的窘迫下即使犧牲自己也未必不是犧牲更多人，  
也許他們該慎重的選擇他的關係是否就此結束。  
他答應這個人在住處等他回來。  
可是他再也回不來了。  
可他不相信，他不相信。

FIN2015.04.13


	5. 0306

當我發現有雙眼睛的注視時，才發覺那熟悉的令他回頭。  
原來一切都不是錯覺。

 

吹著夜風站在記憶中的位置，白紗的窗簾輕輕的被風吹起，看著自己曾經所站的巷道，將手中的酒杯飲盡，他另一手依然扶著欄杆，嘴裡散開的澀味不知是酒還是心裡的苦，他覺得自己眼眶發熱。

站直了轉身走進書房他將落地窗給關上，酒杯放在右側的木桌上他走往主臥室，留了一盞燈照亮著牆上一張張出生入死的事蹟，擤了一下鼻子脫下身上的睡袍他直撲了那不屬於自己的床，健壯厚實的擴背肌一繃，胸前壓上被自己弄皺的柔軟被單。

鼻間傳來的只是清香的陽光味，

可他知道這整間房裡依然散發著他想念的味道。

背部的肌肉拱起，他抓緊了被單咬牙無聲的哭了起來，他想念哈利，他想念哈利，在眼眶打轉的眼淚從眼角滴出，他不知道自己為此到底哭了多少次，他還欠哈利一個正式的道歉，他答應自己要回來的。

他還記得自己唯一擁抱過他的那一次，那種從未踏實過的滿足感，依然讓他的雙手記得哈利的體溫，讓他的身體記得哈利的重量，依然讓他無法忘懷哈利的眼淚，甚至是嘶啞的喘息聲。

將手下移到自己的胯下，隔著底褲他握住了自己，輕輕的搓揉著還在沉睡的雄性特徵，心裡想著自己的唇曾經親吻過的所有地方，臉、唇、胸、腹，甚至是哈利的，唔，他感受到自己掌中的柔軟硬了起來。

喘息難耐的臉皺緊的眉頭，他還記得吐出的灼熱氣息，想著，自己的呼吸也粗重了起來，躬起自己的腰他的手掌更能輕易的揉起男人脆弱的囊袋，臉抵在床上他輕聲的呼喚哈利兩個音節。 

腦海更浮現那性感的薄唇呼喊自己名字的唇型，充滿成熟男人的臉型，散發著英氣的高尚氣息，鼻子哼出的呻吟，讓人想好好的抹髒一番，他親吻過哈利的唇，柔軟又不時優雅的勾起迷人的微笑。

那比自己高大的身形，卻襯著結實的窄腰，那比自己寬廣些的肩膀延續下的胸膛卻比他想像的來得單薄，他甚至可以摸到纖細的肩頰骨，不像自己結實的都是肌肉，若是在更早些年，他甚至可以想像哈利的骨架是有多麼纖細。

起伏的胸膛因為自己的吻而顫抖，敏感的突起因為自己的舌頭與輕輕的啃咬而忍不住開口嗚咽，結實的腹部更因為自己的舔吻而繃緊，毫無脂肪的線條讓哈利的身軀擁有撩人的性感。

翻過身他將自己的慾望從底褲掏出來，用手掌包覆著自己，唇舌微張著滑動就像在品嚐昔日的記憶，從哈利的臉、濕潤的唇瓣、單薄的胸膛、結實的腹肌，少許的毛髮到私密的部位，那倒抽一口氣的聲音都讓他更賣命的服伺他。

上下搓揉著自己掌中的硬物，在軟溝處不斷的給予刺激，腦內所有對哈利的記憶恍如昨日般，他想要哈利，手指所觸碰的窄縫讓他更是不禁想起自己曾侵犯過，曾經粗暴的佔有過他想要的人。

指腹輕輕搔刮著前端馬眼口，一手搓揉著自己腫脹飽滿的囊袋，他急促的呼吸著情不自禁的再度在這張床上自亵，當心裡的那份渴望愈是到一種境界，他的手掌更是快速的撫慰自己，直到濃稠的液體噴到自己的胸前，在劇烈的喘息間他咬緊了牙更是無法平復自己的情緒。

「嗚嗚。」

他絕望的是如此思念這個人，即使曾經擁有過哈利可那僅僅只是開始，他曾說要陪哈利度過剩下的三四十年，如果，僅只是肉體所需，又為何自己的心裡總是那麼的空虛，就像是無法填補的寂寞。

就只因為，自己第一次去愛一個人。

耳窩裡都是自己淌下的水滴，他閉緊了雙眼就像是因此可以更靠近那個人一點，就要兩年了，明天是哈利的忌日，他依然為自己買了機票排了休就只為不被任何人所打擾，而去思念哈利哈特這一個人。

即便這間屋子總是空蕩的甚麼都沒有，他依然定時會來這裡做清潔，在這裡下下廚，在書房裡看看書，讓他可以一個人清靜的隔絕一切的地方，讓他選擇等待的一個私密空間。

在這他不相信的日子裡，他還是抱持著。

我在等你回來，哈利。

&

"梅林，你有聽到嗎？"

「呃有，我先處理一下貝德維爾的問題。」看著唯一的大螢幕，旁邊小小的螢幕其中之一就是耳機裡傳來的聲音，手指不斷的敲打著觸控鍵盤，他一心多用也不是只有一天，但偏偏今天就只有一個人排休。

"梅林，我需要支援，你直接把伊格西的授權碼給我。"

「加拉哈德在休假，蘭斯洛特。」耳邊傳來心急的嗓音，他的手指依然不停的敲打鍵盤，雙眼沒有離開過跳出的改寫程式視窗，他扯平了自己的聲線，希望自己說的話夠客觀的表達不該去打擾休假的金士曼。

"是你說目標喜歡男人的啊，結果他也喜歡女人。"

「這是妳應該解決得了的問題，高文打進來了，我要掛妳電話了。」看到小視窗閃著紅框他看著裏頭的金士曼正在地道裡逃竄，那不斷表示著有電話打進來的框框讓他準備講出掛電話的啟動語，就看女孩的聲音焦急的阻止。

"等等，你就不能晚點幫我通知他嗎。"

「他在美國啊，哪裡還有人開飛機去載他啊。」他忍不住的揚聲表示無奈，就算遠端操控的飛機不是沒有，但是他現在哪有那個心力在所有人都上線的時候還去操控飛機。

"美國，他是去那裏嗎。"聲量的大小透過耳機表達蘿西的錯愕，她記得三個月前這個人才去過而已啊，怎麼這人一休假老是往美國跑呢，就聽到透過耳機傳來的是梅林的沉默，緊接著是嘆氣。

「他除了去那裏還會去哪裡。」

美國肯德基州，南林地使命教堂，出入的人依然沒有減少過，每個在他視線裡走過的人，都像他看過的的錄相裡各個偏激的信徒，即便沒有腦波的干擾，這裡陰森的程度簡直無與倫比。

穿著休閒的西裝披上大衣，他站在教堂門口的正前方，他絞盡腦汁想盡各種邏輯，都在思考著哈利會怎麼樣從這一槍逃出，如果是自己，又真的毫無反擊的餘地嗎，一槍斃命，歪著腦閉著眼睛開了一槍。

在這毫無悼念亡者的教堂裡，又有多少是無辜的人，就連眼鏡的殘骸都沒有找到，即使領了屍埋了禮，可他依然不相信，那血肉模糊的屍體就是哈利，每每透過自己的雙眼看到的一切，他就會想起透過螢幕看到哈利所見的視界一樣。

冷眼的看著異樣的眼光從旁邊走過，他恨不得每個都來上一槍，他甚至不想去想那教堂裡又說著甚麼令人駭俗的洗腦宣言，皺緊了眉頭嚴肅的擺著臭臉，想想不遠處的美國必將滅亡的牌子再次被他給踹斷，就沒有人來跟他找事過。

熟悉的嗶嗶聲由自己的胸口傳來，拉回了自己的思緒，腳步不慌不忙的往外面走，總部有人用了特殊授權碼讓他的眼鏡發出聲音呢，拿出眼鏡利落的戴上，他的神情依然是個訓練有素的紳士，應和著優美的語調。

「是。」

"這裡是梅林，抱歉，打擾到你，伊格西。"

「沒關係，是急事嗎。」他所有的生活理所當然都跟金士曼相連繫，即便他曾經也是對總總表示不滿就會大聲嚷嚷的孩子，反觀現在的自己，比以往成熟了許多，性格也沉穩了不少。

"蘭斯洛特需要支援，在南威爾斯的普拉斯摩法大飯店。"

 

TBC

啊啊啊啊啊啊我來還債啊啊啊啊啊！！！！  
說好續集要寫哈利吐便當，  
結果阿北就不回去（痛哭  
既然也不等續集，所以就把它寫完吧，  
自從說了同人不開虐的宣言後，  
這篇我還是會死命的把它轉甜的（請相信我


	6. 0307

一手拿著黑傘，提著金士曼專用的公事包，帶著隨身行李走到大飯店的門口，一位男人面對微笑的指引他進去屋子裡，要不是有人出來接待，他當真以為他開到誰家門口去了，沿著地標位置開車過來他覺得自己身處在荒郊野外，半個房子都沒有。

大飯店。

他忍不住的就想笑。

這是個可以讓一個家族來這裡度假的溫馨旅館，他開始納悶這次蘿西的目標對象到底是甚麼人來著，好像他穿著西裝打著領帶出現在這有夠奇怪啊，就連接待他的人都沒穿的他正式，他也許可以猜到蘿西需要支援的原因了。

「泰隆艾格頓。」

「您，只有一位嗎，您是威爾斯人嗎，您的方言說的很道地啊。」坐在櫃檯準備幫客人做入住手續，還沒打開證件就聽到熟悉的口音，抬頭他看著年輕有禮的紳士笑著隨和的笑容與自己應答。

「是啊，我之前在安格爾西島住過。」親切的看著老翁他說著繞舌又優美的單字與口音，他心裡才不禁納悶這住在亞伯里斯特威斯的人渡個假來這麼近的地方來幹嘛，然後拖拖拉拉還不入住被他逮個正著，他一個人住雙人房不行嗎。

「等等會帶您到房間，會稍微介紹一下這裡的環境。」要遞過筆卻發現男士優雅的抽出胸前的鋼筆在應填欄位貼心的寫下，黑色金邊頗有紳士氣度搭配著整個著裝，就看筆跡在幾秒之內完成。

「謝謝。」接過鑰匙他跟著指引他進來的男人準備走到訂下的房間裡，邊看著室內的裝潢，邊覺得這真的就像某人的民宅似的，而且就他所知，這間飯店才七間房間，只有一間單人房，有三間雙人房還都是海景。

幸運的是，他的房間有海景。

當然不是從窗外跳出去就可以跳海的地方，這裡離海還是有幾十步的距離。

走到其中一間房間他突然看到立牌寫著寵物噪音，他留神了幾眼，嘴角不禁勾了起來，原來這裡還可以帶寵物入住嗎，所以其實他還可以帶JB來囉，不過前提是，他還要搶得到房間，而且家庭標準客房他還要邀多少人才住的了啊。

「這裡是用餐室，我們另一邊有酒廊，您的房間在二樓，小心階梯。」

示意的笑了笑，走了幾步就看一位身穿低胸禮服的婦人身後尾隨了三四個人走了下來，他的眼神迅速的停留了片刻，便專注著自己往上走的樓梯，心裡便有底這人可能就是今晚的目標。

不對，這地方不是來渡假的嗎，穿成這樣不太對勁啊。

難道蘿西也穿了晚禮服來了。

還是他誤會了甚麼，一個婦人讓蘿西需要支援嗎。

那旁邊的幾個大漢看起來也不是蘿西的對手啊。

一上樓他還在想蘿西的房間會是哪一間呢，在接待員親切的幫自己開門後離去，關起門後他忍不住的就是坐倒在床笑出聲，與剛才風度翩翩，少言拘謹的紳士形象判若兩人。

這到底是甚麼鬼地方，他帶的裝備幾乎有一半都用不上了啊，濕氣這麼重的地方，現在是稍微雨停了，這房子還只有兩樓，他出去要爬的是屋頂，根本連架設儀器他都辦不到，白色的油漆隨便流個血就漆紅了。

眼前望出去不是海就是海灘，還有農地，再來就是無止盡的草皮，在這空曠毫無人煙的地方隨便放個屁全世界都可以聽得到，所以這房子隔音設備很差嗎，他伸手摸上牆壁上的裝潢，雙眼便被窗外的日落景觀給吸引住。

要是哈利也看得到有多好。

"很美吧，咳咳。"

「呵，我多看了幾眼，我剛笑太大聲了嗎。」耳邊傳來了梅林的聲音，他收斂了自己幼稚的心態，他差點忘了他和總部還是連線的狀態，他只是覺得他把這任務想得太美好太艱難了一點。「這裡訊號不太穩定，我都已經多開了幾隻天線，梅林可以幫我注意一下衛星訊號嗎。」

"好，蘭斯洛特在為用餐做準備，你晚點才連絡得到她。"

「晚餐，現在不是才六點而已嗎，應該先喝個酒才是啊。」看著手腕上的記憶針手錶，這地方也只比倫敦晚個二十分鐘日落而以，所以剛那群人是要去用餐嗎，原來不是喝酒開個小會之類的，這麼早吃飯是幾點就熄燈啊。

"你不在大城市裡，八點就沒東西吃了。"

「幾小時前才吃了東西這時間真的會餓嗎。」難道每個人來這渡假就要先捨棄下午茶嗎，雖然入住時間是開放下午兩點，但開車也需要時間，蹲下身將公事包給打開，他將所有裝備搬出來在床上陳列。

"完事了，倫敦還是有超市讓你去買吃的。"

"伊格西，你來了對嗎。"

緊接著梅林的聲音，傳來的是好友兼同儕急忙的嗓音，他冷不防的嘴角笑出了笑紋，露出了面對女性才特有的溫柔神情，更像是提醒般的告訴好友在任務中不要直呼名字。「是，我來了，是加拉哈德，蘭斯洛特，呵。」

"我等等要陪那個老女人吃飯，我再跟你聯繫。"

「妳這聲音，像是在穿扣不起來的衣服似的。」聽到傳來的聲音還伴隨著使勁的悶聲，他可以想像做了女漢子這麼久的姊妹現在折騰一個晚禮服都快爆怒的模樣。「妳是胖了嗎，多久沒穿晚禮服了啊。」

"這還問嗎，是長肌肉了。"好不容易拉起了拉鍊把最後一顆扣子給扣上，抽出了短刀與短槍就繫在大腿上，一直身，照著鏡子她居然只顧著武器沒顧自己的模樣，盤起了自己的長髮，不知道自己有多久沒有盤個像樣的髮型了。

「別忘了飾品，我上樓的時候才看她們下樓了呢，單人房在哪。」動手組裝起長槍，準備工作就在他和好友寒暄下開始，雖然他們也不過一個禮拜沒見而已，反而現在像在一起渡假似的，他差點忘了這人房間到底在哪，卻突然傳出暴怒的喊叫。

"我在你隔壁──────"

「喔，這隔音沒我想像的好呢。」

 

TBC

又是日更的節奏？

督促自己可以每天發一篇文就上班族來說真是需要體力的事啊！


	7. 0323

0323

空氣中的鹹水味，讓他有鼻酸的熟悉感，海浪的聲音規律的一漲一拍打傳進自己的耳裡，這裡寧靜的他連樓下用餐的歡笑聲他都聽得到，夜晚黑的他可以因為無光害而清楚的看到天上的星星與月亮。

穿著透明雨衣他不是怕等等會下雨，而是他不想自己的屁股濕了一大塊就只因為他坐在屋頂上，一瓦一瓦的屋頂踩的他好不實際，在他老實的扣住垂吊器的時候，他還是不太相信他等等爬牆的時候不會一摔就摔到一樓。

雖然這高度是摔不死啦。

"嘿，其實蠻不好意思把你叫來的。"

「妳現在是可以喘口氣了嗎。」耳邊傳來了蘿西的聲音，那有別於剛剛慌忙的聲音，熟悉的知性嗓音才是那總是扮演著知己的好友，親如自己姊妹的夥伴是與他同期進入金士曼的戰友。

"我知道今天的日子對你來說意義非凡。"

「妳讓梅林遠端遙控無人飛機。」巧妙的迴避了他不想提起的話題，已擅於掩飾的臉依然笑出了捉挾的笑容，舌頭在笑的打開的嘴裡滑動的像是有甚麼有趣的事，讓他忍不住像是要炫耀一番。

"你幹嘛。"

「我是第一個駕駛的耶，爽。」聽到自己的語氣就突然壓低聲線的搭檔，立刻收回了各種客套的寒喧，索性連感性的話題也輕易撇開，就連傳過來的聲音他都可以想像此刻自己的搭檔有多麼女漢子。

"哼，那你還不快感謝我。"

「這下他們就要願賭服輸了。」哥兒們的語氣讓他打從心底更愛這個恍如家人的搭檔，想到這無人飛機一牽來就所有人都在打他的主意，但還有誰能碰梅林的大玩具呢，要是沒那麼恰巧大概他一輩子也開不到那台飛機。

"聽我說，他們等一下會換班。"

「你是說房門口嗎。」收回貪玩的性子但是他依然嘴角笑著高傲的微笑，彷彿所有的任務對他來說都是游刃有餘，反而不懂為什麼蘿西還要強調理所當然的事情，就聽到那似乎在翻白眼的語氣傳來。

"門內門外各一，還有……"

「妳是怕高才叫我來嗎。」打斷好友的贅語他的聲音聽起來像在笑一樣，雖然他真以為會在幾十層樓高還可以用跳傘的高度值勤，但是他還是不得不拿怕高這件事來說說，就聽到耳邊傳來想爆粗口的女漢子嗓音。

"誰讓你打斷的。"

「這房子才幾個人妳應付不來我才不信。」他從不懷疑好友的能力，但直到他停好飛機走到一片田地然後滿臉問號時，他認真的思考過這個問題，本來在他進這屋子那一刻起還得到了答案，但這裡實在太像找個情夫來偷情的勝地，完全不像會有進行甚麼邪惡交易的地方。

"你真以為她只有這些人嗎。"

「所以真有人在外面搭帳篷嗎。」他不得不立刻按了一下自己的眼鏡，還看這四周有甚麼可疑的車輛，但老實說從他開始爬出窗外就沒看到有甚麼特殊動靜，他不過就是納悶這次任務的難易度與違和感。

"我有請梅林查了一下，那好像不是一般的耳機，連接頸動脈上的一個芯片，是生命探測儀或是衛星追蹤之類的東西，所以不管你是弄昏了一個人還是弄死了一個人，除了她們能馬上知道之外，還不知道會發生甚麼。"

「人體炸彈嗎，怎麼這麼變態連心跳和血壓都要追蹤，這年頭保鑣沒人權嗎。」甚麼人體生化實驗最令他噁心了，智能追蹤已經夠變態了果然所有裝備都要微型進入人體控制嗎。

"我相信她們保安部應該也安插在房子附近，你負責將目標拿到手，梅林會處理他們的保安系統，但是你要掃描給梅林。"

「梅林可以進去系統裡我還掃描幹嘛。」怎麼剛梅林明明就沒跟他說要掃描這件事，每個保鑣都人高馬大的他還要湊近自己的視線，想到就莫名的反胃，雖然他的偽身分還準備了相機，但他連做個樣子拍個天空都沒拍了他拍個男人的脖子幹嘛。

"要個案處理。"

「是說一個婦人妳偷她資料是有多麼困難。」不是他特別尊重女性，而理所當然的認為女性就是弱者，反而就因為女人有天生的優勢，他相信他的好友更是不會遜色的在女人堆中毫無勝算可言，就聽到蘿西表示了莫名其妙的口氣。

"誰說同性就很好對付的。"

「妳就拐她上床就好啦。」說的雲淡風輕，揶揄的口氣讓他臉上柔和的笑紋看起來像是令人暖心的貼心男人，事實上說出口的話卻是未滿十八不得旁聽的冷笑話，只差沒有爆粗口更顯示這男人的反差模樣。

"如果是我被她吃了怎麼辦。"

他隨口說說卻發現好友當真的充滿納悶去思考這個問題，緊接著更是不屑的冷哼，他只能聳了聳肩扁了扁嘴歪了歪頭的表示無辜顯得他的語氣是如此誠懇。「這好像就是妳的問題了。」

"不想跟你說了，他們差不多要上樓了，另一邊人一直還沒出現她有點不耐煩。"猛烈的翻個白眼，她走出廁所內的小房間拿起了口紅照著鏡子補起自己的唇色，透過鏡中看著自己，打扮過後的模樣還是依稀看得出一絲陽剛味。

她還是不懂原本她要潛入房間的時間怎麼變成陪吃飯陪聊天的此刻。

她有哪一點吸引女人了。

走出廁所邁向餐廳，木製的裝潢牆上還掛著雅致的無框畫，別有一番佈置的餐桌擺設，鮮花與最普通不過的燭光讓她一步一步優雅的進入偽身分的狀態，更顯得靦腆的像是只懂得研究的生化學家，想著她離桌前她們還聊著基因工程，現在目標的臉色看起來真的好多了。

「不好意思，有點不太舒服。」

「妳還好嗎。」聲音溫柔的充滿關懷，不顯老的美麗臉蛋一臉擔憂的露出知性的關切，配戴手飾珠寶的手就抬起來握住了那要回座的年輕女孩，她看著那愣了一下撇開自己視線的人想抽回自己的手。

「不，不要緊，我……」沒有察覺到那原本在自己身上的視線移開，身後傳來了皮鞋的腳步聲，她心想應該是這晚餐真正該出現的人終於赴會了，才要側過身輕 輕的帶開手上的細緻，耳邊傳來的熟悉聲音讓她瞬間愣在原地。

「抱歉，讓妳久等了。」

抬起臉正對那曾經認不出的臉龐，依然分著旁分將頭髮梳成印象中的弧度，由左眼眼角旁到髮根有一條淡淡的傷痕，沒有眼鏡遮住那散發著貴族氣息的臉容，那依然是那麼優雅與紳士的笑出微笑。

「柯林佛斯。」

TBC


	8. 0412

0412 

不收嘴角的弧度，他小心翼翼的站起身脫下了雨衣，這是雙披水的屋頂，座落在雨水充沛或常下雪的地方，為了避免積水與積雪，除了防止雨淋日曬避寒隔熱，屋頂的斜度會因應氣侯的水量而愈陡。

但這只是一般的雙披水屋頂而已，他坐久了屁股還有點痛，這種坡度也只是一般，卻覺得自己像在走鋼索一樣，好在他的平衡感很好，練過體操這的確不算甚麼，不過他穿著皮鞋實在不是很好走，而且這房子的構造好像是木建築。

整個架高的房子是由勒腳牆隔開了地面由擱柵與擱柵墊木接合為底的木構造，側邊的露臺與垂直向的室內空間，伸至開窗落地的採光，都是典型的西洋木構造建築，他決定，還是踩在屋瓦上好了。

雖然他很想直接從落地窗的護欄上一間一間跳過去，以他矯健的身手爬屋子跳樓層都不是困難，但這屋子實在太矮了，他要是抓著護欄大概樓下的落地窗都可以看到他的腳。

而且他還要綁著垂吊器看起來就是殺雞還要用牛刀一樣蠢，但是他不能保證他不會滑倒，礙於他現在要前往的房間是在最後面一間，而自己又在反向的最後一間，他還要先從側面走著牆過去。

如果她真的在外面還有人。

那他現在簡直詭異極了。

固定好軸心架，抓緊了腰上的繩索從屋頂上跳了下去雙腳輕輕的貼上牆壁，他一蹬一蹬的到了窗邊，看著緊關著的落地窗他心裡納悶著他要怎麼開窗又不讓裡面的人發現，突然搭檔的雜音中傳來了一個陌生又熟悉的聲音。

"抱歉，讓妳久等了。"

咦，這聲音。

唰───

落地窗無預警的打開瞬間嚇的他立刻將手伸往自己的槍帶，但握住槍柄的瞬間他意識到自己握的這把是麻醉槍，屏息的看著落地窗的動靜，剛剛分神的雜念一掃而空，他只有心裡不斷想爆粗口，為什麼今天的任務是要零死亡率。

而且還要盡量做的神不知鬼不覺。

啪啪，他聽到打火機被撥動的聲音，是甚麼年代的打火機啊，他心裡不斷的出現各種吐槽，緩緩的由西裝內側抽出麻醉槍，看著菸草燃燒的白煙由窗邊飄出來，他心裡想著要怎麼讓自己進去，將手伸直瞄準他預計的位置。

噓───

捲起了舌頭噘起了嘴他吹了一聲口哨，就看一個壯漢探出頭來讓他立刻扣下了板機，那錯愕的看著自己的臉大概支撐個幾秒鐘整個人突然往後倒，嚇的他趕緊一蹬踩在護欄上一手揪住壯漢的襯衫。

操，這要是一倒下去全世界都聽到了。

揪緊了手中的布料他只希望這襯衫別被自己給撕破了，他甚至放開了手上的繩索用自己的手抗衡著自己的重心，雖然他揪住了壯漢可是他的重心一直被往窗內帶，可見這個壯漢跟自己不僅有身高差距還有體重的差距。

將麻醉槍插回槍帶他抓住繩索讓自己的重心倚靠在反作用邊，免得他沒控制好自己進窗的力道結果這男的還是摔下去，雙腳順利的著地他覺得他的手臂有點痠，抓緊了繩索他輕輕的讓壯漢用最緩慢最小聲的力道讓他倒地，即便他雙眼還直瞪著自己。

「我進來了。」鬆了一口氣他解開自己腰上的繩索讓夥伴們知道他已順利潛入目標的房間，蹲下身他按住眼鏡掃瞄了壯漢的整個脖子的部位，局部放大他只看到刺青，甚至連傷口都看不太出來。「梅林，你看到了嗎。」

"咳嗯，有。"

「怎麼了。」查覺到梅林的注意力似乎不在自己的畫面上，他覺得有點奇怪，照理說可以迅速判斷分析，簡潔有力甚至佈達命令的前輩不會有那種類似恍神的語氣出現在工作上。

"你找到電腦了嗎，這裡我來。"

「我找找。」從最有可能收納隨身行李箱的地方開始找起，衣櫃、床底、梳妝台，更沒有看到可能攜帶電腦的任何行李，但是他還是將目光集中在他翻過的一個包包，看起來價值不斐，還有甚麼英文字的紋路。

拿起化妝包，其實他根本分不出來哪個可能是保養的哪個可能是化妝的，又是梳子又是各種瓶瓶罐罐，完全無法理解為什麼女人的包包可以這麼多東西，拿起方形的鏡子，他這次沒有輕易的就把它放回去，仔細端詳著鏡框他認真的覺得他需要光線。

手指摸著邊框摸到縫隙，指腹一勾橡膠掉了出來他發現是個插槽，他相信他絕對找得到開機鍵，在微弱的光線中這面鏡子怎麼看他都不知道哪個才是正面，當他不經意的按到一處整個鏡面都亮了起來，隨即進入了開機畫面，他就默默的勾起了嘴角，暗咐今日快收工了。

從口袋拿出一個隨身硬碟插上，破解了生物辨識進入了系統，把輕薄的電腦放在桌上，手指敲上液晶螢幕改寫防拷的程式，看著密密麻麻的視窗一個一個跳出，他覺得自己還是不太能適應寫程式的繁瑣程序。「梅林，你那邊好了嗎。」

"我這邊還是沒辦法關掉整個保全系統。"

「你可以看一下我這裡嗎。」雖然他的防護系統已打開了，可他就是有幾項覆寫不過去，看著眼前的螢幕不受自己的控制，梅林在遠端正在示範給自己看要怎麼破解程序，突然他聽到門外傳來低沉的聲音。

「格雷。」

警戒的再度握住麻醉槍的握柄，全身的寒毛都豎了起來，他差點忘了門外還有一個人還沒處理，當門外的聲音傳來了第二次後，房門也如他所料的打了開來，當他扣下板機看著壯漢又準備撞出巨響，他趕緊上前就是抓住男人緩慢的將他放下。

拿出迷你電腦透過隨身硬碟的網路他駭進了保全系統，準備處理掉這個男人身上在傳遞的生理狀態，就聽到梅林說檔案已開始下載，心裡正想著他們效率真好時，他也將保全系統給關了，耳邊卻開始傳來規律的嗶嗶聲。

「梅林你有聽到嗎。」正專心的用聽力判別聲音到底從哪裡傳來，他看著那面鏡子檔案也如期的下載中，他還是納悶這聲音是因為什麼才產生的，耳邊卻傳來梅林的驚叫聲。

"誰要你把保全系統給關掉的。"

「蛤。」他剛明明沒聽錯梅林說保全系統關不掉，但事實上他卻輕易的就把系統給關了，眼角注意到閃爍的頻率由壯漢的脖子皮膚下規律的閃出奇怪的顏色，而嗶聲也是由該處傳來，耳邊更傳來梅林的怒叫。

"我說的關不掉是指遠端的控制系統，不是整個所有系統都關掉啊。"

操，那不就代表所有人都知道他的存在了。

 

TBC


	9. 0417

0417 

 

「操，你都不講清楚的。」他儼然把剛剛蘿西說的個案處理當耳邊風了，收起了自己的電腦，他趕緊要將兩個男人的姿勢調整到抱在一起，但當他才拉起腳來他才意識到自己都被發現了還做假幹嘛啊。

"量你那腦袋是有我解不開你解的開的程序嗎。"

「蘭斯洛特那邊有動靜了嗎。」站直身子抓起電腦轉身就跑，但他突然了停了下來，懷疑的再次把鏡子拿起來了看了一次，花惹發，因為低電量停止傳輸是搞笑喔，看著屏幕轉為省電模式暗了下來，他立刻抓起包包就將全部東西都灑出來。

"目標還在原地。"

「有多少人。」拿起電源線插上機子另一頭就往插座上插，他還來不及吐槽怎麼會有這麼舊式的充電方式，闖進來的壯漢讓他反射性的就是抽出身上的槍開了一發，在他覺得愚蠢的瞬間就是因為他意識到他又拿到麻醉槍了。

"外面湧進來的肯定比你想像的來的多。"

一握住門把就被用力撞開的力道給嚇的撐住門板，快速的後退讓門板鬆了一下他更用力的往前撞開，開門看著男人摀著自己的臉他更是一拳往臉上栽去讓他倒地，看著樓梯口又上來一個壯漢他又開了一槍麻醉槍。

"蘭斯洛特你要攔住他。"

「現在是搭帳篷的都衝進來就是了。」吊兒郎當的語氣與他迅速跑回房間的積極渾然不同，更不懂梅林在另一頭到底在和蘿西說哪個人，拿起公事包他衝了出去他還得去隔壁房連蘿西的一併帶走。

本來這時他應該早帶著到手的東西就躍窗而下了。

誰知道那電腦會沒電啊。

二出了房門就跟樓梯口走過來的壯漢對上眼，手依然警覺性的就抬了起來，但是與剛剛不同的是這次對方輕易的就閃了過去，在對方也抬手的瞬間他立刻就是往前跪下滑了幾步，子彈從自己上方飛過他抬手看也不看的就開了最後一槍麻醉槍。

手腕往下壓讓彈夾自動補上自己沒有子彈的武器，他挺起腰來就看倒下的人身後緊接著又是一個男人上前，瞄準膝蓋扣下板機，他一個側空翻躲過朝自己來的子彈站起身，看著中槍的人當場跪地哀嚎。

雖然他一身防彈，但被擊中的感覺還是不大好。

說到防彈，蘿西一身可不防彈啊。

「蘭斯洛特妳在哪裡。」拎著不離手的兩個包衝向樓梯口，整個包甩向眼前舉起槍的手他一腳又將人給踹下樓梯，看著跌下去的男人連帶後面的兩個一起往後跌，他這才看見一樓轉角處的夥伴。「蘭斯洛特。」

將重心壓低一個完美的過肩摔還踩著對方倒地的身體手一扭扭斷自己還抓住的手，奪過槍一個迴旋踢踢掉了旁邊舉起來的槍，腳落地再順勢的因為扭力而抬起另一隻腳用腳掌往頭踢了下去，腳一落地更是蹲了下去連開了好幾槍。

看著蘿西將一個斷手一個還被踢暈倒地，胸口突然被開了一槍痛得他回神開傘擋下樓梯上三個人對自己猛烈的開槍，開了一槍電擊他收了傘當棍子用卻一把被人抓住，他又扯過傘抬腳往胯下踢，又趕緊閃過往自己臉上揮拳的手。

緊貼在牆角，他看著好友拿著傘一邊搓人肚子又踹人下體的，只有兩個人的近身戰搞得有夠複雜，突然有人又從走廊轉上樓梯，她一伸美腿連讓三個人摔在樓梯上，抽出自己腿上的小槍優雅的連開三槍三個人頭，這又抬頭看到好友才解決一個還被最後一個勒著脖子。

「你近身戰還是沒長進嗎，太多武器不知道要用甚麼了。」

被勒紅了臉還注意到好友由下往上注視自己的眼神還猛烈的想翻白眼，傳來的數落才提醒了自己放下手上的傘按下自己的手錶，就看男人鬆了力道逐漸倒在地上，他這才發現他又堅持在使用黑傘了。「不像你連高跟鞋都是武器。」

「我沒用鞋跟已經很仁慈了好嗎。」身邊又衝出了一個身影她架好手肘就先頂出膝蓋直撞壯漢的大腿，手肘最硬的一塊骨頭就往男人近了點的喉間突起撞下去，讓高大的壯漢當場跪地，她更是用了全身的力量讓手肘往頸椎擊下去。

看著男人蹲了下去他都覺得自己的喉嚨痛了起來，將全身重量壓在男人身上的姿勢實在強悍無比，那股狠勁他不知道多久沒看到了，他認真覺得要擔心這個女人是他自己想太多了，但是他還是把傘丟下了一樓。「看來是我太小看你了。」

「少廢話還不快去。」眼睛不減兇狠的朝二樓的搭檔吼了出來，就她認真所聽她可還沒聽到伊格西說拿到目標物的任何一句話，而且在剛剛一陣混亂的時候那個男人不知道去哪了。

「妳快去牽小B。」看著又有人被好友給擋了下來，他邊要提醒好友趕快去牽車子邊移動自己的雙腳，他知道他們已經很有共識的確認自己不需要她支援，而她也不需要自己支援，讓他拔腿趕緊跑到最後一間房間。

才剛握門把肩膀就被打了一槍，雖然他這就得知蘿西已前往車棚，但他依舊忍不住的爆了一句粗口發現樓梯口又有人了，門把一轉他用力的用肩膀撞了進去趕緊抬手瞄準房內的未知，愣了不到一秒瞬間發現一片漆黑的房裡還是透著剛剛的涼風他趕緊關上門反鎖。

衝到那該死在充電的電腦前看著傳輸狀態已完畢，就聽到激烈的撞門聲讓他趕緊拔掉隨身硬碟，卻突然聽到電腦發出嗶一長聲讓他錯愕的回頭發現不對勁他立刻跳開，繃的一聲，爆炸聲與火花讓他一個側翻趕緊趴在地上。

他這才知道為什麼目標沒有沖回自己的房間，縱使外面不知道有多少人電腦還藏了炸彈不死也重傷，雖然不是甚麼大規模的炸藥卻也讓他的耳朵痛的暫時耳鳴，他更無法想像如果是身穿禮服的蘿西後果會有多慘。

唰的一聲自動灑水系統起了作用，爬起身看著房裡有多處地方著火他頭還有點暈的讓自己趕緊站起來，就看自己模糊的視線當中門還是被撞壞的衝了人進來，握緊手中的槍扣下板機他的手還是精準的連開了四槍，看著衝進來的人還因為濕得一蹋糊塗一個個輕易中槍倒地他也覺得自己的重心還沒穩回來。

但是他漏掉了一個人而子彈因為他倒地而從他的脖子擦了過去，一倒地趕緊滾了起來五槍槍聲回到他的耳裡讓他頓時不禁心裡想吐槽，到底哪個單位訓練的，抬起手瞄準他扣下了板機，這把槍內的最後一顆子彈還是讓人倒地。

窗外的聲音陸陸續續的傳進耳裡，抽出槍袋中的另一把槍，他將濕透的眼鏡收到胸口走到落地窗前，他拋下的繩索依然在窗邊，他看著原本黑暗的田地不知道點亮了甚麼大燈，刺眼的光線還讓他不禁瞇起了眼睛，聽到各種叫喊他抓住繩索覺得自己該趕快跳下去了。

「他還活著。」

「快射他。」

步伐聲突然從自己身後傳來，他嚇的立刻側過身抬起自己的手覺得自己晚了一步，可他的食指在扣下板機前卻僵住了，昏暗的光線，他懷疑自己是不是產生幻覺了，可是眼前沒有停下的移動卻讓他遲疑的把手給放了下來。「咦。」

沒有濕透的身影，如果他是人，又是在甚麼情況下進來的。

再清醒不過的眼，如果他是鬼，自己又為什麼在這時看到。

熟悉的五官迷戀的冷峻神情，依然因為西裝而襯托的迷人身型，讓他幾乎都要屏住了呼吸，他根本都要忘了他身後此刻有多少槍火和多少人，他甚至根本沒有聽到激烈的油門聲，只見那伸出手的所愛之人以迅雷不及掩耳的速度將自己推出窗外。

手，有溫度。

 

TBC


	10. 0421

0421 

瞪大的雙眼錯愕的直視著那面不改色的臉龐愈來愈小，可舉起的槍口卻是瞄準著自己，讓他驚醒般的察覺到自己會摔死，但他卻不是也抬起自己手中的槍去對著自己深愛的人，而是想試著抓住繩索直到他看到對方槍口的火花。

在自己眼前的子彈卻突然改變彈道他這才發現身邊有多少槍火，自己的背直撞車頂他硬生生的摔在車上引起他的劇烈咳嗽，他根本無心去注意有多少子彈跟著他的墜落打破了多少窗戶，全身痛的他如夢醒般的抓住支點護著頭在槍林彈雨中大叫。

「快開───」

幾乎在伊格西沙啞大喊的同一時間點蘿西重踩了油門，子彈一樣噠噠噠噠的從各個方向擋在防彈玻璃上，第一次開這台小車從她一碰方向盤就只有粗魯可言，她根本相信自己的搭檔不會從車頂上摔下來。

用手錶吸住板金像是強力磁鐵一樣固定住自己，不曾鬆手的槍依然讓他的手指扣上板機瞄準敵人，看著車子往他預計的方向開去，他壓根兒沒想到自己會落在車頂，至少他也會坐在副駕駛說明他把飛機藏在哪裡。

「操，不好在我真的堅持要支援。」邊粗暴的打檔她邊瞄著剛剛研究的機關在想說到底要先按哪一個，好像有分前保險桿跟後保險桿的按鍵，往前方當然就是開前保險桿的那個，一按就看到前面的車被打得千瘡百孔。

Shit，錯愕的驚叫出聲，前面不是人倒就是車爛，只差沒左右控制實在是一大敗筆，不過有可能是因為蘿西不知道怎麼操作而已，他發現往他們過來的子彈真的變少了，兩手都抓緊了車頂支點眼看撞上了樹叢整台車馬力十足的因為與地面高低落差而彈了起來。

他想，蘿西到底知不知道車子會撞很大一下。

卻突然發現車子還沒著地前磅的一聲。

聽到咻的長聲等他錯愕的回頭只看到尾翼和火花，隨即車身著地他聽到蘿西爆出了髒話而鬆了油門，撞擊框的一下他被撞得有點疼立刻就聽到爆裂聲還噴出了各種建築殘骸，睜眼看到整個房子破了一個大洞燒了起來他整個屏住了呼吸。

因為爆裂的衝擊車子因為外力往前噴了幾米，她不知道她到底弄出了甚麼東西，重踩了煞車完全沒想過車頂上的人可能噴出去，她錯愕的握著方向旁轉過身向後看，完全不知道到底是口徑多大的火藥。

因為急煞他的手臂比剛剛還費力的穩定住自己，他跳下車看著後方的慘況還不斷發出的各種哀嚎聲，潮濕的木建築只擋了火勢一會火勢更是洶湧的燒到他幾乎看不到房子還剩下多少結構，就看好友一臉驚嚇的下車說了天啊。「妳用火箭砲。」

「你知道這台車有火箭砲的火力。」伊格西的聲音強硬的讓她不自覺的大聲喊了出來，那人生硬的表情更讓她覺得她好像做錯了甚麼一樣，更讓她莫名的反問這個人為什麼不先提醒自己這車子有哪裡需要小心注意。

「我怎麼知道這台車有這種東西啊。」他幾乎沒有對女孩子發過脾氣，可是他不知道為什麼他心慌意亂的對著自己的女性好友大聲喧嘩，就好像火勢還不夠小一樣他們的對話簡直要吵起來。

「那你責怪的態度是怎樣啊───」生氣的將車門甩上她完全不知道自己誤會了伊格西生氣的原因，她只覺得這次任務比她預想的後果還糟糕太多了，而重點是這台車還不是她開來的，就看好友激動的眼眶都紅了起來。

「妳知道那裏有誰嗎。」口氣幾乎像抽了一口氣一樣，斷語落在急促的短音上就好像他有說不下去的各種話一樣，他心裡各種複雜的讓他的表情從未再如此坦承過，就看那依然美麗不減霸氣不降的好友恍然地領悟到自己到底在急甚麼。

「你看到他了。」一瞬間所有的怒氣都消失了，原來好友終於看到今天才去悼念的人，她更有說不上來的心情不知去判讀此刻伊格西的神情，她知道對他來說那個人是多麼重要的存在，一種強烈的同理心讓她覺得好友像快哭出來一樣。

「所以不是我產生幻覺吧，為什麼妳看到他沒跟……挖操。」話才說到一半突然從後方有槍火掃射了過來，讓他跟蘿西雙雙壓低身子趕緊要上車就聽到螺旋槳逼近的聲音，更看一架直升機突然低空飛過拉升了上空，就傳來蘿西的驚喊聲。

「啊。」

他看到哈利的側臉，後方依然還有槍火攻擊了過來，他趕緊上車看著蘿西不斷出血的肩膀他脫下了西裝外套讓好友披上並抓住了方向盤，收起了剛剛瀕臨崩潰的情緒。「妳按住傷口踩油門。」

「你瘋了嗎前面是。」她有點難受的驚喊出來，她踩煞車當然不只是因為後方爆炸而是她知道前面就是一片海，而無人飛機更不可能藏在海底下，卻不懂為什麼伊格西堅持要她往前開。

「油門踩著，我會照妳的。」

他看著後方有人追了過來更有車子的燈光打了過來，他一手按在好友的手上像是希望自己也可以幫她按住傷口一樣，更笑出了以往鼓勵蘿西的笑容，彷彿剛剛所有的思緒都已沉澱了下來，而他依然總是對女生像個小哥哥的模樣。

而車子在輪子的加速中因放下了手煞車而急速的直摔海裡。

 

TBC


	11. 0424

0424

「檔案被刪掉了。」

從充滿鹹水味泡過海水後還能完好無缺的硬碟裡打開備份的所有資料，一插上電腦就迅速的讀取到了那顆硬碟還好好的活著，不過在食指用滑鼠點進去的瞬間是空的，讓所有人都愣住了，而梅林的一句總結讓伊格西瞬間就吼了出來。

「怎麼可能我回來它跑完了啊────」他甚至回頭和正在縫合傷口的蘿西對看了一眼，但對方只能給他一個無語的嘆氣甚至無奈的撇過臉，當然，這任務派給是給蘭斯洛特，即使組織有任何懲處都會跟自己無關。

「所以我才說是被刪掉了，你確定你有開啟保護模式。」轉過椅子面向兩個晚輩還有穿著白袍的同事，他字正腔圓的再重複他剛剛說的話，每個單字愈發低沉更像是在警告著這多久沒這樣大聲講話的人，更試著保持著冷靜來分析判斷。

「我知道那電腦有防寫程式我怎麼可能沒開。」忍不住的想大翻白眼，他自認為他很努力成為金士曼，也很認真在學習，這種質疑自己所有任何一個操作的審問方式讓他無法控制自己誇當的神情與手勢，好像他活像個門外漢一樣。

「你視線有離開過嗎。」皺緊了眉毛他挑起了單邊，他也認為金士曼不可能會犯這種錯誤，而他寫的程式一旦被打開是不可能在指令外被強制關閉的，甚至在開啟防護的情況下被遠端操控，就看伊格西抓了自己的頭髮用力的甩了手。

「我去。」他負氣的甩了手又踢了一旁的桌子轉過身罵了一口髒話，他閉起雙眼想忍住自己的怒氣，雙手插在腰上他不能自主的焦慮的走著，他當初為什麼會下那個決定，因為他覺得即使有人也是來追他不是追電腦。「我有回房間。」

「一定是被手動關閉了。」

沉下心的閉上了眼他愈來愈覺得已故的人會出現在那裏不是巧合，等他將螢幕切到加拉哈德的畫面時他只看到他在對付壯漢，早已出了房間，他也沒有懷疑他的行徑，而跟隨著蘭斯洛特的視線，也把人給跟丟了，重新抬起自己的視線他看著伊格西的神情瀕臨崩潰。

「一定是哈利。」重新和梅林對上眼他握緊了拳頭，那雙說不上是憤怒而凝重的眼睛，他知道這個人在當下哈利一現身時就看見了，他原本還有一絲希望這件事可以跟任務當作兩回事，但是他腦袋推想出的想法卻逼得他面目猙獰幾近瘋狂。

他伸出手掌希望伊格西可以控制自己的情緒，安撫似的朝著前方推了兩下要他降低自己高漲的憤怒，他與一旁神情惶恐的蘿西對上了眼，幾乎眼神交換了這下事情不妙的訊息。「我們姑且，不知道哈利現在是哪一邊的人。」

「他破壞我們的任務朝著我開槍最後還一走了之難道會跟我們站在同一邊嗎──────」

幾乎緊接在梅林的話尾，他忍無可忍的吼的整張臉都紅了起來，他甚至為自己沒有對要殺自己的人舉槍而感到莫名的憤怒，他甚至懷疑那其實是心碎，他腦裡不斷的去想過他可能是敵人，他可能有備而來，他知道金士曼怎麼運作。

可如果是，可如果是。

他為什麼，他為什麼。

站起來抓住那不斷遊走的表示焦慮的晚輩，眼前這個人可以算是金士曼中獨一無二的騎士之一，即便那曾經狂妄短見把所有缺點攬在一身的孩子，但那不放棄他的人離開了之後他也未曾放棄過自己。「你冷靜一點 今晚受到……」

「我連他是不是有失憶都無法確認是怎麼冷靜─────」甩開梅林的手他退了一大步，如果哈利甚麼都忘了，他更不可能讓自己有那個機會看清楚他的臉，因為他只需要遠遠扣下板機，他根本不需要如此多此一舉推自己出窗外。

可如果他不是，可如果他不是。

又是誰讓他，又是誰讓他。

「伊格西───」雙手抓住這比自己矮小卻強壯的男人，看著他失神的像是精神患者他試著讓這孩子恢復思緒，卻看那皺深眉頭閉緊雙眼的人拒絕任何人與他溝通一樣。

「伊格西，哈利開的那一槍……」

「就算他那一槍打中別顆子彈也不代表他不是敵人───」聽到蘿西在一旁想解釋甚麼他更是掙脫開前輩的箝制往好友一瞪，他知道蘿西在場可卻沒有人可以知道當時那個人看見自己是甚麼樣的神情，而看著自己的眼神也不該，也不該。

像是在指責自己一樣的無情。

那不是心無旁騖的殺手。

「他搞不好瞄準的就是我，他搞不好純心就是要摔死我───」

吼的自己的眼眶都紅了起來，他不斷的往後退失心的笑出了自嘲的笑容，可是他的心裡卻無比難受，所有的字語都只是瞬間從他的腦袋閃過，就像哪怕是停留一刻也好，也許他斷定的任何一種論述都足以讓他當場哭了出來，可他不想。

"麥可羅夫，你在嗎。"

「我在。」熟悉的聲音突然出現在緊張的氣氛當中，梅林轉過身卻嚇了一跳整個大螢幕都是青年的臉，他才突然想到這是公司電腦這是公司網域，而自己的姪子怎麼不是打電話到自己的手機而是駭入……

"看你那表情，誰叫你不接我電話。"

所有人錯愕的看著青年一頭捲髮像是剛睡醒似的沒有大多整理，卻身穿西裝打了領帶帶著半框的眼鏡，而臉則小的讓這個人看起來一點都不像成年人，那笑著一臉靦腆的笑容喝起了一旁拿起的馬克杯，上面寫著一個大字的Q。

"已經順利取回，任務完成。"

 

TBC


	12. 0504

0504

 

「甚麼叫任務完成，他是誰───」踹開旁邊的椅子他走到梅林旁邊手指著螢幕上莫名其妙的男人，只因為他聽到了奇怪的關鍵字，取回，任務，他突然清醒似的直覺認為這個人跟他們剛剛執勤的任務有關。

"看來你們在開會，不打擾了。"

「Geoffrey你再跟我解釋清楚。」眼睛直視著那撇開眼睛就打算把視訊通話關閉的人，他看著青年聽到自己被叫出了本名輕微的愣了一下，依然是優雅不疾不徐笑起了嘴角再把通話關閉，他正想著這傢伙甚麼時候破解自己的防火牆的。

「他到底在說甚麼梅林。」看著梅林從螢幕出現那個男人之後就沒在看過自己，甚至正面回答自己的問題，他加重語氣放慢自己單字間的間隔迫切的需要這個人回應自己，就好像這次的任務他們像被蒙在鼓裡似的，甚至認真的以為剛剛的通話不過是正常的業務往來。

拿掉自己的眼鏡他捏了捏自己的眉心，雙手環胸他背對著螢幕輕輕的靠上後面的桌子，他先看向了伊格西再看向所有人，即便他們不隸屬於任何組織，更無法被任何單位所管轄，但他們的確不可能跟政府組織沒有交叉關係。

「他是軍情六處的軍需官Q，這次的任務是軍情處委外的案子，重點是，他拿到檔案了。」

「搞甚麼東西啊。」一聽到政府單位他就莫名的反感，雖然不是身為金士曼的一股傲氣，但的確當初他重新點燃了那顆初衷的心，是因為他們是獨立的特務單位，他們是無名的特務，他們所執行的也是難度最甚的任務。

而他們是為了全世界的和平而戰。

而不是牽扯了國家甚至政府，甚至任何含括在內的利益拉扯。

「我們駭入他的系統之後他駭入我們的系統。」在伊格西繼續罵出髒話之前他單刀直入的就說出剛剛螢幕上出現的那個人跟他們的任務有甚麼關係，當然剛剛那個人刻意的失禮行為更表示了他的保護模式經不起他的破解。

而他更多的猜想只能問那個人了。

「他有必要刪除我們的檔案嗎，軍情六處那麼厲害他們自己去就好啦還委外幹嘛。」既然他可以駭金士曼的系統，那駭一個女人的鏡子是有多麼困難，現在來炫耀說他們任務完成，而蘿西不僅受了傷，他們可能要負責那棟飯店的損失。

他實在不懂怎麼會有這麼大費周章來捧自己的情報機構。

「他不關閉保護模式他進不了我們的系統，是病毒刪除我們的檔案。」

再次釐清問題的癥結點，其實事實上是他自己的疑點，但就目前來說這的確是最符合推論的，而一點點的讓伊格西去思考他剛剛在自我混淆的立足點在哪裡，卻發現伊格西還是在糾結別的事情看不清真相。

「然後呢，我們到底算甚麼。」從頭到尾他都覺得這是一個大幌子，他甚至不知道他要去拿的東西到底跟世界和平有甚麼關係，他甚至去懷疑為什麼蘿西真的要他去支援這個任務，他甚至不禁去想為什麼他要從美國飛回來。

難道這個任務真的需要他們去值勤嗎。

難道這任務的困難度是不確定性的嗎。

難道這任務就是為了讓他見到哈利嗎。

「你沒聽出來嗎。」聽著伊格西不經腦袋思考的就一句髒話，他不知道這兩年來的伊格西到哪裡去了，那個頂替了哈利可以代表前線作戰的加拉哈德，居然聽半天都沒發現哈利為什麼會出現在那裏嗎。

「甚麼啊。」他整張臉皺的，在這種情況下他認真的覺得他毫無腦袋可言，他腦袋閃過了各種言論甚至不知道是否富有理性，他的思考是否符合了邏輯，他甚至不敢去想那個女人到底跟哈利又有甚麼關係。

「哈利，在軍情六處。」他看著伊格西一臉還是狀況外的模樣，他放慢了單字只希望他鋪陳的邏輯可以讓眼前的人馬上進入狀況，他實在是不懂他們一開始在討論誰手動關了防護系統，而得利的是軍情六處而事實上他們的任務也到此為止。

這難道還不夠明白嗎。

「甚麼。」

「剛剛他也沒有多說甚麼，這事我會問清楚。」看著伊格西一臉恍然大悟的神情似乎把他們一開始的對話做徹底的連結，他又舉起手要伊格西冷靜一點，卻看他錯愕的瞪大了眼睛的瞬間就甚麼話也說不出來的轉身就跑。「你要去哪裡。」

「去軍情六處。」

一聽到喊出要到新的SIS大樓他差點連自己也追了過去，他看著蘿西包紮好了傷口突然要叫她去休息也不是，要叫她追上去也不是，他看著伊格西坐進了真空懸浮的膠囊列車裡他忍不住想上前阻止。「Q不在……」

「誰說我是要去找他們了。」鐵冷著表情他說出的話冰冷的像是忿恨說詞，更在車門蓋起來之前苦笑了出來，就好像下一刻他就會在車裡大哭。「你怎麼知道炸彈不是哈利裝的。」

而他知道如果哈利事先知道自己會在現場，

他肯定不會冒險讓自己有機會與他相遇。

所以他相信，哈利沒有失去記憶。

「伊格西───」看著列車迅速的往倫敦市中心飛去，他回頭看著蘿西堅強的站了起來與自己有默契的走近彼此，神色凝重的朝自己點了頭，彷彿希望自己也可以鼓勵好友一回。「蘿西，確保他平安。」

列車快的他感覺不到時間的快慢，雙手抵在自己的額際，他無聲的痛哭出來，從前好幾個小時在值勤的時候開始他壓抑下來的情緒，想想這兩年來他到底哭了多少回，他在那棟房子裡思念著他，在教堂外緬懷著他的身影。

這些都不能讓他見自己一面嗎。

如果哈利是為了救他，

那顆炸彈未必是針對自己，因為西裝是紳士的盔甲。

推他出窗外，是為了讓他不輕易被子彈瞄準。

那在最後開那一槍才更有說服力是為了救他也救自己。

可誰又能給他解釋，誰又能回答他的猜想不是一廂情願。

誰又能回答他哈利為什麼活著也不願意見他，

那是他自己無法釋懷，

那是屬於他自己的傷痛，

他沒有道理讓人跟著自己一起難過，

更沒有理由讓人替自己擔心自己的脆弱。

所以他就沒有資格得到一個答案嗎。

你自始自終都不曾告訴我你願意跟我在一起啊。

TBC


	13. 0606

0606

規律的電子儀器的嗶嗶聲，他知道是自己的心電圖傳來的聲音，絕對不會是別人，只是他沒有想到撐開眼皮是需要那麼長時間的力氣，他覺得自己全身使不上力氣，即便他可以感覺的到自己的手指試著彎了指腹而輕微的顫抖，即便他感覺到。

他還活著。

就像他深深睡了一覺毫無夢境的長眠，他的雙眼就像自從闔過以來就不曾再睜開過的那般沉重，他感覺不到身上任何一處的疼痛，只有溫順柔和的氣息直吹自己的口鼻，但是，他還聽到了另一個人的呼吸聲。

「你終於醒了。」看著疲憊的雙眼在張開後一陣恍惚的聚焦在自己身上，在前幾天得知這個人開始有了知覺反應，他每天都會在病房裡坐上幾會，就只為這個人第一眼睜開看到的會是自己而不是醫生或護士。

「Q。」發出幾乎像是氣音的字母，那不知多久沒有動過的聲帶乾澀的足以讓聲音沙啞的幾乎聽不出來他有說話，他看著眼前熟悉的青年笑著依然靦腆的笑容，他還記得他眼前的前一刻正被對著槍口，那種感覺好像是想起了甚麼一樣。

「這樣就代表你沒去傷到……」

看著那個人想伸手抓開供氧的面罩他站起身替他拿了起來，依舊溫文的語調順勢的停了下來，按住了長者的手臂，並確保點滴的針管沒有因此而脫落或造成額外的疼痛，卻發現躺在病床上的人一陣茫然的神情還睜大了自己的眼睛。

「我在，軍情處。」氧氣罩離開了自己的臉上，那虛弱的聲音更像是透露了錯愕的訊息，他輕易的環顧了陌生的四周，他試著想用雙手撐起自己的身體，卻發現自己連手肘都沒有支撐自己的力量。

「政府花錢治好你，你別起來。」扶著這想與地心引力為之抗衡的人並幫助他躺回了床上，卻發現哈利有點拒絕自己的阻擋，他輕輕的暗示了長者身上的針管以及檢測儀都還在身上，更沒有正面回答了哈利帶著疑問的語句。

「唔。」毫無作用的掙扎在年輕人的堅持下而停止，痠麻的無力感讓他注意到自己兩隻手臂上到處都是含著瘀青因針孔而留下的痕跡，他不是不信任好友的姪子，他只是更不禁去懷疑在他出任於這個任務的同時，政府又到底扮演了甚麼角色。

「你的管子還在身上，有哪裡會痛嗎，我們有試著讓麻醉一天一天減少。」他盡可能的釋出善意，替他拉好了身上的被子，卻發現眼前的人似乎沒有注意在聽自己說話，有些恍惚的雙眼像是在透露著這個人陷入了自己的思考。

根本沒有去思考過甚麼是讓麻醉一天一天的減少，而縱使他現在是被軍情處搶先一步的救了一命，又即使他現在身邊都沒有任何一個金士曼，又明明可能守在他床邊的也不應該會是眼前這個人，可他卻發現真正讓他感到不安的不是這些事。

而是在他闔上了眼之後至今再也無法彌補的，並將是他失去了甚麼。

那就是時間。

「從我死了那一刻起過了多久了。」

那與自己對上眼的注視像是緊緊咬住了自己一般，身為一個身經百戰的金士曼，前加拉哈德的哈利哈特，在無法掌控的處境，甚至無法掌握的觀察資訊，還有無法輕易使喚的四肢，他卻仍然可以維持在一定的理性之上毫無過多的情緒。

一個處在剛從深眠狀態而甦醒過來的人，那帶著脅迫性的訊息當中卻隱約透露著一股脆弱，更是讓他遲疑了是否該說出實話，他知道一旦他說出了實話，他甚至不用透漏更多，這曾經才智與武力兼備的長者可以馬上就理解了現在的狀態。

他甚至還不用去多說甚麼。

但是，他還是選擇了實話。

「一年了，事實上，你也只有死了幾分鐘。」

語氣充滿著官方的沉穩與內斂，這看似熟悉卻又如此陌生的人所表現出的神情是那麼的不善於說謊，在他聽到一年的這一瞬間，他已不知不覺的移開了自己的雙眼，也許醒過來的當時他覺得是重新開始。

可他現在卻覺得自己的心裡像挖空了一樣。

一種強烈的自我排斥卻又只能忽視掙扎的自己。

「你應該讓我死在那裏的。」

冰冷的語氣恍如漠視的冷靜，彷彿說出口的那條人命不屬於他自己一樣，他不太能理解那樣的冷靜，就像在教堂那場殺戮之後他依然可以維持著高傲的優雅，看著那空洞的眼神，就好像剛剛那一瞬間的茫然與遲緩就只是個錯覺。

可他卻依稀感覺到有甚麼在崩壞。

但上戰場的騎士，有哪一個不是視死如歸。

可是哈利，難道還有比死亡更糟糕的事嗎。

足以讓你說出這樣的話。

「我知道你現在不想說話，我請醫生過來了，我離開。」

 

TBC


	14. 0608

0608

出入的聲音也沒有引起他的關注，他只知道進來這間稱為病房的空間有一群穿著白袍的人，他聽見Q非常輕柔且慎重的細語，他知道這貼心的孩子只是希望剛恢復意識的自己不要被過多的談話所打擾。

他甚至沒有留意這些陌生的面孔，就只是聽著官腔的指示而有所回應甚至是被碰觸，但是繁瑣的檢查過程依然讓他覺得愈來愈疲憊，幾乎昏昏欲睡，他甚至懷疑也許他這樣閉上了雙眼就再也不會再睜開，可他知道他既然會醒來。

那就是他還有需要完成的事。

隱隱約約聽見了醫生說他的腦部狀態正常，無積血無毀損腦細胞依然正常運作，而在教堂所受的槍傷或是刀傷甚至各種挫傷和輕微骨折都沒有在身上留下甚麼後遺症，他更慶幸自己不是被作了甚麼人體實驗。

當身上的各種高科技儀器設備甚至讓他最感到異物感的各種管子都離開了自己，他才真實的感覺到他真的昏迷了很長一段時間，但他現在卻累的只想睡覺，也許他應該要先進食，或是應該先要去整理一下自己的身體和儀容。

但只靠著營養針與點滴的自己他相信他根本無法適應地心引力。

也許他需要有人可以照顧自己。

但他不想。

直到醫生對自己說可以睡沒關係，他應該會因為肚子餓或是身體其他反應而醒來，他甚至還依然感覺的到中央靜脈導管在自己鎖骨上造成的脹痛，也許他還會因為尿管離開自己身上而想下床找廁所。

但那也是他下次正式醒過來的事了。

&

闔上眼休息他卻意識異常的清醒，就好像他已很久沒有清醒過一樣，那是一種不好的睡眠品質，但他知道累的是身體，就好像他想起身卻沒有力氣一般，就好像他在作夢，卻只是一種意識形態在運轉。

所以當他下次醒過來時他因為受不了飢餓以及腸胃蠕動而發出的聲音而勉強自己撐起了身子，他的雙眼確定了現在這個空間只有自己，他甚至沒有想去按鈴求助的意思，握緊了床柱他覺得下床這個動作可以導致他全身在發抖。

當他的雙腿落在地上的時候他這才注意到自己是瘦到何種地步才能讓自己的雙腳這麼纖細，看著房內的一扇門他突然覺得幾步腳程卻是如此漫長，沒錯，他要進食之前他想要先整理自己一番，觀察了四周一番，他這才發現床尾放著一個他會去使用的器材。

不是輪椅，也不是甚麼高科技的先進義肢，而是一個最單純不過的拐杖，他知道貼心的Q替自己準備是因為對自己有所了解，甚至他知道這拐杖將會陪伴他復健的一段時間，讓自己費盡了力量而讓柺杖撐起了自己而行走。

這對他來說無疑不是一件難事。

成為金士曼的騎士他們受盡了各種訓練，出任了各種艱難的任務，他有冷靜果斷的執行力，他有堅不可摧的意志力，他受的了耐心的考驗，他受的了疼痛的折磨，而這也不過是他人生中的其中一次的復健，只是相對的漫長罷了。

撐住自己的雙臂抵在自己腋下甚至有時會貼著自己肋骨的拐杖，讓他不經意的意識到光是觸碰自己的皮膚是有多麼強烈的存在感，就好像他身上的脂肪少的超乎自己的想像，甚至每一個邁步他可以感受到撐在地上的像是替代了他兩隻肌肉萎縮的雙腿。

他甚至發現他的心忍不住的微微在發抖。

因為年紀過半百的自己撐的是日積月累鍛練下來的肌理和筋肉，保護著隨著年紀而脆弱的骨頭，而因為躺了病床這麼長時間反而讓他恍如自己像個需要人照顧的年邁之人，甚至他害怕自己不禁一摔可能就要躺在床上更久一段時間。

小心翼翼的一步一步走向門邊，他覺得自己已經開始在出汗，手指感應門一開感應式的電燈一亮，舒適的梳洗空間以及完善的盥洗用具打在柔和的光線下，讓他莫名的感覺到一陣鬆懈感，看著牆邊有著安全預防的把手設施，他卻忍不住的冷笑了出來。

他從沒想過自己會這麼狼狽。

從沒想過自己會像個年老的長者需要用上這樣設計的浴室。

還有開門式的浴缸設計。

也許那就是專門設計給傷患的貼心福利，在政府轄下已算良心的設備。

當他進入乾濕分離的浴室與廁所的空間，門更是自動的關了起來鎖上，擱置了拐杖他抓緊了欄杆伸出顫抖的手解開了身上的病服，他看著自己病懨懨的身子卻彷彿這是別人的軀體一樣，他甚至不敢想像他現在只剩下多少重量。

抬頭看上鏡中的自己，消瘦的臉頰讓他像認不得自己一樣的產生恐慌的恍惚，茂密的鬍子更讓他有無家可歸的遊民模樣，依然留長的頭髮到是以讓他看不出頭上癒合的傷口，而靠近左眼的傷痕讓他想起在他想閃過子彈時被擊碎的鏡片。

雖然防彈卻依然在這麼近的距離碎在槍口之下，但似乎也因此沒有讓腦袋被子彈穿過，不然他早就後腦爆開不用救了吧，移開了視線他專心的要走進浴缸裡，每一步他都是謹慎的緩慢的讓自己靠近浴缸。

當他終於坐進了浴缸甚至感覺得到尾椎骨接觸到冰冷的觸感，他覺得自己這樣的行徑是如此可笑，伸手按下觸控的水源開關熱水灑在自己的身上，他調整著適當的溫度讓他的身軀因為溫暖的水溫而有所舒適。

可他卻自嘲自己像個退化的老人，而隨即又告訴自己也不離這樣的年紀相差多遠，但他卻突然心跳漏了一拍，他迅速的摀住了自己的臉，腦海浮起了一個年輕孩子的臉，猛然意識到年齡是一種因果律的剋星。

他又怎麼能戰勝時間。

不，他現在不應該去思考這件事。

他不能去想像當伊格西看到這樣的自己會是甚麼樣的心情。

甚麼樣的神情。

甚麼樣的念頭。

他只知道先崩潰的會是自己。

劇烈的呼吸讓他的喘息帶著哽咽，忍住自己胡亂的心緒，他閉緊了眼睛只去想像現在灑在自己身上的熱水，是有多少的水柱而成，是有多麼規律而灑起的水聲，是有多麼暖心的溫度落在自己的身上，就像是一種洗滌的道路。

如果他不洗去這一身脆弱，

他又重新站得起來嗎。

只有他一個人他辦得到嗎。

他又怎麼會，去這樣質疑自己。

怎麼會。

 

TBC


	15. 0609

0609

 

眼睛張開的一天就是梳洗，進食，復健，閱讀，復健，進食，他的一天當中花費的時間在吃飯和運動，他從可以穩妥妥的走路訓練開始，搭配著營養師為自己準備的餐點，甚至到戶外散步，他才發現原來這裡並不是他想像得像籠子一般。

就為了把特定的人給關在這裡。

他甚至輕易的就可以走出花園而離開這裡。

他沒有被額外的打擾，就只是安心平靜的休養，得到充足的休息、適當的飲食、完善的復健療程，規律的生活就像讓他自己掌握了熟悉的步調一樣，直到他的體況體能可以從復健轉換到訓練時，他終究知道Q跟自己的對話是沒有結束的。

他看到Q坐在自己準備休息的地方等待自己，在花園跑了幾圈後他決定停下來休息喝了口水，他覺得自己的肺活量恢復的很快，身體的代謝功能與排汗系統也讓他滿身是汗，臉上也透紅的看起來是很健康的膚色，他沒有理會注視自己的視線。

「咳嗯，我可以坐在這裡嗎。」看著眼前的前輩恢復成自己記憶中的模樣，依然英俊挺拔的身形不顯老，總是讓頭髮整齊的像是個優雅的紳士，即使現在身穿V領的運動衫還汗流浹背，他依然像是身穿西裝的騎士。

散發著渾然天成的優雅。

「你很聰明。」這明明先斬後奏的人還依然賣乖的詢問自己是否能佔了自己可以坐下的位置，將水放在剩餘的坐位上，邊擦著自己臉上的汗，他也毫不客套的單刀直入，視線卻在他遠遠看到Q的當時就沒有在對到過。

「嗯我知道，不必您刻意讚許。」沒有虛心的接受反而理所當然的拒絕讚賞，在無意識下讓這明明溫文儒雅，清秀又帶著稚氣的自己充滿了自負的氛圍，並促使著他在這個工作領域上受到重用，想當然他的能力絕非一般人能比擬。

看著這依然臉上帶著若有似無的微笑，他幾乎可以感覺到沉穩的面具之下似乎刻意的在表現出青澀的靦腆，像是在透露著不想與自己有任何的衝突，但那對上自己的雙眼他卻覺得這孩子並沒有他想像的那麼簡單，更使他明瞭直接的說出他至此的結論。

「你知道在我能選擇的時候，讓我無從選擇。」

「我沒有這個意思，哈利。」話鋒一轉眼神一冷，他跟著眼前的長者收起了自己的笑容，他在最後親暱的直呼哈利的名字，他透露了請求的嗓音和神情，並如他所猜測，哈利果然不需要與自己過多的談話就能知曉甚麼。

「你隱瞞了我的性命。」在他醒過來的這幾個月他沒有一個認識自己的人出現在自己眼前，除了Q，就好像全世界的人都不知道他還活著一樣，如果說是刻意隱瞞特定某一些人，這倒不如說他就像歷年來假死而招進來的特務一樣。

只要政府沒有給你一個新的身分，你就像是人間蒸發一般的行屍走肉。

你插翅也飛不出這裡。

「您依然可以選擇離開這裡。」哈利說的一句簡短的句子卻內含著各種責備甚至不諒解，甚至透露著對自己的不信任甚至可以說是失望，從那有些鄙視帶著敵意的輕視語氣，讓這散發著優雅氣息的男人在沒有笑容的臉上增添了不悅。

「做個毫無身分毫無國籍的人去養老嗎。」冷笑了一聲，看著Q不斷對自己表達著善意的神情，相較之下那鎮靜的語氣彷彿更是充滿了官方的強勢，他不免覺得這是可笑的說詞，畢竟說穿了他也只不過只有兩種選擇。

「您還是大英帝國的公民，也有政府給的身分。」

留長了自己的頭髮他覺得自己多了點穩重，也覺得自己看起來成熟多了，相較之下也看起來有城府多了，他認為自己此刻的模樣比以前還更有說服力，可他卻發現哈利一秒就揭穿了他最想要的那條路。

「你現在是要我直接受制於軍情處嗎。」直直的看著那個從小看到的孩子，他不是不了解這個孩子，他不是不信任這個人，而是他不信任他現在的身分和他所處的這個地方，就看Q一口就反駁了自己的指控。

「我並沒有這麼說。」

他的確是這麼希望哈利留在軍情處，明明實際上哈利是打開天窗說著已不需要多說的亮話，可事實上卻只是想知道這一切是否都是他所策畫，而他是否就真的逼他進入軍情處不可，他沒有正面回答哈利想要的答案，卻看哈利更篤定的說穿了他掌握的關鍵。

「當你需要我的時候你就會這樣做。」

當他說出這句話後他觀察到那個孩子剎那間沒有隱藏住自己的錯愕和放大的瞳孔，就像他沒有想過自己會這麼直白的剖開既有的面具、慣有的態度和熟練的說詞一樣，而Q就只能表現原始的焦慮對自己皺緊了眉頭苦笑著。

「我很抱歉，哈利。」發現自己的確被哈利給徹頭徹尾的質疑，他不得不佩服哈利的洞察力與分析重組訊息是有多麼的快速，他不否認他沒有過這樣的想法，他也不否認他知道哈利在這樣的情況下不會拒絕他的請求。

「這不是你的本意。」

看著眼前的人表現出最原始該有的模樣，他移開了眼睛像絲毫不放在心上似的，讓鳥兒飛到草皮上這種畫面吸引了自己的注意力，拿起水瓶他又喝了幾口，表現的出他沒有要跟人爭辯甚麼的意思，而他也不是不知道Q的本行又不是作這個。

「但我還是必須為我執行的事而道歉。」

也許他覺得是自己的語句神情拿捏得不夠好，又或者是他原本就沒有要隱瞞哈利甚麼的意思，但哈利卻先行一步的說了出來，他一起跟哈利看著草皮上的鳥兒又振翅的飛離了花園，就看哈利又將臉轉向了自己。

「你沒讓麥可羅夫知道對吧。」他其實更發覺這事情沒那麼簡單，是因為連他們之間唯一連繫的人都不知道他還活著，不然他不可能放任自己在政府之下，而他知道梅林不會允許Q招攬自己進軍情處。

「你知道軍情處是外勤的門外漢，我們需要你，哈利。」也許軍情處歷年來就是英國的情報頭子，但事實上很多事情是金士曼搶先了一步，有時那不是錢的問題，有時那不是一個態度的問題，有時那只是一個信念的問題。

「不是要你執勤，也許你願意執勤也沒關係。」

看著Q說著不屬於他份內事該盡的職責，還打著圓場說明不是要他去開開槍殺個人，但他依然冷笑了出來，至今科技發達，他覺得現在就算要毀了一個人也不需要靠人力，只需要靠腦力和一個指令，將來取代的殺人武器只是一個遠端遙控的軟體，所有分析都和電腦一樣數據化。

「政府暢行無阻還有你這位天才軍需官的存在，讓它擁有金士曼只是讓它成了一種利器，它將不再是種信仰。」

 

TBC


	16. 0610

0610

「可你明明希望這才是必須成就的信仰。」

他知道哈利在暗指什麼，也許亂世才成就了英雄，而和平時代需要的只是政治的手腕，可英雄卻依然無所不在，這不是因為亂世而是因為對世界還保有了善良的一面，但卻也只是放任體制造就了下個亂世。

「政府既然攸關金錢和利益就不可能是信仰。」

說穿了這些又是要談論一個國家的走向，也許那只是一個青年對現在的世界保有了一絲的期待和期許，所以他們才是有君主的國家，樹立了象徵和一種信仰，但不管由誰主權一旦利益衡量就隨人心所變。

「這難道不是人的問題嗎，也許我們談的太廣義，也許我們想得太困難，也許只是我們沒有成為英雄的舞台罷了。」他明明懂哈利說什麼，他也覺得他們明明是有所共識的，卻因為站在不同立場而像在爭論一樣，就發現哈利果然有誤解他的意思。

「這世道就是需要這樣的人，而騎士不是英雄。」

金士曼雖然是無名的英雄，但他的成就不是為了成為英雄，而是成為一個騎士，既不為名所干擾，更不為利而左右，而這世道依然有著虛偽的人這無可避免，而他更嚴重懷疑軍情處背後還有更大的計劃。

「我沒有要你抹滅金士曼。」他看出哈利愈來愈明顯的敵意，趕緊就澄清否認，雖然他只是拿英雄作為比喻，但並不是要他促成英雄而捨棄騎士，這當然故有所不同，但他想說得明明就沒有那麼複雜，卻發現哈利依然沒有相信自己。

「難道你不具備這樣的能耐嗎，Geoffrey。」

「只有你有，哈利。」他著急的幾乎拳頭握緊了起來，卻發現自己說出口的話又是可以誤導哈利此刻的想法，他撇開臉止住了自己的話，更換了一口氣說出自己的真心話。「可我只希望不要再有明明是重疊的任務，可卻只能互相漠視，坐等得利，不應該是這樣子，我向你保證，堅持救活你，是我的私心，不是政府。」

「但你說服了政府花錢花心力就為了把我綁在這裡，這才是你的重要性。」他總算知道政府所扮演的是被動的角色，而的確Q此刻的任何決定任何理念都只是更證實了政府只是使了高明的手段漁翁得利。

也許一直以來他們就是信念不同罷了。

「你不能將我必須看你送死的焦急當作我是個傲慢的毛孩子。」

失去原有的沉穩他著急的解釋著，也許如果哈利的心境沒有罣礙他們在談論此事會更有認同度，可他知道那不是影響哈利的信念，而是造成哈利的決擇上多了一條顧慮，並更鄭重的又道了一次歉，也許那個顧慮是早在教堂殺戮後就該處理的事。

「我很抱歉，哈利。」

「你不必為你無法避免的事而道歉。」

輕輕的偏了頭，他不懂此刻Q過多的歉意是因為什麼，而他的確相信Q的為難抑或者是不能見死不救的心情，他是個成熟的成年人並不是沒有智慧就此誤解了這個人，卻發現Q依然堅持的結束這段對話。

「我有，你想知道的資料。」站起身他依然要仰著頭看著他尊敬的長輩，他覺得他們也談的夠多了，他也沒有多說的必要。「如果你因私心而找我，我樂意給你，如果你肯原諒我的魯莽，我絕對能讓你安心留在這裡。」

看著那最後給自己一個苦笑般的微笑，Q就這樣轉身默默的離開了花園往室內走去，將手上的水給喝光，他覺得自己不用再繼續跑下去了，可能回去洗個澡他就要用餐了，拿著自己帶出來的水瓶和毛巾他緩緩的也走向已成為他暫時居所的病房。

 

TBC


	17. 0612

0612

 

淋浴過後就是泡在熱水澡裡放鬆的時刻，修長的雙腿曲折著一定的彎度他才有辦法躺在浴缸裡，看著這舒適的環境，他突然也不覺得這裡哪裡像病房，除了很少跟人交談之外，他覺得這根本是一種另類的退休生活。

悶熱的蒸氣蒸紅了自己的臉蛋，他難以想像前陣子自己消瘦的模樣就連照著鏡子都會自我厭惡，看著自己的手臂延伸到手掌，雖然他依然覺得自己比過去還纖細許多，但他身上的肌肉還是結實了回來。

泡著水十分鐘他就覺得應該要起來了，關掉熱水放掉浴缸裡的水，他起身拉了一條浴巾擦拭自己的身體， 走出了濕地板的區域，將浴巾拉上了頭想把頭上的水滴給擦乾，他邊看著鏡中的自己，忽然覺得他的胸膛變得如此單薄。

等等吃飯前做個一百下的伏地挺身。

將浴巾繫在自己的腰上拿起了吹風機，他還不禁總是會因為看著自己的臉就會往傷疤看去，那顆差點奪走自己性命的子彈，讓他的身體在還受腦波干擾之餘還不斷的因身上的傷口而筋攣，使他受長期麻醉而處於睡眠狀態。

放下吹風機他撩開了自己的頭髮，更貼近了鏡子一點，他看到自己的頭皮上有一道很長的傷疤，意外的是他的頭髮居然不受影響的依然茂密，移開手他往旁邊拿了件浴袍就套上，將腰上的浴巾給扯下他讓浴袍繫上了腰帶，看了一眼牆上崁入的電子時鐘，嗯，他的飯已經在他桌上了。

伸手感應而解鎖打開了門，食物的香味飄進了自己的鼻腔，他已迫不急待想要享用，踏出廁所他走到房內的空地停下腳步就往前傾倒，輕易的用手掌接住了自己下壓地板的力量，他用自己的背部肌肉與腹部肌肉在支撐自己的重量。

開始一下兩下三下的進行伏地挺身。

當他滿臉通紅的起身時，他又看看時間，嗯，沒有花很多時間嘛，走向自己吃飯用的桌子，他還記得是在他可以下床吃飯時堅持要人搬進來的，雖然大多時候他也會在那張桌上閱讀，他就不再去要求書桌和餐桌的差別了。

當然他覺得，這裡要是有廚房就更好了。

雖然這裡的伙食還不是很難吃，但他只是覺得可以打發時間又能和自己的胃口。  
也是一種娛樂。

拉開椅子妥妥的坐下，熟練的拿起刀叉優雅的吃起盤內準備的餐點，當然紳士是不會穿著浴泡就這樣坐在餐廳吃起飯來，但在接下來的時刻他不會離開這個房間而換個裝只為自己還未就寢，他覺得正在看攝影機的人應該會覺得他有病。

一口一口的將食物送進口中，品嘗著嘴裡的味道，他覺得這又是他在這裡的另外一種樂趣，他不在吃飯時看電視，更不在吃飯時作其他事情，所以更讓他思考起剛剛他跟Q的那段對話。

他們不再談論的對話當中，其實他知道Q是希望他可以成為訓練官或者是輔導官，只是為何他要留下來，其實他想過他就像歷屆犧牲的金士曼一樣，依然有後輩可以支撐著他畢生的理念，就這點來看，他倒不用杞人憂天未雨綢繆。

為什麼他會堅持在金士曼裡，只因為政府利益和世界和平常常只有一線之隔。

又如果他老的殘的甚麼都不能動時。

那和現在的處境又會有甚麼差別嗎。

「咳。」腦中又閃過一個人的身影，他在吞嚥的過程中差點噎死了自己，他劇烈的咳起嗽來，放下刀叉一手摀著自己的嘴，伸手拿了一旁的高腳杯喝了一口水潤一下自己的喉嚨，他這才想起曾有人說自己的後半輩子都要陪在自己身邊。

生理性的眼淚幾乎被逼出了眼眶，他又喝了一口水，他甚至覺得他要是在這麼激烈的咳下去可能就會有醫生衝進來了，他努力的順了自己的呼吸，擤了一下自己的鼻子，卻發現自己鼻酸的紅了眼眶，摀住嘴巴的手感覺到自己的唇形在哭。

「嗚。」

猝不及防的心情突然湧上了心頭，就好像他醒來的這幾個月來他都不曾讓自己去觸碰到這個心情，他甚至不准讓自己去思考這個問題，還有某個他在乎的人，在等待自己的回覆，又或者說，要不是那通電話，也許他當下就會拒絕了那個孩子。

可他不懂自己為何會傷心。

這是一股他不懂的情緒。

其實他明明一直都知道那繫著他的心是為了甚麼事。

那個他曾待如親生的期待，沒錯。

他待那個人親如自己的孩子，他知道自己一直很在乎他。

可這種心情卻莫名的讓他覺得羞愧。

再次擤了一下自己的鼻子，他皺緊了自己的眉頭閉緊了眼睛，眼淚不斷從自己的眼角直流，他說不出自己到底為何那麼心痛，他捏住了自己的嘴巴就怕自己哭出聲音，回想起自己醒來的那一天自己忍下了自己的心緒。

為什麼他要去思考伊格西的反應。

而那樣的猜測卻只是讓自己更加傷心。

可為什麼是傷心。

因為自己回應了那樣的心情嗎。

他哭紅了自己的臉，並哭紅了自己的眼，胸口痛的他覺得自己難以呼吸，他回想起更衣室的那段荒唐性事，他覺得那也不過是同性之間的床事罷了，他既不是青澀的戀愛人，更不是高尚的處子情節。

那種事情過了就會忘了。

那種事情拒絕了就會放下了。

只是他不知道為何自己卻這麼輕易的就讓這段純粹給變調。

是因為他很寂寞嗎，是一種自我投射嗎。

那曾經害怕的遺憾現在像禁錮自己於情緒之中的唯一原因。

甚麼時候，這是會使他如此脆弱的基石。

讓他無處可歸。

他不可能回去，也更可不可能透漏自己還活著的訊息。

他不過就是個年邁需要做復健的垂死之人。

也許那種曾經的驕傲都成了一種自我厭惡。

這樣的自己就像個將死之人，為什麼卻還要對那個人動心。

為什麼自己真的對那個人動了情。

為什麼。

 

TBC


	18. 0613

0613

 

「這是當時任務後續的處理狀況。」手上拿著哈利哈特的檔案資料，他親手交給了本人，看著哈利當著自己的面將檔案給拆封，他沒有阻止也沒有說出任何意見，當他知道哈利要見他時，他就知道他已經作出了決定。

伸手接過了說不上很厚的一本資料袋，解開纏繩面不改色的翻開了第一頁，嗯，是自己假屍體的資料，還有模糊不清的血肉，他不禁納悶著這樣的手法就可以瞞過金士曼的眼底嗎，不過想想在全世界大亂的時候還有誰會真去查死在眼前的屍體是假的。

翻了第二頁他看到了自己的病歷表，他不陌生，就算他身上到底受了多少傷縫了多少針他也記得一清二楚，旁邊一頁就是自己正在急救的照片，看這個角度八成就是從監視器截下來的吧。

再下一頁，他真的剃了個大光頭開了顱內手術，嗯連多少口徑的子彈都標出來了，全然不管Q在旁邊多心驚膽戰的看著自己像在看別人的資料一樣，這渾然是個隱私的東西，也是絕密的資料，他不覺得，在這獨一無二的知情者面前。

還有甚麼是不可告知的。

再翻了下一頁他看到類似的照片可症狀寫得是癲癇，甚至連到底過了第幾日都沒有寫，他想他的麻醉才剛要退他就開始強直性抽躍性發作了吧，所以在他連昏迷都算不上的時候，他就必須降低神經細胞興奮。

更正確來說，為此，他非昏迷不可。

再下一頁七日後，依然是有癲癇的症狀發作，開始不耐煩的快速翻過，剩下的都是類似的病例，他心不禁思考著就算他的生死召告天下，他也不過是個躺在白床上只會讓人傷心難過的病人罷了，他甚至對自己還活著這件事感到一點點的釋懷。

他甚至也不認為Q作的任何一項決定是錯的。

接著看著自己復健的資料照片，他不禁真的認真的懷疑軍情處是狗仔來著吧，看著除了浴室之外的場景，和各種醫師診斷的說明，他覺得自己還真沒有隱私來著，闔起了資料他放回袋子裡伸手還給了紀錄本人。

「你要放我這。」愣了一下伸手接過哈利還回來的資料袋，他認為這份是專門準備給他的，而他迅速的現場翻完就要還給自己，讓他不禁懷疑的傻笑了出來，就看哈利毫無興趣的雙手插在口袋裡。

「這種資料怎麼可能只有一份。」看著Q像是在等待著還有甚麼須要看過的資料，就看他把資料袋給好好的收起來，向自己比了手指示意等自己一下，就看他把電腦螢幕給轉向自己。

「的確紙本只有一份。」用滑鼠控制著游標他點進去一個命為范倫坦的資料夾裡，他首先就點進去以加拉哈德為命名的資料夾，他開始注意哈利的細微神情，卻發現他依然理所當然毫無反應的看著自己點開了影片檔。

「這是我的錄影檔，你駭進了金士曼的電腦裡。」看著他生前最後一個執行的任務也是他還是加拉哈德而執行的最後一個任務，甚至教授頭爆掉的噁心畫面，到范倫坦的住處吃詭異的麥當勞，他不懂他怎麼可以有這種東西。

「當然不是。」一口就否決了自己可能偷了這些機密檔案的嫌疑，而事實上如果他真的是駭進了他親愛的舅舅的電腦裡，可能命名的名稱會更表示一些梅林的品味才對，不過有件事他還是必須聲稱清楚。

「但我們也不是交換資訊，這就算是一種，嗯，一種，獎品，好，對，可能算是一種交換資訊。」

當他看著哈利挑眉挑的更高的時候，他心裡不禁更心虛的覺得自己必須說出實話，畢竟眼前的長輩也是看自己長大的人。「就是我們打了個賭，然後比了比賽，然後我藉此向他邀功，所以我刻意跟他要了這個檔案的資料，而且是要我自己取得的。」

「你為了我先要了這個檔案。」他的聲音不自覺得提高了起來，更是把他的疑問給放大了，他雖然不是不了解梅林跟姪子的互動，可是對於Q的古靈精怪有時候梅林還是會逆著歪風太寵溺了這個孩子。

「你知道，我跟他說我想知道哈利參予的最後一個任務，如果有額外甚麼線索我會再告訴他，然後。」自己的語速不自覺得愈說愈快，雙眼更直盯盯的看著一臉大人看做錯事的小孩的神情的哈利，更在最後把音給拉得更高了。

「如果政府有甚麼難搞的想找上門去我會先幫他處理好，嗯，好吧，這也算是一種利益交換，可是那不是公事上的。」

「你和梅林一直作這樣的事。」他忍不住的提高了自己的聲音，他實在是難以想像梅林會讓Q一直作著違法的事情，甚至是背著政府刻意作了一些違背命令的決策，更在第一線就阻擋了政府的優先權。

而這又考驗了Q的忠誠度，這梅林是不怕Q的職位不保嗎。

這掉腦袋還是叛國都扣的上罪名吧。

「也不是一直，就是，就是，就是偶而。」因為緊張他還不斷的把手掌抹上了自己的嘴唇又抓下了下巴，腦袋不斷的思考著他要怎麼坦承會比較好，而且他明明最重要的事都還沒說，他就覺得他已經開始在緊張了，而哈利已經自顧自的看起了檔案的其他內容。

「金士曼真的做得很好，尤其是加拉哈德。」看著哈利繼續往下點了進去，早已對這裡的資訊設備非常明瞭，直接用手指點著螢幕，而出現的是哈利的徒弟，他還隨著哈利的快轉而快速的解說了一下。「繼承你的名號的現任加拉哈德，然後，你……」

關掉了伊格西的影片他點到梅林的資料夾裡，卻發現一個奇怪的女性畫面就點了進去，差點讓他倒抽了一口氣，而Q也當場傻眼的停下了要阻止自己的話，他的神情瞬間錯愕的停了幾秒。「那是梅林視角嗎。」

 

TBC


	19. 0615

0615

嗯，他刻意把影片搬到別的地方，看來還是被發現了嗎。

不過那檔案不管搬去哪放都很奇怪啊。

就看哈利瞬間又恢復一臉正經的把女性渾厚的臀部畫面給關掉，好像沒有看到那個畫面一般，並不作任何評價的繼續看蘭斯洛特的影片，嘴裡更說著事不關己的話，就好像檔案的歸屬者跟他一點關係都沒有一樣。

「前段的戰鬥畫面，不應該把這個資料歸在梅林吧。」

「喔，這是我的失誤。」

看得出哈利在冷面的嚴肅神情之下有一絲的動搖，他簡短的盡量維持自己的沉默，簡單來說他的小收藏已經給了眼前人看了，至於這個人會不會留下來不用言語他也可以知道，他不想背負著過去還有這麼長的空窗期而重新活過。

「你還有甚麼可以給我。」站直自己的身子將自己的視線移開了螢幕，他看著似乎在等待自己說些甚麼的孩子，就看Q雙手交疊讓手背抵在自己唇上手肘立在桌上，似乎在猶豫甚麼似的。

遲疑了一會，他又從抽屜拿出了另外一個資料袋，這次他站起身再次親手交給了哈利，並有些送客的意味，更表示著不要在這辦公室下拆開，雖然今天的會面只有錄影沒有錄音，但這份禮物的確是他想送給哈利的，並在他的手要抽走之前他拉住住了資料袋直視著哈利的雙眼。

「答應我哈利，不要傷害自己。」

&

對於Q的忠告他沒有作任何表態，但是他似乎知道Q要他在一個人的情形之下自己去看，而這也表示他必須在Q可以處理的監視系統之下才可以打開，所以他回到了自己的房間並把資料放到了桌上，並脫下了西裝外套把它吊了起來。

心裡不禁納悶著還有甚麼東西是可以這麼避諱要這麼隱密不可的嗎。

拆開了資料袋伸手去拿，指頭的觸感讓他馬上就知道裡頭全是相片，當他試著一把就把全部相片拿出來時，不知道是因為紙感造成的手滑還是他看到相片有一瞬間的呆滯，手上有彈性的相片紙從手上彈了出去灑了一地，而他當場就佇立於此像動彈不得。

也許當他看到伊格西跟女人正常的來往，

他能讓自己面不改色又或許自己的心裡可以克制那波濤洶湧的情緒。

可是當他看到一張一張出現在教堂面前的照片，還有自己住處的照片，不同穿著，不同打扮，不同時間點，他的眼淚卻悄悄的從他的眼眶滴了出來，一種相似的思念讓他想起自己曾經強壓下來的心痛，在他以為這個人已回歸到了正軌的生活，不再對自己有所眷戀。

啊，他知道那個孩子是真心愛著自己，

就像他所需要的他都能全數給得了他一樣。

他遲疑的跪在了地上，想伸手去撿卻又怕自己像撿起自己曾經遺失的珍貴東西一樣哭了出來，忍住自己不住顫抖的雙手他覺得自己的心有甚麼湧了出來，一種潰堤的思念以及內心真實的感觸全因為壓抑而就此擊潰了自己的理智。

「嗚嗚。」

他知道自己真心愛著那個人。

不是因為愧疚。

不是因為憐愛。

在他心裡的確撫平了他所缺失遺忘的愛情。

不管他是多麼稚氣又無禮的孩子。

他確實把他當作一個男人來看待。

不管因為有多少不許他都真心愛上了那個人。

在一種兩相思卻必須截斷的相繫，他為此無助的跪坐在地，手指邊顫抖的觸碰了照片，就好像他可以因此觸碰到那個人的臉，他的眼淚因為自己的俯視而一滴一滴沾濕了那笑的依然燦爛的臉容，他不知道自己此刻是甚麼樣的神情。

看著這一年多來累積的上百張照片還有很多是那個孩子的生活點滴，多了一點成熟的男子氣概，卻又不失天真溫柔的與妹妹互動著，他忍不住的想擠出自己的笑容，希望這個人可以在沒有自己的生活下而快樂的生活。

即便他個人的時間都花費在思念自己上，可他卻不覺得他要是回以了這樣的感情又能讓這個孩子幸福多久，也許不出十年，他就必須擔憂一個年老的人，他就必須照顧著脫累的人而失去他該擁有的性生活。

一個正常男人該有的生活。

所以他才因此這麼困惑的流連在他們不該跨越的那段曾經。

在他一張一張撿起了地上的照片時他才錯愕的發現，所以Q什麼時候知道他和伊格西的事，他居然能如此觀察到自己的心緒嗎，還是他又只是當方面的認為只是自己的猜測，又或者是他只是讓自己確切的去衡量他使否該回歸他原本應該屬於的地方。

如果。

如果，不能將愛從心中掏出來。

如果，掏出來必須這麼的痛。

就讓我藏在心底吧。

直到我可以不再有任何神色，

直到他的顏面神經都不再因為自己的心痛而產生此刻的痛哭。

啊啊，他需要出去透透氣，在這單調乏味的空間裡，他只會不斷的去想念那個人，收回自己丟盡顏面的神態他一張一張的將照片放入自己的掌心，眼淚卻依然不受控制得從眼角滴落，也許他這麼一哭他將不會再因為那個人而落淚哭泣。

可他的心卻無法因此就再也不再疼痛。

將照片收到資料袋裡他將它好好的收在自己的衣櫃裡，脫下自己的襯衫他決定換上了他不會去穿的圓領T字衫，脫下了自己的西裝褲他換上了不適合他這個年紀的緊身牛仔褲，上頭還有一個一個破洞看起來不知道是哪來的遊民。

抹掉了臉上的淚痕他弄亂了自己梳齊的頭髮，讓他的頭髮蓬鬆的也不像他這個年紀該有的沉穩，拿了皮外套就套上他再拿了絕對不會戴的雷朋墨鏡，他相信他這樣走在倫敦街上也沒有人會知道他是哈利哈特。

而他知道自己將要去哪裡。

 

TBC


	20. 0616

0616

這是他沉睡之後第一次踏入倫敦街上，也是他第一次離開了那相對寧靜平靜的隔離區，他初次離開了保護自己的屏障，讓他再次可以回到了他熟悉的陰雨天氣，昏暗的天空色調，還有街道上的喧嘩和車道上的吵雜。

是的，他知道那個恍如實驗室的病房是在保護自己。

保護自己受世俗的干擾。

保護自己受情緒所困擾。

保護自己重新站了起來。

也許他就是要轉換了心態重新看待這個世道。

學習如何愛上一個人卻只能遠遠的觀望。

他知道不會有人阻攔他擅自離開了軍情處。

他也知道就算他就此回到了自己原先的住處也不會有人把他五花大綁的綁回去。

他就只是更自在的更不受拘束的活在當下。

徒步，沒錯，他沒有帶任何一毛錢，他也知道自己要去哪裡，沿著熟悉的街道地上的濕氣，即使現在沒有下雨他也表現得出他沒有記得打傘的錯覺，他突然覺得他的心裡獲得了真正的平靜。

不是逃避世俗更不是躲避自己萌生的感情。

他就只是選擇不同的看待方式罷了。

他既是一個成熟的男人，也是一個年邁理智的成年人。

熟悉的建築，當他踏上了橋他知道他的目的的直要延著這條路就能走到，只是當他到時又是否真的會看到那個人呢，也許他就只是想要享受一下一個人漫不經心的走著，更想認真的去思考為什麼那個人會固定帶妹妹去那邊。

難道他是教徒，還是妹妹喜歡去哪裡。

抑或者是去祈禱甚麼嗎。

他記得照片中出現的場景，他也知道今天是何年何月何日，他知道這個時間點他想見的人會去哪裡，雖然，他不是要去見他，他就只是想親眼看見他一眼，也許他心裡因思念而淘空的一個心洞可以一點點的被填滿。

更隨著他觀望的次數，也許他就會更加得放下自己懸著的心事。

&

"柯林。"

「是。」聽到耳機傳來了Q的呼喚聲他正在看著螢幕裡的影片，語氣上仰的詢問著對方，他沒有停下自己雙眼的注視和不停在寫東西的手，就聽到對方禮貌性的問自己是否在忙，是否能專心聽他說話。

"我打擾到你了嗎，可以停下來嗎。"

「我在工作，等我一會我等一下打給你。」

不斷把自己分析的任務細節都用關鍵字給寫了下來，他現在的新身分就叫柯林佛斯，而基本上他在軍情處也沒甚麼事好做，就是偶而會找任務分析找事情做，而甚至他果然還真沒有主管，他反問了對方是否等的了自己，卻發現Q果真很急。

"我說的是外勤工作，必須現在，你可以嗎。"

聽到Q一連串的話他只注意到，外勤，現在，可以嗎，他立刻把影片按了暫停大聲的反問清楚他是否有聽錯了，因為至今留下來的這幾個月他還不曾到支援的地步。「甚麼，現在，為什麼。」

"因為有蘭斯洛特的介入，我需要你幫我手動解開梅林的防火牆。"

聽到蘭斯洛特，還有梅林，他知道這可能又是重疊任務，又可能他們的目標不一致，但他知道Q為什麼非要自己去不可，因為除了金士曼以外，沒有人知道如何關閉梅林的程式，若強行破解對想得到檔案的人都沒有好處，他遲疑了一下重嘆了一口氣。

「只需要這樣嗎。」

"銷毀證據，請先到辦公室。"

他知道Q一聽到自己這樣問一定就認定他答應了這件事，那直接簡單明瞭的說明了他此次離開這裡而出任外勤的工作，他聽得出Q的嘴上很急，卻不懂到底為何會這麼突然在天都黑了才去支援的任務。

站起身打開了自己的衣櫃，將槍帶背上更把自己愛用的兩把短槍裝上，將西裝外套給穿了上去，他覺得自己此刻只差了一副眼鏡他就像當年的加拉哈德，但還有不同的是他一身裝扮可不防彈，而他有的裝備也沒以前那麼多。

在他正式留在這裡時他才知道自己處在Q的軍需處的地上範圍，這裡沒有任何人，就只有Q的部屬，不被干涉也不被監視，只有他直接聽命於M，一到了地下辦公室他居然還看到一個非常不友善也不熟悉的身影。

「Mr. Firth」

「Bond」

看著那比自己年輕幾歲的男人站著一個大開充滿男子氣概的體態，那一臉高傲的訕笑嘴角勾起了他不喜歡的輕浮笑容，比自己矮了將近快十公分，卻看起來比自己還壯碩，他回以禮貌性的招呼看著這依然儀器資料混亂與一堆的辦公室。

「既然你在，為什麼還要我去。」

「你知道你比我擅長。」

「007你可以去旁邊嗎。」受不了這老是到處散發費洛蒙又到處打量人的探員推去旁邊，他親手拿著準備要給哈利的東西走到他的面前，開始解釋了自己給他準備的裝備，完全不想理會旁邊打趣的看著他們互動的男人。

「耳機，傘，筆，傘你懂得，然後這筆按下去就會倒數，半徑有……」

「我知道，就這樣嗎。」邊把耳機塞在自己耳窩裡他打斷Q對自己想詳細的說明，將筆放在自己的口袋，他拿起了黑傘看Q點了點頭沒有多說甚麼，倒是旁邊的人說話了。

「你可沒有對我說話這麼溫柔過。」

「你就不能少說幾句嗎。」看了那消遣身邊孩子的男人一眼，便自顧自的往大型升降梯走過去，心裡不禁覺得這人實在太占Q便宜了，看著鐵門在自己面前打開，他只覺得自己的心境跟以往出任務也有許些的不同了。

甚至他到直升機上才開始研究他要去的地方的房子結構，而更意外的是，居然是開車無法這麼快到的地方，當他看到手上的螢幕在任務地點的右上角顯示，"南威爾斯普拉斯摩法大飯店"還不禁納悶著。

這麼偏僻又鄉下的地方是能執行甚麼任務啊。

重點是，他能不與蘿西碰面就順利完成任務嗎。

 

TBC

快對上線了快對上線了！！！  
大家有沒有很期待！！！  
但香藤最近實在太忙了wwwwwwwwwwwwww  
應該又開始無法日更了XDDDDD  
再等等我吧！！


	21. 0621

0621

看著一個男的站在女廁外頭，兩個彪悍的保鑣似乎就要闖進了女廁，這種怪異的畫面讓他清了喉嚨一聲讓三個男人的注意力看向自己，隨即手一伸直就抓住傘頂讓傘把彈了出去勾住正摸上門的手。

一拉扯讓那隻手打中了旁邊的壯漢，更因為拉扯而讓傘把回到自己的左手掌心往下一翻，右手借力用手掌抵著傘頂往斜前方的角度一撞，右手又往下施力讓左手推著傘把往上，立刻往下按朝摀著臉的壯漢擊了下去，左手回拉由頭頂繞了一圈往準備逃跑的男人一敲。

看著那手的主人就因為下顎的撞擊而昏眩倒地，而被敲昏的男人也倒在地上，在看著最後才倒在地上的目標之一，他收回了雨傘，覺得自己真的把傘當棍子耍似的，他思索了不到兩秒，決定把人托到男廁裡藏起來。

再如此迅速不出聲音輕鬆解決了三個人，看來他的身手還是沒有退步。

他想，蘭斯洛特在女廁裡吧。

這下他真的得用假身分去接應目標了。

而她又有多少時間可以離開目標。

當他從男廁出來之後還不禁納悶著蘭斯洛特是否還在女廁裡，他自認為把三個男人綁在廁所不是一件需要花費太久的事情，可當他優雅的走在走廊上邊套起剛剛從目標手上摘下來的戒指，他突然發現女孩的背影就在自己前方。

緩慢的走著他摘下了自己腕上的手錶，那是從他會外出開始Q就讓他防身帶著的工具，手指輕輕的貼上了牆壁讓手錶貼在了牆上，像順勢的撫摸著牆就到盡頭優雅的收回自己的手不被查覺，他跟在女孩的背後隨即被兩名壯漢擋了下來，看著兩名女性親密的互動，便與對上眼的女人笑出紳士的笑容。

「抱歉，讓你久等了。」

看出蘿西瞬間愣住的神情，他將自己的雙手舉起刻意的亮出自己手指上的戒指，並又禮貌的看了左右兩旁的壯漢一眼，他笑的一然那麼從容，即便他被懷疑可能是與哈利哈特長的相像的人，又可能他就是本人未死的懷疑。「柯林佛斯。」

「聽說我兄弟遲到了。」

看著象徵信物的紅寶石戒指，女人優雅的舉起了手讓壯漢退了下去，她知道與這個組織合作，認得不是名字更不是臉蛋，而是誰真正擁有權力象徵的紅寶石光輝，她記得戒指的主人，也記得這戒指如何分辨真偽，她笑出了雍容華貴的笑容。

「是啊，臨時收到了通知讓人莫名不愉快呢。」

「出了點小狀況，會長要我向您表示歉意。」看著這話裡充滿威脅臉上卻如此違和的表示信任，維持著笑容他不慌不忙的抽出了自己胸前口袋的手帕，輕輕的抽出一甩著紅手帕瞬間手裡變出了一枝鮮紅玫瑰，就看女人驚喜的笑了出來。

「哇喔。」看著眼前變魔術的手法只為求她等待不耐煩的原諒，即使老派她卻依然買帳的伸手接過優雅不失風度的男人的過來的鮮花，湊到了鼻尖聞著玫瑰的香氣，她笑得更是曖昧的抬眼看像那個男人。「他就讓你這樣來取悅我。」

「雕蟲小技，博妳一笑。」默默的拉開了自己的椅子他自個兒坐在蘿西正對面，完全沒有正眼看過那從頭到尾都目瞪口呆的後輩，心裡正納悶著女孩似乎還沒有完成任務可以全身而退，但照理說網路應該都架設好了才對。

「妳喜歡嗎。」

「什，甚麼。」坐在自己身旁的女人突然親暱的湊了過來還把鮮花貼上了自己的臉，她幾乎錯愕的回神過來勉強的讓臉上出現了幾絲尷尬的微笑，更刻意的靦腆的挪開了自己。「我，我對花過敏，哈啾，抱，抱歉。」

「看妳都嚇傻了，還是把花插回瓶子裡吧。」看著女孩還偽裝的打了幾下噴嚏，他幾乎都快認為她是對這個陌生女人的觸碰和靠近而過敏了，接著說話更讓蘿西的反應更加順理成章，他抬手示意一旁的服務生靠近。

「淑女怎麼這麼不優雅呢。」伸手將花給插在花瓶裡，拿起一旁的小手捐更藉此擦起臉上噴出的口水，就看那又被自己觸碰的女孩想拒絕自己的好意邊笑著陪笑邊推開了自己的手。

「請給我威士忌。」當他小聲的與服務生耳語，他眼角依然注意到瞬間神情又愣住的蘿西，就好像他說的不該是威士忌，而是馬丁尼，而之後會嘮叨的說著自己的需求，可是他並沒有，他甚至知道自己的好友更透過女孩的鏡片在觀察自己。  
甚至在同步分析自己的行為模式。

「好吧，我們來談談生物式的保全系統。」

聽到她們就這麼快的要進入主題，她掃興的將自己的注意力看向了眼前與自己談生意的男人，她移開了自己對女孩的貼近，伸手從自己包裡拿起了一面鏡子，輕輕一觸鏡面，並帶出了電腦畫面呈現出的監控系統。「就像生命探測儀一樣。」

他知道這面鏡子不過就是遠端連線的工具而已，就算毀了這面鏡子他的任務也不算完成，而他必須手動關閉的伺服器，應該就在樓上的其中一間房裡，他默默的看著女人在他面前秀出商業機密並轉向自己。

「是植入性，抱歉，旁邊的這位女士是否該迴避。」想表現的出自己有被打擾的模樣，他也不知道蘭斯洛特目前的進度是到了哪裡，不過讓她能離開目標只有好處沒有壞處，就看蘿西配合的慌張站了起來。

「我，我非常抱歉。」雖然她現在沒有必要離開目標，但她覺得不要那麼近是對自己最好的解脫，卻發現那對自己糾纏不清的女人拉住自己的手，一臉哀求又嚷著可怕的嗲氣嗓音，她覺得她已經反感到全身起雞皮疙瘩。

「妳不要走嘛，我一會就談完了啊。」

在他有一瞬間想撇開眼睛迴避一下此刻的不舒服畫面，他突然發現桌上的鏡面電腦原本一個個的每秒更動數據，卻突然停住所有數字以及折線圖，就看女人瞬間臉色一僵錯愕的把鏡子給拿了起來。

「為什麼出錯了。」

咻────

「大家快趴下────」

 

TBC


	22. 0622

0622

 

煙霧瞬間從走廊上飄了過來，他急忙的大叫了出來，傳來的氣體聲讓他邊回頭邊站起身把身邊的女孩給按到了桌下，看著壯漢急急忙忙的趕緊湊了過來保護目標，而目標正慌忙的邊躲著邊拿起了電話，從他手錶散發出來的煙霧瞬間就讓能見度降低為零，當他想拔腿就跑卻發現自己的手被拉住。

「目標還在原地。」

「乖女孩，放開我，蘿西。」輕輕的扯開了抓住自己的手，在能見度幾乎讓這麼近的距離都看不太清楚晚輩的臉蛋，他柔聲的細語溫柔的對她淺淺一笑，在他看清因為他說出最後一個單字而微微僵住的蘿西之前，他就已奔往二樓往任務靠近。

一爬上樓梯他只差點沒被屍體給絆倒，正確來說還是個有生命跡象的人，他不免覺得納悶這人是早些時候蘭斯洛特撂倒的，還是另有其人，但正常來說如果這個人就這樣倒了難道剛剛那面鏡子都不會表示甚麼嗎。

還是這是系統關閉後而產生的。

而真的還有別人。

拔腿跑上了沒有受煙霧影響的樓梯，他完全沒有時間去研究這個東西到底還能幹嘛，轉角看到房門口就躺著一個臉上有拳印的壯漢，好吧他這下確定真的還有一個他不知道的男人在這棟屋子裡，看著他昏倒的方向他迅速的就判斷屋內沒有人。

一進昏暗的房內他不難發現他看過的鏡面，灑了一地的女性用品，當他看到傳輸畫面已跑到百分之百，他更看到熟悉的程式頁面，好吧，他更確定還有一個金士曼在這裡，並順利取到了目標物，他沒有移動鏡子，就只是在鏡面上迅速的敲起了手指執行他今晚的任務。

輕易的就解開了梅林的保護程式，他耳邊就聽見了外頭傳來了槍聲，他不知道會是誰在開戰，卻只能更加快自己手指的速度，並在自己的手指敲到最後一個鍵時邊跟Q回報自己已解開了防火牆。「可以進來了。」

抽出自己胸前的筆並橫放在鏡面旁邊時她輕輕的按下了開關，更聽見了窗外傳來的各種躁動的聲音，讓他覺得自己應該趕快離開此地，更不知道目標會派誰來取回電腦而因移動而產生爆炸，可一到門邊他就聽見熟悉的粗口讓他嚇的全身一愣，趕緊躲進了廁所。

是他。

怎麼會。

他不是應該在美國嗎。

在他完全不懂為何金士曼會讓兩個騎士同時在一個任務地點，更不能理解為什麼騎士還要回頭到這個危險的地方來，衝進房間的聲音幾乎讓他屏息了自己的呼吸，而果然不出他所料沒多久就啟動的炸彈讓他幾乎皺深了眉頭，揪緊了自己的心。

可他卻一再的告訴自己，西裝是紳士的盔甲。

伊格西不會因為這樣就受傷的。

而當他聽見了灑水器的功能正常他更是緩了一口氣，正當他想著等伊格西離開後他再出去，卻傳來激烈的撞門聲，跟著破門聲而入的緊接著就是槍聲，聽到無數的槍聲後一陣安靜，他不禁心裡忐忑的到底要不要出這扇門。

基本上他的生死已不是秘密。

就連蘿西與梅林到底可以判斷出了甚麼。

不用多久伊格西也會知道。

只是他不該與他碰上。

當門外的灑水器停止甚至半點聲音都沒有，他更認為那個人可能已經離開了，抽出槍袋裡的短槍，依然無聲的開起了門，他的目光不自覺得往窗邊看去，他看到了由窗外照進的微弱光線照亮了心上人的身影，一瞬間他的雙腳就像被定住了一般。

有多久他沒有這麼近的看見那個人。

外面的吵雜聲幾乎喚回了自己的思緒，他甚至聽見Q不斷在耳邊告訴自己屋子已經被包圍要他趕快撤離，可他心裡不禁卻跑出一個疑問，眼前的這個人該如何脫身，而自己又能如何脫身。

也許當他出現在窗邊子彈會停止掃射怕傷到了自己。

可他又該如何爭取那個人墜落的時間。

移動了腳步輕輕的走著，他看著刺眼的光線打了進來而那個人就抓住了繩索，卻因為自己暴露的腳步聲而嚇的眼前人側過身對自己舉起了槍，可扣下的卻不是板機，看著昏暗的光線下那錯愕瞬間空白的神情，他突然發覺，他怎麼能那麼有自信這個人不會對自己開了一槍。

忍著自己的情緒憾動，他幾乎無法想像自己是甚麼表情，依然漫步的走著，看著眼前人僵住的手遲疑的放了下來，他幾乎不到手臂長的一個距離看著那似乎懷疑自己是不是幻影的模樣。

那幾乎未從驚嚇中回神的神情讓他用那麼近的距離看清楚了自己思念的人，即使這麼昏暗的光線下他依然可以看清楚那雙瞪大的眼睛當中有多少波動，他毫不遲疑的將人推出了窗外，並舉起了自己的槍對準那墜落的人。

就讓你怨我好了，如果你我都還能活著。

 

TBC


	23. 0623

0623

徹徹底底的在直達裁縫店的快車上哭了好久。

一出店外就沿著自己記憶中的方向跑去，他甚至覺得自己像在跑馬拉松一樣，不知道到底跑了幾公里，沿路哭著眼睛飄著眼淚跑了好久，他的心空蕩的不知道想找甚麼填補似的瘋狂跑著，卻也不曾讓他的眼淚停下。

他不是為了見哈利，也不是為了去找Q算帳。

他只是想，看見哈利活著的證明。

那個人是活著的嗎。

是嗎，是嗎。

在這兩年當中他又是怎麼過的。

換個身分，在他們都熟悉的街道上永遠錯過嗎。

難道，他都沒有一絲絲的想念他嗎。

沒有嗎。

到了大樓，潛入的身手讓他不禁懷疑是他功夫好還是保全系統不夠靈敏，他順利的就闖進了政府單位，在他確定了檔案室的位置時，他根本就不用花太久時間就找到了這陌生的環境，打開了燈，就像他不怕被發現一樣，就像他不在乎犯法一樣。

他開始像發了瘋似的抽出抽屜翻著文件。

完全不知道有一雙眼睛盯著自己。

絲毫不在乎隨手一扔的文件，完全不在意隨手一丟的資料，就彷彿只為找到他所要的東西，他甘願不顧一切的魯莽行為，從甚麼時候開始，他幾乎快忘了原來自己骨子裡是這樣的一個人，因為一個人讓自己轉變了。

禮儀，成就不凡的人。

淪陷，卻只在一夕之間。

在他找到名字排序的資料區時從H開始翻透，按照字母去排，他甚至不知道哈利該歸類在探員資料裡，還是任務資料裡，他甚至不知道自己該找甚麼東西，他甚至不清楚他到底想找甚麼東西。

直到他看到Harry Hart用力將資料夾抽了出來還讓抽屜整個摔到了地上，只差沒砸到自己的腳，不管自己製造出了多大的聲響，他只能完全不去理會的粗魯扯開資料夾，才翻開第一頁他顫抖的雙手卻突然僵住。

他甚至懷疑，是因為他從心底散發到全身的顫抖才讓他感受不到雙手在發顫，瞪大著雙眼他又翻了下一頁卻忍不住的倒抽一口氣，每一行每一個欄位他一個字一個字在心裡默念了出來，他甚至覺得自己咬緊的嘴唇在發抖。

他親眼看著哈利在教堂受了多少傷。

他親眼看著哈利在那麼近的距離遭受槍擊。

他親眼，看著那偽造的屍體心碎的不願參加喪禮。

而那個人，又怎麼能無視自己到這樣地步。

放任，他的心無盡的思念。

就只因為，他連親口說不的勇氣也沒有。

而他還只能窩囊的看著一道一道的字句像割開自己的心口一刀一刀的讓他因為他曾經的病痛而淌著心疼的血滴，他感受到喉間灼燒的難受，就好像他有說不出口的痛讓他就連哭出聲都強忍了下來，用力的翻著下一頁他換了一口氣像是想轉換自己的心情。

一頁比一頁翻的更快，他甚至更沒有去注意到上頭的日期，而在夜深人靜的辦公大樓傳來了快速的腳步移動聲，他的目光卻再次停留在康復後一切如常的相片，視線迅速的模糊了起來，心裡升起的更是無法諒解的心情波濤洶湧，含著眼淚他咬緊了牙聽見一群著裝的人闖了進來將自己包圍起來。

他連看都不想看一眼。

「別動────把手舉起來────」

&

一下直升機他心煩意亂的脫下了自己的西裝外套邊走進自己的病房裡，靠上來的醫生七嘴八舌的說著甚麼他卻一句也聽不進去，而要伸手穿過自己的臂彎將自己拉了起來讓他一瞬間震開了身邊要觸碰自己的人。

「不要碰我────我沒受傷────」

「可是你必須接受檢查。」

「我說了我沒有受傷我不需要接受檢查────都給我離開────」

忍不住自己無法控制的情緒，他現在只想把身邊的人全部轟走，那些還把自己當作一個病人看待的醫生們不知為何在此刻讓他如此厭惡，就像在自我厭惡一樣的腦羞反應，讓他覺得他就像個實驗品被過多的注意。

看著醫生們不發一語的表示放棄而離開，將西裝外套隨地一扔他一解下自己的槍帶就想把自己全身脫光去沖澡冷靜，脫了鞋脫了襪子就開始邊走邊解開自己的襯衫扣子走進浴室裡，將自己脫得精光就開起了冷水讓水灑在自己身上。

他在遷怒。

所以他在生氣。

他在生氣。

他在生自己的氣。

劇烈的喘息著，他不知為何無法控制自己的脾氣，就好像他已好久沒有生過氣一般，就算當初知道自己困在了軍情六處他也沒有這麼憤怒過，可他依然不懂他為何要生氣，因為自己選擇了對待那個人的方式嗎。

所以他自我厭惡到連自己都不願意支持自己的所為，就好像他不得不讓自己選擇了這樣的行為，可他明明不希望這一切是這樣發生和這樣開始，可他卻說不出他到底為何如此生氣，就好似如果他今天不離開這個門。

這一切都不會發生。

他不會暴露了自己的生死。

他不會再與那個人見面。

他不會將自己心愛的人推出窗外。

他不會舉起自己的槍對準著自己愛著的人。

即便是玩笑，這也不會是他能容忍的笑話。

雙手抓起了自己的頭髮往後撥他抬起了自己的臉，閉起了眼睛讓水柱沖向自己的臉，想忍住自己矛盾的心思，想壓下滿腔的一股怨氣，也許他再也不該再踏出這扇門，也許他再也不該放任自己離開這間房間。

也許，他就不該選擇活了下去。

在他醒來的那一瞬間，他早該放棄一切堅持一死。

甚至根本就不會有那麼糟糕的事情發生在那個人身上。

而他卻是讓那個人痛不欲生的罪孽根源。

他何德何能。

何德何能讓那個人的心受盡折磨。

就只因為他還愛著自己。

沖夠了自己的思緒，讓他停下了使他忍不住打顫的冷水，他拉下浴巾開始擦乾了自己的身體，卻發現電話響了起來，冷眼的看著浴室裡的電話他心裡還不禁想著是Q要自己乖乖接受檢查的勸說電話。

將浴巾圍在了腰上他不情不願的接起了電話，卻在他甚麼不耐煩的語氣都還沒說出口時，電話另一頭著急的聲音幾乎讓他當場愣在原地，而電話就從自己的手中脫落，他的心裡突然開始無限的恐慌卻好像又發現了甚麼蛛絲馬跡。

伊格西知道自己在軍情六處。

"哈利，哈利，你有聽見嗎，他現在闖進了軍情六處的辦公大樓。"

 

TBC


	24. 0624

0624

 

幾乎隨手抓了襯衫棉衫就套在身上，把該穿的穿在身上他就急急忙忙的再次踏出他心裡才剛覺得不該離開的房間，就不知道伊格西到底會做出甚麼傻事，更不懂那個人是能在那棟大樓找出甚麼，又難道他不知道闖進政府機構是會遭受甚麼懲處嗎。

這裡離軍情處的辦公大樓不遠，前提是他開著快艇又不知是否能趕在部隊進入之前，拿著Q給自己專用的通行證他從軍需處底端開了船出去從泰唔士河直奔，冰冷的空氣直穿自己的身軀，他心慌的無法去管下過雨的天氣是多麼的冰涼。

船一靠岸他幾乎邊跑邊看著大樓外停了官車，趕緊拿出自己的通行證他邊跑邊丟給了想攔住自己的人，他只簡短喊了軍需處的兩個冗長的單字，就看沒有人跟了上來，讓他順利的直往檔案室跑去。

當他追尋著燈光跑去，一進辦公室就看到一群正裝防爆裝扮的一小隊人馬圍成了圈，就看那錯愕的發現自己出現的伊格西抬起了臉看向自己，那豆大的眼淚隨著他的臉抬起而落下了臉龐，他喘的說不出半個字就聽到廣播傳出了熟悉的聲音。

"我建議你將文件放回去，立刻離開這裡。"

不陌生的聲音讓他馬上就能辨識出聲音是剛剛才在總部打斷他們的男人，那個莫名其妙的人，那個讓哈利困在軍情六處的人，他的眼神幾乎起了殺意，咬牙的他朝最近的監視器低吼了出來。「是你把他藏起來的────」

「是政府，伊格西。」不是刻意要幫Q說話，而事實上這的確一直都是政府的主意，在他看清事實之後他只是不想讓伊格西對Q產生了敵意，而就這複雜的事件來說Q的確是主謀沒錯，可卻不該是伊格西這樣的態度。

「Q你放他進來不是為了抓他吧，你們退下吧。」

這才因為那隔了兩年才呼喚自己名字的人所說，他才意識到他太輕易就闖入這個地方，而的確圍上來的人也相對慢了許多，也更沒有讓他警覺性的選擇離開，這是他過了這麼久以來他再次聽到這個人的聲音，再次聽到這個人呼喚自己的名字。

他甚至沒有想過這個人會願意出來見自己。

而他又是為了甚麼而來。

"退下吧。"

聽到Q久久沉默後的低沉嗓音，他老老實實的嘆了一口氣根本也不想去思考這些人到底是Q所安排還是軍情六處的安全程序，看著圍住伊格西的人們紛紛收起了槍散開離去，他這才發現那直盯著自己的雙眼泫然欲泣的看著自己。

那雙哭紅哭腫的眼睛依然泛紅著眼圈神情複雜的看著自己。

看著自己一步一步的走近就連眼睛眨都不眨，豆大的眼淚一滴滴的溢出眼眶，那全身緊繃的像是在隱忍著甚麼的模樣，讓他不忍的皺緊了自己的眉頭並在正常的距離停下了腳步伸出了手。「給我。」

像是想忍住自己潰堤的情緒，他一句話都說不出口，他的雙手只緊緊捏著手裡的文件不斷的隱隱發顫，全身僵硬的像是再拒絕哈利的指令，啊，眼前的人是哈利呢，是他朝思暮想的亡人，是他耗盡心力想去愛的一個人。

而他到現在連一個擁抱都不肯給自己。

就像他們是陌生人。

一個只是曾經提攜過自己的長輩。

他無法理解伊格西為何就這樣僵硬的直盯著自己，就連文件都不伸手拿給自己，難道這一切還不夠真實嗎，撇眼看了文件一會他確定裡面的內容與自己有關，所以這個人，甚麼都知道了。

如果這份文件跟自己曾經看過的一樣。

那他根本是毫無隱私可言。

他甚至可以判讀這個人打從心底質疑了自己。

否定了他曾為金士曼的驕傲。

「你把文件放回去。」

收回了手他幾乎放棄自己與眼前的人僵持不下，他甚至覺得即便他要把事情談清楚，他也不需要那份資料，卻看伊格西露出了猶豫的遲疑神情，他便不耐煩的上前要躲走文件卻發現這抬眼看著自己的人搖了頭一臉快出來的神情直瞪著自己手緊抓著不放。

「給我吧伊格西，我用說的給你聽。」

沉默的步伐緩慢的步調，他知道當他看著監視器將文件丟在桌上而離去，那跟在自己身後的人垂頭喪氣的像個失心的人，往偏僻的出口走去他發現優雅的青年站在門口，而身後發現的人立刻氣沖沖的在他來不及攔住而跑了過去。

就看Q迅速的打開了門放了一個人衝了進來，剛好擋下了要朝他發怒的伊格西，就看他趕緊邊後退邊緩慢的走向自己，而伊格西在蘿西關切的詢問與阻攔之下與剛剛那個傷心的人完全截然不同。

「哈利，不管你是否回一去不回，還是你會回來。」看著那終究被自己擺了一道的人，他笑著說不上謙虛卻也說不上驕傲的特有笑容，僅僅只是忠告他依然沒有讓哈利的臉色好多了一點。「思念，是股很可怕的力量。」

「你故意讓我與他見面。」他終於知道這些迫不得已與逼不得已就與當初受制在軍情六處一樣，也許是精心的策畫，也許是刻意的安排，可他知道他與伊格西之間的事，絕對是出自於這個人。「我的資料是絕密，是你故意把資料放在那裏。」

「叔，從你跟梅林認識多久，你就看著我長大，這個任務，我有必要派你出去嗎。」他沒有拒絕哈利帶著指責的語氣，他只是依然帶著從容的淺笑覺得這個人因為不夠信任自己而中計，他居然會相信自己無法遠端解開梅林的防火牆。

他確實因為自己被小看而取得滿意的讚賞。 

他讓哈利再也不用遠遠的看著那個人。

「你會被梅林……」

「我可沒有硬闖防火牆，是他自己門戶大開。」事實上這次他的確出動了哈利，而不是他遠端闖入的梅林的防火牆，但他的確故意在軍情六處闖入金士曼的防火牆而通知了伊格西那位他想見的人會在哪裡。

「所以你故意引他過來。」看著那被蘿西擋住的人他低沉著聲音再看向了不只引伊格西來這棟大樓的人，也是引著自己跑來這裡的人，一臉沒有歉意反而還認為自己一點都沒有錯的笑著。

「梅林會原諒我的，他會知道破解防火牆這遊戲是我先贏了。」他擔心的反倒不是他闖入防火牆這件事情，而是他也坦然的承認了隱瞞哈利還活著的事實，他苦笑了出來，也許梅林在乎的是連這麼重要的事情都會瞞著。

「只是我為了尊重你，我沒有讓他闖入MI6的主電腦的機會，我甚至欺騙了他你已死的訊息。」

「你為了我竊取金士曼的資料不代表你會被相信設計這一切不是為了MI6……」

「哈利。」打斷了哈利替自己擔憂的假設，他不是覺得對自己不夠造成威脅，他不是覺得那些威脅一點都不重要，就好比他違背軍情處的更多事情來說。

他不認為他自己有做錯。

他有這麼做的理由，那就夠了。

「如果你知道伊格西會到南威爾斯，你還會去嗎，你不用回答我，你自己想就知道了。」

「伊格西不會相信……」那完全沒有自己回答餘地的人還繼續丟了一個問題給自己，他幾乎可以猜測得出來這個人根本是接到伊格西要去支援的訊息才急忙的也要自己趕去，不管他能控制到了甚麼，不管他能先行一步策畫了甚麼。

決定幫助蘿西的是自己。

決定回頭看向窗外的人是自己。

決定走向那個人的是自己。

而這個人只是連這一絲機會都不願讓自己失去。

「我沒有說我要你們在一起。」打斷哈利甚至在暗示自己不會得到伊格西的諒解，即便這促使了他們可能碰面的機會，那依然不是他最關心的事情，在這長達兩年的觀察之下，那莫過於一種無能為力的無力感。

也許哈利不需要昏睡那麼長時間，他依然會看見他尊敬崇拜的長輩。

也許，他就能更早的去選擇重回金士曼的榮耀。

也許，能更坦然的去面對放不下的心事。

「我只是，心疼你，希望你給自己一次機會。」

苦笑的看著哈利一臉被說中心事的神情，他知道哈利終於確認自己在很多細節的安排是早已知道他與伊格西之間才為他去做的，他看了伊格西一眼笑出了真誠的溫柔與鼓勵。「他看你沒跟上去再回頭等你了。」

「小狗會將遺忘回家路的主人帶回家的，我有送他禮物，他會氣消的。」

 

TBC


	25. 0627

0627

就像回到他們當初分離的地方。

他們不曾結束，卻也不曾開始。

沉默的空氣冰冷的吹散了他們曾經的熟悉，沒有人在車上說出半個字，更像是怕靜謐的車內氣氛會讓人聽得見不穩的心跳聲，打開車窗看著窗外就像在試著讓自己的心境可以更加平靜，而乘坐在自己身旁的人就像是個陌生的有情人。

就像在告誡著自己。

即使他曾觸碰過他的身，也不代表他能得到他的心。

讓蘿西放了他們下車，熟悉的窗台，和總是只有自己一人進出的門板，如今這棟房子的主人在老地方拿出了鑰匙並將門打了開來，踏進這扇門，他心想自己是否會心碎的走了出來而再也不會踏進一步。

即使他曾經勇敢的踏出了步，要回頭卻又割捨的了嗎。

看著熟悉的背影，走過他孤獨的步伐，就好像這個人不曾離開一樣，走進屬於他的房子，跟著那思念的身影，就好像他第一次進來一樣，可他卻從未那麼忐忑不安，就好像他知道這個人散發著排斥自己的模樣。

讓他屏息的等待等待再等待，

可他，又能期待期待再期待嗎。

「你的眼睛需要冰敷，你明天要去接妹妹吧。」

從冰箱拿出了冰塊，他迅速看了一下裡面居然放著他不陌生的食材，在記憶中的櫃子裡拿出了冰敷袋他更沒有想過那些東西還會在原地，他的語氣既沒有情緒更沒有關切，可他說出口的事卻讓眼前人的心裡不禁一絞。

「你回來了，你還活著。」他不知道如果他不主動開始說起他想談的事情，哈利又會怎麼樣左右而言三的迴避自己，就像他此刻用著冰冷的語氣卻說著他怎麼會熟悉的事情，他知道自己的聲音帶著發抖，他更沒有接過哈利手上的冰敷袋。

「很遺憾，在你拯救世界的時候我不能親眼目睹。」就像掩藏自己幾小時前見到這個人的滿腔思緒，放下手裡的冰冷就好似他的心一點也不在乎那個人是否接手過去，他看著此刻跟自己穿得如此相似的人，他現在就用著最遙遠的心在說著傷人的一口好話。

就好像他是個再痛也不願說出口的人。

所以即使再傷人他也感受不到。

繃直了自己的臉他難以置信的瞪大了眼，他沒有想過哈利不直接回答他，反而說出了疏離的客套話，他扁了嘴，也是，這個人在南威爾斯時的反應，和剛剛在大樓裡的表情，好像他所有的瘋狂都是不應該。「你為什麼一點消息都不跟我說。」

像在各說各話一樣，他沒有回答伊格西質問般的疑問，而那個人也沒有對於他說的風涼話做出任何回應，他沉默了一會撇開了對視的眼睛妥協的嘆了一口氣，他並不是一個善於找藉口的人，而他也知道這個人不會理解自己。「說甚麼。」

「你就是要以這種方式讓我知道你還活著。」看著哈利的無奈神情甚至是毫無意義的反問他都忍不住的大聲起來，他生氣的都要以為哈利是想要懲罰自己，他甚至都要認為這個人就只是報復自己，可是他明知道哈利不是這樣的人。

「你是加拉哈德，這樣不高興嗎。」他的確思考了很多問題，他的確也想過如果他真的沒有在教堂前倒下這個人還有機會站在自己面前嗎，而難道他就算只躺了一年白床，會跟躺一輩子有差別嗎，依最現實的考量要不是自己被設計了難道還有這一齣嗎。

「難道你都……」

「如果我活著，你肯定不能識破亞瑟，你更不可能成為加拉哈德，更不可能拯救世界，這有甚麼不能理解的。」

打斷了他不想與伊格西去談論的話題，他覺得要來論到底他的生死對這一切到底有多糟，人都難免有一死，又難道只有兒女情長較重要嗎，他就是個愛也沒有勇氣說出口的人，而眼前人也不過是個他貪心也不該要的人。

可即便他毫不畏懼的表態，幸福也在不久後而枯萎，就算他發現這個人對自己的愛耐的了時間的考驗，不是一瞬間的盲目和移情，可即使就像從未得到過那樣的愛而特別珍惜，耐的了時間又還剩下多少時間。

「那裏只剩下一攤血────」大聲的吼了出來，他們見面過了多久了，這個人在迴避甚麼，即使哈利說出滿腔的大道理但是他都不能理解在那無情的背後究竟藏了多少心思，他們的對話就像隔條很深的鴻溝都說不出彼此想聽的話。

「模糊的血肉，也許甚至我只要檢查你身上的痕跡我就能知道那個屍體是否是你────」

啪────

上前就是一個耳光他看見眼淚隨著自己的力量掉出眼眶，那被自己逼急了的露骨說詞入了自己的耳就像在褻瀆一樣的輕視他們之間的更值得慎重看待的關係，他知道伊格西想談論甚麼，可他們就不能像個大人一樣像個紳士一樣去好好敘述嗎。

「像你這樣不能不形於色還敢繼承加拉哈德的名字。」

啊，他知道了。

這個人就像在隱藏著甚麼。

是他的錯覺嗎，他不該失去冷靜嗎。

這個人在強壓下的冷靜背後是顆脆弱的心嗎。

 

TBC


	26. 0628

0628

 

咬緊了牙他轉回自己紅了一圈的眼，他看著那面不改色的人還擺著一臉冷漠高傲的面具，他還記得那曾在自己懷裡哭得如此傷心的人，說著千百個不切實際拒絕自己的理由，最後卻被自己狠心用身體強行占有的人，臉上火辣的刺痛一點也不比心裡的難受來得痛，說出口的話就像心碎的人。

「所以我就該像你一樣當作我們甚麼都沒有發生過嗎。」

「注意你的措詞。」

「所以你跟我回來只是想跟我交代這兩年的經過，然後我跟你之間隻字都不提嗎  
。」裂嘴冷笑了出來他的眼眶中卻難免有湧上的淚水，他知道自己還不夠瘋狂，他知道哈利還想用那一套禮儀還是紳士還是甚麼道德良知來遊說自己，而他只是還不夠喪心病狂而已。

「我說我要說給你聽，並不是交代。」義正辭嚴的用力說著每一個字每一句話，他覺得眼前的人誤解了自己的意思，更是刻意的去美化了自己的想法，就好像他們之間還有甚麼可能一樣，不禁的嘲笑自己內心的脆弱。

就好似他真的可以坦承這段感情一樣。

愚知。

自己像是個懦弱卻只希望還能多看他一眼的人。

他憑甚麼。

「我只是要說清楚你剛拿著不放的……」

「你不用向我交代，你不用向任何人交代，就像你自始自終都將我推開一樣，那我們之間還有甚麼好說的嗎────」打斷哈利的左右而言他他再怎麼樣也聽不下去，他因為話語中的使力，內心裡的不平衡讓整張臉脹紅的吼了出來，就看哈利也忍無可忍的直接了當說明白。

「我不能接受你的感情我們還談甚麼我們之間。」

「那你還要我聽你說甚麼，你全盤否認我的一切你還有話對我說嗎。」他抬手崩潰的摀著自己的額頭激動的甩出了手他苦笑的喊了出來，他曾經就真的擁有過哈利那麼一次，他以為在當時他們就已坦然的表明了彼此的心意，他的確逼迫哈利說出心裡話，卻沒有想過哈利用道德良知築起的心牆是有多麼的徹底。

「我只是要把話說清楚。」也許他希望自己可以就此重回這個曾屬於自己的世界，也許他有一絲絲的希望自己可以多與這個人相處的久一點，就只是讓他們得以平靜的豁達的過著彼此的生活，而不是一再的去觸碰彼此曾經敏感的關係，就看眼前人眼中依然含著眼淚歇斯底里的朝著自己吼著。

「說清楚甚麼，如果你根本就不在乎我你還有甚麼可以說。」他試著讓哈利發覺自己的矛盾，也讓哈利試著不斷說出心裡的感受，又也許終究會透露出隱藏在心底的甚麼，但沒想到哈利總能語出驚人的讓他瞬間眼眶就溢滿眼淚。

「我本來從教堂回來要跟你說清楚的。」說出口的話讓他瞬間覺得自己說了不該說的，他吒了舌將自己的視線撇開了身前對視的男人，他無奈的閉上了眼焦躁的嘆了一口氣，他明明就不想談，但他不知為何伊格西完全不能理解自己的作法。

那天他的說法難道不是委婉的拖延嗎。

難道他沒有完成了訓練不是個拒絕的理由嗎。

難道他在這間房裡分別的當下反應就只是對關係變化的失望嗎。

又難道他這兩年的無聲無息還不夠讓這個人徹底死心嗎。

如果這就像烈火的試煉，他只希望自己的心不會就此灰飛煙滅，

要遠遠的愛著一個人是又有多麼的困難。

「你說甚麼。」他錯愕的裂嘴笑出聲，他明知故問的又問了一次，他甚至膽大的在警告般的語氣讓哈利不要採往自己理智的底線，他知道這個人想說甚麼，想把他所猜測的一切都成真般的粉碎自己的真心，就好像那一天不曾存在過。

就好像那天他不曾哭著求這個人不要推開自己。

就好像那天這個人不曾哭著用拒絕來表達對自己有相同的心情。

就好像那是一段可以遺忘就只是可以換個口味的性事。

哪怕他只是有一刻的懷疑。

那都只是糟蹋了他的真心。

「就是那不該發生的事情該到此為止。」儼然沒有察覺伊格西在對自己發出的警告，當他重新看回那個人的臉時掛上的已不僅是傷心痛頂還是彆扭哭鬧的男孩子，而是托起了下顎透露著莫名的強勢與霸道的男人，就看那不經三思而脫口而出的話讓他瞪大了眼。

「不該發生的事，跟我就不行，你跟亞瑟就可以嗎。」如果要說清楚這個人為什麼要拒絕自己好了，他就是莫名的不能理解他明明知道哈利與自己不是第一次跟男人，而自己到底又有甚麼被拒絕的理由，而一想到可能在哈利花樣年華的年代時身邊圍繞著不只女人還有男人他就一整個怒氣沖天。

這熟悉的表情他一點也不陌生，一個男人在宣示主權充滿著醋勁充斥著整張臉容，再告訴自己自己只屬於他一個人，他甚至回想起這個人對自己粗暴的性事就帶著這麼強烈的占有慾，就好像在警惕自己不該被男人追求。「那並不一樣。」  
「哪裡不一樣，只因為他年長於你他就可以追求你嗎────」

啪────

又是一個耳光，他忍不住自己胸前激烈的起伏，他不懂被羞辱原來是這麼令他無法克制，他也不曾想過過了這麼多年他跟那個曾經追求自己的人再也甚麼都不是，他不過就是個亞瑟而已，就連朋友也不會再是。「我跟亞瑟之間不是你想的那樣。」

被自己心愛的人賞了兩個耳光到底是個甚麼樣的感覺，他不意外，也不夠讓他的臉皮痛，咬緊了自己的牙他眼淚瞬間一掉生氣的抓住了哈利的雙手，負氣的毫無理智的衝著那突然被自己嚇住的人吼了出來。

「一樣都是追求你那我為什麼不行，因為我不夠格嗎，因為我魯莽自負嗎。」

「不。」強烈的壓迫感讓他只想掙脫雙手傳來的疼痛感，可是他愈退了一步身前人就會更跟上一步，看著那無法讓他轉移視線的神情他幾乎有一瞬間的錯覺那不是手在痛，而是他全身都因為難受而隱隱的作痛而痛點則是從那不肯放開自己的手蔓延開來。

「因為我年紀小，因為你覺得對不起我家人，因為你覺得我應該要喜歡的是女人嗎────」看著那想撇開視線的人他換著自己臉的角度就是要那個人看著自己，他咄咄逼人就覺得自己的聲音嘶啞的像在哭一樣，而不斷落下的眼淚就像只求哈利相信自己的真心，就看那人從拒絕自己的行為到想掩飾隱藏在心底的自欺欺人。

「不是。」就有一剎那他覺得自己的心像被看透了一樣，就好像他拒絕這個人就只是因為看不起這個人一樣，可那不是他真正的理由，質疑的話就像他曾質疑自己為何會去愛上這個人一樣的讓他的心不禁抽痛。

他甚至不確定自己該說出甚麼，也許這個人只要用強力的擁抱固定住自己甚至他就因為自己壓抑的心而無法掙脫開來，那用著雙手的力量在傳達眼前的人到底有多在乎自己，那直逼自己的哭喊依然不曾停止。

「那是甚麼，那是甚麼呀你告訴我啊────────」

「因為，唔。」抬起自己的眼想說些甚麼卻被撲過來還伴隨著絆腳而無法專心推開身前的人，因為重心不穩而摔疼了自己的背，那貼在自己身上的胸膛幾乎讓他瞬間忘了應該要呼吸，他倒抽一口氣的看著俯瞰自己的人是如此生氣，滴在自己臉上的水滴讓他完全恍然的意識到自己被按在長桌上。

「你在說謊，我不想聽你說。」

 

TBC


	27. 0703

0703

 

一壓低身子他發現在他話一說完的瞬間雙手抵在自己的胸前撐著，只距離一個上手臂的距離他定住了自己的動作，而同時身下人也因為自己的定住而沒有繼續使力，就好像他似乎有些錯愕防備自己的反射依然是如此抗拒著自己。

寂靜的沉默像是在等待自己識相的起身離開。

那撇開的臉像是不忍看著自己被拒絕的模樣。

可他的心他的行都充斥著對自己的抗拒。

就好像他還在想要怎麼掙脫自己而不會傷到自己似的。

手指與掌心都可以傳來了身前人的心跳，就如同自己逐漸加速的緊張，他沒有想過會變成這樣的情境，更沒有想過他只是想回到原點來處理事情，卻連冷靜看待都沒有人作得到，而自己又做到了嗎。

那為什麼他明明已拒絕了這個人而這個人卻像沒有聽見一樣。

那沉壓下來的力量讓他下意識的就用自己的手肘往身前人的臉上撞去，卻看身上的人抬起身來他更立起膝蓋想頂開身上陌生的重量，可手一扳腿一按就像他已知道自己會怎麼掙脫似的將自己固定住更是讓他痛的倒抽一口氣。「呼唔。」

接住人體數一數二最硬的骨頭他捏住那瞬間可以讓上臂肌肉痛得無力的穴位，另一手更同步把膝蓋往外推按平在桌上，看著那不得不拱起自己腰的人，還痛得不禁露出錯愕的神情看著自己，就好像他以為自己不會弄疼他一樣。

當他不是選擇抽離自己的重量而是更俯身的要靠近這個人，

果然如他所料的肘擊與膝擊都讓他輕易的就閃過，

回想當初那個人因為自己被弄疼了而鬆開自己，

才讓自己露骨的試探有機會。

可是現在呢。

「你以為，我會放開你嗎，你以為，我會像你一樣，因為心軟而稱了人家的意，好讓你再次有機會逃開我嗎。」

在你躺在桌上甚至只想用雙手撐住自己，

你根本就擋不住我的靠近，哈利。

「你。」他的腿又羞恥的被這個人給扳開，幾乎是讓他想起當初更衣室裡的衝動，甚至在質疑自己近身戰的能力，也許過了這麼久他可能不敵身前的年輕人，但言歸正傳他知道伊格西吃定了是自己甚麼，他知道自己會讓他，不論有任何原因，他都會秉持著身為長者該體諒無知的孩子。

而他總是有效的運用了自己這一點。

所以難道都是他……

不，他相信伊格西的臨場反應總比他的從長計議擅長的多。

那想傷了自己的腰椎而抬起身的人因為自己湊上的臉而躺回了桌上，而毫無失力點的手只能抵在自己胸前，那面對於自己靠近的人依然是撇開了臉閉緊了眼睛，當他的吻輕輕落下了那抓緊自己胸前的手，他感受到哈利激烈的震了一下。

「不。」他幾乎不敢去想像接下來會發生甚麼，在他幾乎以為身前人會粗暴的在自己臉上記下重吻，甚至啃咬自己的露在衣領外的脖子，那下移的臉卻在自己的手背上記下一吻，像是違背了他慣有的衝動，讓他錯愕的張開了眼。

他感覺自己的心裡跟著全身的反應用力的僵住於那溫柔的吻，那埋在自己胸前的臉眷戀的停留在自己的心窩好久，隔著棉衫和襯衫他甚至可以感覺到那迷戀自己的雙唇貼在自己的心口在微微的輕顫，那皺緊的眉峰像是在壓抑著對自己說不完的情衷。

啊，這是哈利的味道啊，他有多麼久沒有聞過由衣服散發出的熱氣，帶著屬於哈利的氣息，他情不自禁的就想將自己的耳朵貼在他的胸口，反覆的確認那屬於哈利的心跳聲，他甚至就覺得自己的心裡就有一絲的慰藉，湊近了自己的鼻子他的唇更是順勢的貼上，閉上了眼他有股溢滿而出的悸動還有想哭的衝動，他睜開了眼對上那望著自己的遲疑充滿了心疼。

「你，伊格，伊格西。」那隨即抽開的對視就是一口一口的往下吻，嚇得他想抬起身推開就在剛剛那一瞬間彼此像交換了甚麼訊息的人，那由著中線從劍突，腹部的吻了下去讓他掙脫了自己的手撐起了自己的上半身，就看伊格西咬起了棉衫又將臉埋在襯衫上。

當他更是接觸到隔著襯衫的皮膚他抓住那掙脫開的手，那原本按住膝蓋的手更是由下抓住哈利的大腿往上撐著不讓他放下，他往上吻了回去用鼻子用臉撩起了棉衫，每一個吻更是伸出舌頭用力的舔過襯衫下的皮膚。

「伊格西，伊格西。」濕熱的氣服透過自己被舔過的襯衫而傳給了自己的皮膚，他無法克制自己回應似的輕顫，要說上一次伊格西的手段粗暴又無禮，而這次那耐著性子的溫柔挑逗就像是在向自己表現成熟的男人會如何取悅自己的伴侶。

耳邊傳來了拒絕似的喝止，那掙扎不斷的扭動卻與身體傳來的輕顫相違背的抗拒著自己，那不斷想掙脫自己箝制的大腿更因為自己滑向腿根來回的揉捏而有一下沒一下的抽動，他更像是想要表現自己決心的張開牙隔著襯衫咬住腹部。

「啊，不。」腹上的一咬讓他彈了一下，他覺得自己的呼吸是緊張得如此不協調，那立刻湊上來的臉讓他又是撇開了自己的呼吸紊亂的自己，那勾住自己頸後的手臂讓他被身前人固定在懷裡，那強行進入自己胸腔的氣息讓他沒由來的紅了眼睛。

像是自己的身體再告訴自己。

他想念這個人曾經在自己身上留下過的氣味。

 

TBC


	28. 0705

0705

 

看著被頭髮蓋住的傷痕，再看著那因為躲著自己的臉而醒目的傷疤，隔了這麼久這個人終於被自己摟在了臂彎下，即便這個人用盡心力想要抗拒自己，這麼近的距離細看他身上的傷痕，他依然忍不住心疼的紅了眼眶。「政府照顧你，你醒來的時候是誰陪著你，Q嗎。」

「不。」那輕輕擦過自己眼睛旁傷痕的嘴唇讓他撇開了臉，他幾乎要將自己的臉埋進了身前人厚實的臂彎像是想隱藏住自己湧上眼眶的眼淚，他不想聽見這麼溫柔的心碎嗓音在自己耳邊，更拒絕那一直比自己還厚實的臂膀和胸膛像想保護自己一樣的讓自己卸下心防。

「你動了開腦手術前真的沒有願意接受我嗎。」他看著那閉緊的雙眼紅了一圈他又再問了一次，是否這個人的腦袋沒有被人動了手腳，是否這個人當初真的就捨得拒絕自己，他低語著慣有的口音看著那不願意將臉轉向自己的人。

咬緊了自己的牙他無法回答任何一個單字，他甚至覺得他只要張開了眼睛眼前人就可以看見自己眼中的脆弱，就可以從他含著眼淚的雙眼而明白自己力不從心，而這個人就會無視他內心深處拒絕這個人的理由。

而最後埋怨他們不該慎重考慮這段關係。

而豈能因為他而失去可以選擇更好的機會。

而他豈能如此自私的人讓這個人被自己綁在身邊。

若只是為了尊嚴為了掩飾自己的脆弱，他又還需要忍住淚嗎。

「這些傷痕這些……」

「放開我伊格西。」想伸手拉開摟住自己的臂彎，忍住自己胸口聚集的難言之隱他甚至連身前人的臉都不想看見，他甚至想打斷伊格西想對自己說的任何情話，卻發現另外一隻手摟住了自己的腰不讓自己鬆開。

放開那被自己弄麻的大腿他知道就算哈利想走也暫時走不了多遠，摟住懷中人的窄腰比以往更為纖細，他甚至不敢想像這兩年哈利到底受盡了多少苦，孤單一個人奮鬥的面對頭部受創而全身性影響的身體，他甚至不願相信這個人始終沒有接受過自己，他甚至不願相信這個人沒有愛過自己。

「你醒來之後真的沒有忘記我嗎，你真的不是只是因為失去記憶而拒絕我嗎。」

「放開我伊格西。」

貼上自己側臉的男人傳來了臉上的水滴，那不斷用著重量逼迫自己躺下的男人讓他的口中依然是堅決的拒絕回答任何問題，強硬的手摟住自己的腰沒有讓自己有掙脫的機會，那規律在自己腰側的輕撫讓他查覺伊格西下意識的性暗示。

「難道你就從未想過我抱你嗎。」將自己淚濕的臉埋在哈利的肩窩，這個人在這兩年來就不曾想著自己撫慰過自己的生理需求嗎，而相較自己又有多少晚上是想著這個人度過，心裡想著手裡的力量愈是加重。

「就像現在不聽勸阻硬要，住，伊格西。」那撩起自己襯衫的手掌就竄進自己的衣內撫摸著他的後腰，他想抬起自己的腰抓開腰上的手但那用跨下擠壓著自己雙腿間的硬物幾乎讓他倒抽了一口氣就看伊格西又要湊了過來。

湊上自己的臉但轉正的臉龐依然又轉了另一個方向拒絕自己的吻，後頸的手倏地用力扣住了哈利的後腦當他要湊上自己的唇卻依然又是四唇擦過，他更是摟緊了懷中人的腰露骨的用自己脹起的胯下去蹭著那無法合攏的雙腿之間。

「不，伊格西，啊。」躲開硬要湊上來的吻他邊想推開身前的男人，可那一手可以環住自己腰的手還讓原本就不是合身的褲子滑落在自己髖骨上，而貼上來的磨蹭讓他全身僵的直想後退，那可以令他全身發燙的愛撫才正要開始。

「不用脫你都可以感受得到對吧。」看著那瞬間紅透的臉正因為自己的磨蹭而難以掩飾羞恥和快感，他知道哈利對自己的觸碰不是毫無感覺，男人雖不是有生理反應就一定要來一發，可男人對於自己喜歡的反應卻是最誠實的。

「住手，伊格西。」那擠壓在自己跨下的磨蹭讓他知道自己的生理反應也是對身前人的挑逗如此誠實，那舔上耳朵的舌頭和親吻讓他的脖子就是想扭開卻被扣了回來，黏膩的感覺直入自己的耳窩讓他抽了一口氣。「不。」

沒有停下自己磨蹭的律動，舌尖傳回了哈利的味道他像是在想像那是哈利的嘴一樣，舔的身下人都忍不住的輕顫，他輕輕的撩起了哈利的衣服，那想掙脫自己舌頭的人正敏感的忍不住發出誘人的喘息。

「伊格西，唔，哈啊，唔。」那脫口而出的驚喊讓他更是無法克制自己幾乎要筋攣的脖子，癢處不知道從何而起讓他從背後到脖子都忍不住的使力想躲開耳朵上的舔弄，連桌子傳出的規律聲響他都沒有辦法去留心。

他幾乎都要懷疑耳朵是哈利的敏感帶，可他更覺得那也許是他可以後天調教出的敏感帶，而能讓這個人發出規律輕顫的敏感帶則是在胸前的突起，當自己的指腹滑上了腹部那繃緊全身的人彈了一下更抽了一隻手要抓住自己，但那毫無阻力可言的阻擋讓他的手指依然輕易的就能輕輕撥弄那還未挺起來的硬點。

「啊啊，住手。」緊繃的呼吸讓他幾乎上氣不接下氣，那毫不遮掩的撩人喘息從他的鼻息間哼了出來，指頭輕輕的撥動胸前敏感的前端，那吸住自己耳垂的挑逗更是讓他忍不住的腰軟，就看那捏住自己胸前的人在惹出自己的驚喊後湊上了唇。「啊啊，唔。」

放開了那被自己舔得濕溽與燙紅的耳朵，那因為自己的愛撫而發出的喘息聲隨即沒入了自己的口中，他重吻著那早已無法逃離他懷中的男人，吸吮著身下人的嘴唇他嗅著心上人撲面而來的味道，讓他如願以償的深吻他所愛的人更是抽出了自己的手從脖子上往下移。

「唔嗯，不，哈啊，唔。」指腹按著自己被弄得突起的乳尖，那輕揉著自己整個胸膛，單薄卻不比以前厚實的胸肌在伊格西的掌下依然是一處敏感帶，想逃開那溫柔的吻卻被扣住了自己的下巴甚至連舌頭都被吸住了無法動彈。

連吸帶咬的纏住對方的舌頭他忘我的讓下半身更是加快頻率的磨蹭，攪動著哈利的舌根那與自己交纏的舌頭像是渾然忘了要抵抗自己似的，手裡的觸感更是讓他也忍不住的想加快撥弄的速度。

隨著敏感的各處反應而僵硬的唇舌更是讓他輕易的得到了哈利的專注，他的手毫不遲疑毫不懈怠的下移，而身下人直到胯下相觸的快感更為激烈才讓他錯愕的撇開了臉扯開了彼此的唇。

「嗯啊，你。」那只隔著底褲而磨蹭的生理反應還因為濕黏的感覺碰撞在一起而更加強烈，他甚至不知道那原本抓住自己下巴的手何時解開了自己的褲頭，而彼此被撩撥的慾望根本就抵擋不住按耐已久的身軀。

那親吻在自己臉上的舔吻更是讓他知道自己吞嚥不下的唾液都舔到了自己的臉上，而那不斷刺激著男人最敏感的神經依然是露骨的讓他無法招架，就像全身的感官都因為身前人的觸碰而不斷強烈的回應，而快感更不斷的從身體各處蔓延。

邊用自己挺起的慾望去蹭著身下人被自己挑起的生理反應，他邊開始想扯下他的褲子，卻看懷中人嚇得抖了一下腰開始激烈的掙扎想側過身，像清醒般的對自己激烈的大喊讓他幾乎像從激情的夢中驚醒。

「與一個可以當你父親的人發生關係你不噁心嗎────────」

 

TBC


	29. 0706

0706

他的穿著就像當年他們分別的那一天，也許那天沒有那通電話他們也是會像現在一樣激烈的溝通，甚至羞恥的用身體去確認彼此的真心，就只差在伊格西不是當年淘氣的穿著，也不再是無知自負的孩子。

可那並不代表他可以自私的擁有這個人。

不知道從甚麼時候開始他就因為伊格西的觸碰而無法思考。

不知道從甚麼時候開始他們居然就要脫下彼此的褲子。

讓他更錯愕的發現自己是那麼想要身前人的觸碰。

讓他遺忘甚麼叫做抵抗。

又或許他從未能從這個人的觸碰中抵抗。

可他又哪一次不是只能讓眼淚不停的流，

而他又有哪一次能阻止心裡不停的痛。

看著那吼的紅了眼眶的人像是想躲開自己似的邊退邊抽開自己的雙腿，他扯住那掛在臀上的褲子將人拉了回來更硬是要扳開那緊合著想藏住自己羞恥的雙腿，他咬牙一股怒氣更是吼了出來。

「被一個可以當你兒子的人扒光開腿這就噁心了嗎────────」

「難道不是嗎────」明明就是反諷著自己的說詞可卻不知為何真實的刺痛了自己的心，他吼了幾乎自己都要嘶啞了聲音，就看伊格西也不甘示弱的幾乎怒紅了眼抓住自己的手不讓自己再後退。

「你知道在這兩年當中我有碰過多少人嗎────」

就好像想解釋自己對於性愛的價值觀，可他不懂哈利到底把自己想成是哪樣子的男人，但他說出口的話卻看明明不應該會逃避的人誠實的撇開了臉，就好像他篤定了自己對性愛的想法是如此扭曲。

那幾乎想忍住自己眼中的水光的男人第一次那麼誠實。

也許這個人不會說謊，可卻會加以修飾勤於掩飾自己真實的想法。

就像是一個既有的道德價值觀而框起的框架。

可他卻第一次毫不修飾的面對對自己的感覺。

在告訴自己他在乎自己曾與誰發生了甚麼關係。

「我知道你沒有興趣知道。」他像是恍然大悟似的裂嘴笑了出來，他知道自己要怎麼融化那高冷的心牆，他甚至不知道為什麼他有股認知，認為哈利比起在乎自己更在乎他，他為什麼會知道自己亂闖大樓，就算他知道他又是為了甚麼而來。

他明知道哈利推他出窗外對自己開槍是為了自己。

可他為什麼就要拒絕自己的一切呢。

因為也就是為了他嗎。

所以他就算一輩子都不會從這痛苦中脫離他也一點都不在乎嗎。

他一點也不在乎自己有多麼愛他嗎。

「可我要告訴你我和一個人做了無數次。」他看著哈利幾乎閉緊了眼睛撇開了臉不願聽自己說話，可他卻惡劣的壓低了身子像是在嘲笑自己嫌棄自己般的語調說出哈利的名字，在那淫亂荒唐的包裝說詞下卻是真心絕對的告白。

「因為那個人叫哈利哈特。」

在他以為他會聽到各式各樣的名字，不管是男人還是女人的名字時，那由伊格西說出口的名字卻如此陌生的讓他發覺是自己，他錯愕的張開了雙眼，他知道伊格西發現了甚麼，那低劣的語氣就是在自嘲對自己的癡心，卻相對的也重重的傷透了自己的心。

「在我的腦內、在樓上的床上、在樓上的書桌、甚至在這個餐桌────」

「閉嘴────」扯回了自己的手，他轉正自己的臉希望那惡劣的心理戰術可以就此停止，可他卻不知道當他決定回話的同時這樣傷害彼此的話語便不會停止下來，他看著那還冷笑著的笑容讓他歇斯底里的苦笑斥責了出來。

「你和公主不也有一段。」

不知為何當哈利說出公主這個單字時，他徹徹底底的心涼了一半，看著哈利充滿著委屈的神情也許他還能強忍著自己生氣的面具，但他依舊仍是忍不住的苦笑參半的笑了出來。「是真知道還是假知道呢，像是在指責我一樣，你看完了嗎。」

看著伊格西幾乎得意不出來的臉容他就發現自己說了不該說的話，或也許他就該讓這件事與自己愛著這個人的事實一起藏在自己的心底，他撇開了臉不想再作任何回應，他不知道說著彼此不想聽的話要到甚麼時候才會停止。

「你看完了嗎。」

再次沉聲的低吼他依然閉緊了眼睛咬緊了牙想停止眼前人挑起的這種說話模式，也許他再也收斂不了自己的最真實的情緒，也許他再也無法克制自己選擇冷處理的對待方式，又或許他們就真該這麼轟轟烈烈的直指對方的真心，就看伊格西果然發怒的大吼了出來。

「你說話啊────我和公主想從後面來，可當我脫了褲子的時候你看完了嗎────」他知道不管有任何多少的理由都可以讓哈利對自己死心，可他知道當他認為自己對他已釋懷已放下，他們之間的感情就會灰飛煙滅完全沒有執著可言。

他不後悔自己做了甚麼，他也不怪哈利看到了甚麼。

可為什麼這個人會相信自己對他死心了呢。

就憑那段他完全沒有看完的影片嗎。

「我完全硬不起來你看到了嗎，你看到了還會這樣說嗎──────」

閉緊了眼睛他沒有看見伊格西說話的模樣，可那激烈的聲音傳進自己的耳裡卻讓他的胸口痛了起來，一種想哭的衝動湧上了喉頭他卻怎麼樣也咬牙的不希望自己做出任何反應，卻發現伊格西根本不打算放過自己的繼續說著。

「因為我腦中想的都是你。」他覺得他太禮讓哈利了，也許他自己的心理狀態夠強壯，因為他的心裡真的懂甚麼是愛，而又該怎麼分別，而這獨身一人這麼久的人早已忘了要怎麼愛人不是嗎，而他又真的能善待自己寬待對自己的感情嗎。

「所以都是你，所以我面對著她我連硬都硬不起來───」

「閉嘴──────」

他幾乎歇斯底里的吼了出來雙手激烈的抓住了自己的耳朵，他張開了雙眼卻無法面對眼前的心上人，哭紅的眼睛開始讓水滴不斷的從眼眶溢了出來，而耳邊那不停的話語依然每句每句的在剖開心質問彼此，不僅質問著自己同樣也質疑著伊格西。

你不愛我嗎。

 

TBC


	30. 0707

0707

 

「為什麼流眼淚，你很難過嗎，這樣的我很悲哀嗎。」嘲笑自己的癡心卻不知哈利早已明確的知道自己不曾對他死心，而他說出口的話反而更像是在責備哈利對這段感情不夠謹慎小心，彷彿他們這段莫名萌生的感情就只是個錯誤的感覺。

「你是因為同情我而傷心嗎，還是你是因為愛我而知道我的心有多痛呢────」

「閉嘴──────」再次希望可以就此停下來，他吼的自己的聲線像是哭了出來一樣，尾音伴隨著無法掩藏的嗚咽而哽在喉頭的哭泣像是那唯一的理智，讓他還想著可以就此離開也好，或是讓這個男人可以踏出這裡就不再回來也好。

他也不想去在乎自己為了眼前人而選擇蒸發在這個世界自己花了多少心力。

他也不想去在乎自己為了能多看這個人幾眼而做過了多少愚蠢的事情。

就像是在說因為他可以感受到他有多痛而他的心就有可能多痛。

那變相在逼迫自己混淆自己的肺腑之言讓他心破碎的無法拼湊回來。

就像他的心還藏了多少要被掏空了一樣的讓他害怕。

卻沒想到那被自己逼急的男人更是扳正了自己的臉要自己直視著他，那就像跟自己同樣害怕的神情毫無預警的邊生氣邊在自己面前哭了出來，那密切的回歸他原本最想問的話又再次逼問著自己，就好像他們不曾真正的回答過彼此的疑問。

「你為什麼要來見我────」

「我沒有。」咬緊了牙他不知道此刻自己是否能解釋的清楚，這明明是一齣不是他安排的戲他卻得被逼著上台不可，可眼前人卻說得好像這一切都是自己刻意的安排，為了擾亂他的心思而出現，為了讓他就此對自己死心而精心的設計。

而他們會相見的這個任務安排就只是個前所未有的惡作劇。

「你根本就不信任金士曼。」說到底他還是不懂為什麼這個人費盡了心力只為忘記自己，卻還要出現在自己面前，還做出了明明可以在一旁協助卻非要搶功勞的舉動，就好像這個人表現的不是他所認識的導師，身為騎士的哈利哈特。

「我沒有。」

「你根本就不相信我們會順利拿到名單。」看著那一貫神情的男人他的確看不出哈利到底最真實的原因是甚麼，讓他完全無法克制自己愈說愈快的節奏，而讓哈利只能一聲比一聲還大聲的反駁自己。

「我沒有───」

「你要是在MI6你根本不會出現啊，說穿了你就是親自來拿不是嗎，你否定了金士曼你否定了你秉持的理念你不過就是要這樣讓我傷透了心不是嗎──────」

他其實更想過哈利根本不是在為政府工作，因為不管怎麼樣按照哈利的邏輯他根本不會願意與自己見面，而他決定要協助金士曼的同時，就是愧對了對加拉哈德的騎士精神。

「我沒有──────」他崩潰的大哭出聲，伴隨著前所未有的羞辱和一股說不出口的委屈，那莫須有的罪名就像是既定的事實一樣讓他毫無反駁的空間，因為事實上他接收到的訊息與他出任的原因完全就是可以不同回事去看待。

可他知道這一切就是為了讓伊格西相信讓伊格西去質疑自己。

而他卻只能無助委屈的落淚吼叫還任由這個男人有滿腔質疑自己的理由。

「你甚麼時候發現我也在那裏的───」

他就是不懂。

他就是不能理解。

「你決定放炸彈的時候已經看到我了嗎，為什麼你看到我可以那麼平靜，平靜到就像在責備我一樣───」他就是不懂為什麼他們要以這樣的方式相見，他就是不能理解這一切就像沒有道理似的安排他們要這樣傷害彼此。

「你可以不要這樣跳著說話嗎───」

擤了一次自己滿口的哭腔，他不管說出任何一個字就像他是個毫無反駁能力的人，就算他原本想解釋這次任務有所出入的差異，還從自己這兩年的消失而解釋起，可他卻猛然的發現伊格西根本沒有給自己解釋的空間，那咄咄逼人的說詞就像自己只需要回答讓他自己去拼湊自己去判斷。

可卻沒想過這一切只要一句話就可以終結。

「你為什麼要推我出窗外，你為什麼要朝我開槍，為什麼我卻無法拿槍指著你，你想過我的心情嗎，甚麼懵懂甚麼無知，難道我長這麼大沒談過戀愛沒愛過女人嗎──────」

面對哈利措手不及的反應他愈是著急的把自己的心裡話全都說了出來，他知道哈利打從心底就是覺得他還是個孩子，對他而言他就是個擁有前程的赤子，而更理所當然的否決了自己的感情，而也許這一切明明可以簡單的就下定論，就如同他決定要闖進軍情處的當下他崩潰的只想問著哈利。

哈利你愛我嗎。

你是愛我的嗎。

「夠了沒───你要愛我誰攔的住你，難道我就沒有選擇權拒絕你嗎───」受夠了伊格西近乎瘋狂的發言，他說著自己像是唯一清醒的那個人的回應，更就此說清楚了他至始至終對伊格西抱持著心態，而他更發現伊格西說了這麼多就在等自己說這句話。

「欺騙我你活著有這麼困難嗎，你就直白的跟我說你一點都不愛我你做不到嗎──────」他嘶吼的覺得自己是否再也哭不出眼淚，這個人就是這樣看待自己的，即使他這一切都是為了自己，他也只是這樣看待自己的感情，就看哈利被自己逼得再次紅了眼眶。

「我愛不愛你是我的事，跟你一點關係都沒有─────」他再怎麼樣也說不出自己愛著這個人的事實，又或許他根本就不懂愛要怎麼說出口，而他所有的顧慮也都是他自己的事情跟所有人無關，卻看伊格西更說出了他再也無法回應的話。

「那你說你不愛我啊你說啊─────」看著哈利顫抖的雙唇再也說不出半個字，那哭紅的眼睛只不斷的掉下眼淚，他知道哈利不會說謊，他寧願說著最傷人的真心話，也不願意說著一句美麗的謊言。

可那最傷人的真心話，卻只是我愛你這句話。

甚麼時候我愛你這句讓人擁有美好的情話，

卻只是真相當中最刺痛人心的一把緩刀。

一刀一刀緩慢的割開那殘破不堪的真心。

就只是因為我愛你嗎。

TBC


	31. 0708

卡肉不厚道，所以我一次記把肉更完了。  
然後隨緣掛掉了哈哈哈哈。  
再更一篇就會完結，  
並會正式公開繪者，目前......  
還沒寫完所以讓我趕快努力寫完吧！！

0708

 

「不────」那把自己從桌上扯下來的男人就連同他的底褲也一併給扯了下來，那將自己按在桌上的手還拉起了他身上的衣服，那抓住自己想抵抗的手就是不肯放開，那突然咬住了自己的背上的一塊肉就是痛的他叫了出聲。「啊啊。」

像是將自己的齒痕留在這個人單薄的背肌上，嘴裡的血味更可以知道這個人為什麼會猝不及防的叫出聲，他毫不遲疑的一手扯下了自己的褲子就是捧起了哈利的腹部托高了他的腰，讓他在這爭吵期間變成半勃的硬物蹭了過去。

「不────」那滑過自己會陰的滾燙讓他更是使力的想要撐起自己的身體而逃開，可那扣著自己的手還更是扯著自己的手臂痛的他無法起身，他嘶啞的喊著只希望伊格西不要那麼殘忍的再次強迫自己，可那再度滑過自己會陰而蹭到自己囊袋的快感卻讓他無法站穩自己的雙腿。

吸吮著自己口中的嘴肉，他一次又一次的由臀縫中往下滑開，就像是在暗示著自己將要進去那窄縫中的小口，他握住了自己再次發硬的慾望毫不猶豫的在他再次從臀峰蹭了下去之時往前一頂，就看懷中人痛的喊出聲。

「啊啊────」那頂開自己緊縮乾澀的入口痛的他倒抽了一口氣，那連前端都進不來的慾望就像是要將自己劈開了一樣退了一點更是使力的又擠了一點進來，他痛得讓自己的臉直撞在桌面上咬緊了自己的嘴唇就好像這點痛他也不願喊出口。

往結合處吐了一大口唾液，那夾緊自己的括約肌根本讓他無法進入腸壁，他抓著那痛的腿軟的腰際因為唾液的潤滑而擠進了前端，他看著那全身僵直的人又痛的叫了出聲他抽出了一些更是用力一撞讓自己挺了進去，強烈的快感包裹著自己慾望的中心讓他停在緊窒的深處。

「哈啊，痛，哈啊啊────」那貫穿自己的肉刃讓他無力的趴在了桌上，強烈的撕裂感痛的他說不出半個音節，那痛的不禁抽蓄的身體讓他大張的嘴角忍不住滴下吞不下口的唾沫，他錯愕的發現為什麼自己依舊是承受的被入方。

他沒有想過還會再次發生關係。

他更沒有想過他會再次成為被動權。

他作夢也不會想到他們再次的肉體關係依然是那麼的痛。

就好像是在懲罰他的脆弱一樣。

那緊緊抱著自己的人卻是那麼粗暴的對待自己。

「出去……出去……」他幾乎是哭著碎語的說著簡短的單字，那在自己體內停留的硬物還不斷的脹大讓他更是難受，而那像是捨不得抽出去的人卻只是單單的將臉埋在自己的背後，殊不知那埋在自己衣服的臉容藏著淚濕的雙眼。

抽泣的聲音就如同自己不斷溢出的眼淚，他不懂自己千思萬想的想去擁有懷中的人，可他的心卻難受的讓他忍不住強要了這個人的身體，可換來的卻只是那永遠拒絕自己的心和那嘴硬的哽咽，他撐起身子抽出了自己拉起了哈利讓他跪倒在地。

「嗚啊啊。」快速的抽出幾乎再次扯動了入口處的傷口，被拉了起來他痛的幾乎站不住腳，在他以為這個人會就此傷心欲絕得放過自己，那抬起自己下巴湊上來的硬物就蹭上了自己的臉。「你，啊唔。」

揪起了哈利的下巴他扳開了牙齒就讓自己火熱的慾望頂進他的喉嚨深處，那幾乎痛苦的皺起眉頭嚇的閉起了眼睛的人不知為何讓他內心深處升起了一股優越感，他讓這個人給自己口活，即便他曾有那麼心疼那淚濕哭紅的臉蛋，可此刻所產生的快感卻大過於他心裡的那股難受。

「唔唔嘔。」

粗硬的恥毛刮著自己的臉，那頂進自己咽喉的反嘔也沒有讓嘴裡的硬物退了開來，那不斷在自己嘴裡抽送的慾望就像只是為了滿足自己的私慾，那在反嘔與他可以忍受的深度交錯之下仍然使他的嘴角滴下了咽不下的口液，而強烈的窒息感讓他的眼眶忍不住的頻頻滴下眼淚，他甚至更因此看不清那看著自己的人是甚麼神情。

他看不見羞恥，他看不見疼痛，那難受的神情像是更促使他在這樣的顏藝下得到更多的快感，那幾乎因為不斷擠壓著自己被口腔包裹住的慾望，反嘔之間所帶來的征服慾望更是讓他溢出興奮的前液。

「嗚嗯。」嘴裡淡淡的鹹味沒有因為自己嚥下喉而擴散味道，他沒有讓人這樣對待過自己，更沒有服伺過任何一個人，那帶著淡淡的血味還有沐浴後的香氣，他甚至更想過如果伊格西是帶著全身的海鹽，那對自己的粗暴性事又該有多痛。

「嘶。」視覺與快感衝擊著自己的感官，柔軟濕熱的口腔就是他在腦中夢中他曾想過無數遍的情節，他想要弄髒哈利的臉，更想要親眼看著這個人吞下自己的體液，他光是這麼想著就覺得自己快要到了慾望頂端。

他甚至不知道自己到底忍了多久，而舒爽的快感就又只在那麼短暫的一瞬間，他甚至沒有在哈利的口中停留很長的時間，更沒有那慢條斯理的口活來挑逗自己，可是那已足以讓哈利難受的連掙脫自己都做不到。

「唔，哼嗚，唔唔。」

那頻率逐漸加快而愈來愈深入的抽送讓他的雙手想止住臉前撞上來的胯下，而那深深抵在自己喉嚨深處的硬物還因為噴出的濃稠液體而嗆的他將前端頂出了自己的舌馥上，那因為他劇烈的咳嗽而使剩下的白濁都噴灑在了自己的臉上，而吞下喉而嗆透了自己整個味覺的腥味充斥著他整個鼻腔。

「咳咳，咳。」

看著那被嗆的忍不住摀住嘴的人還灑上了自己弄出了幾股白濁，他毫不懈怠的又將哈利拉了起來抓到了桌上完全沒有讓他掙脫的餘地就跪在了桌上按下他的背部抬起了臀部，就看那咳的難受的人還想側過身逃開。

「咳，不。」

在他以為這只想滿足一瞬間的快感就會就此結束的人，突然把自己抱到桌上還讓自己趴在桌面上扯下了他的褲子就把他的膝蓋立在了桌上，在他還以為強烈的疼痛又要進入了自己，那帶著刺痛舔開自己的濕熱唇舌讓他倒抽了一口氣。

「啊，哈啊。」

那緊縮著自己舌尖的入口像是為了讓自己可以更加深入，而事實上卻只是因為緊繃而收縮著無法放鬆，舔開一層一層的皺摺他的舌頭快速的頂入小小的開口，雙手抓著那幾乎往前想躲開的胯下，那抓住自己的手全然毫無抵抗的能力。

「不，住手，伊格西。」濕熱的舌頭像是勾著穴心似的舔弄，讓他更是無法克制的往裡縮就好似自己要將異物吸了進去一樣，想強壓下自己被挑起的快感可他卻只能嘴裡喊著撩人的喘息，而那賣力的扳開自己的人甚至發出了讓他無地自容的水聲。

雙手扳開臀瓣讓自己的舌頭能更深入的舔進穴口裡，他更是往下舔過了會陰輕輕的吸住垂盪的囊袋，就看那敏感的人激烈的一震倒抽了一口氣，舌頭纏繞著飽滿的囊球，他知道這裡頭儲存了哈利不知道積壓多久的精力，他又往上舔進去了窄縫。

「啊唔。」柔軟的敏感地帶是所有男人最脆弱的神經，那所帶來的快感有時更比充血的柱體更為強烈，那又舔又吸的舌頭還頂進了都是口液而不再乾澀的入口，而那又再度往下的舌頭讓他更是敏感的緊縮了腸壁，可那抵在穴口的指頭更是讓他繃緊了全身。「唔唔，啊。」

輕易的就讓一隻手指沒入了第一個關節，顫抖的大腿與前傾的身體讓他知道哈利根本無法從他的愛撫中逃開，他讓手指轉了進去按住了那幾乎讓哈利彈了一下的硬點，就看那無預警叫出聲的人想要自己的手抽出來。

「啊啊，不，手，出來，哈啊。」

反射性的抬起了自己的腰，那讓自己膝蓋完全無力頂在桌上的快感像一股電流竄過了自己的全身，那在自己腸壁內旋轉的手指更是惡意的左右按壓，吸住自己的柔軟唇舌還下移舔過那不斷滴著前液的慾望。

另一手抓著那隨著自己的舔弄而擺動的硬物他向下朝著自己抓了過來舌頭就是一舔，並含住那充血而敏感的前端，手指更是規律的抽動了起來並加了一隻手指在狹窄的腸壁中撐開，而那被快感給侵蝕的人只能發出規律的悶哼聲。

「嗚哼，嗯。」強烈的快感從自己無法使上力氣的下半身傳來，他甚至意識到自己將會被這個人徹底的佔有，就連他自己的身體他都毫無自主的權利，那為了可以進入自己的愛撫更是在宣判他的抵抗毫無制止的能力，他甚至覺得他應該要放棄了抵抗好好的享受這段歡愉。

可是他的胸口卻壓著一股想哭的悸動，讓他怕自己開口呻吟就是哭了出來。

手掌邊搓揉著掌中的柱體他的舌頭更是舔弄著前端滴出濁液的小孔，輕輕的將前端吸入了口中，他的舌頭又往上舔與自己的手指一併進出那不再那麼緊繃的臀縫，他將手指抽了出來就是用力的扳開臀肉在入口處的周圍激烈的舔濕。

「啊啊。」那又多了一隻手指折磨自己的抽插又刻意的往體內深處的敏感處按過，他幾乎要整個腿都貼上了桌面想往前躲開那強烈的快感，就看那扣回自己髖部向後拉的手還湊到了那個人的臉前。「哈啊。」

輕輕的咬住臀肉吸住了自己嘴中的柔軟，他還抽了自己的手確認自己的慾望是否蓄勢待發準備好夠進入的硬度，那不斷發顫的雙腿還帶著吸附自己手指的緊縮促使著他搓揉著自己的硬物就想抽開了自己的手指。

「唔，你，啊啊哈啊。」抽出的空虛感就是就是一手將自己的一條腿扳的更開的降低了自己的腰，那抵在自己自己雙臀間的熱度更是反射的想抬起了髖骨躲開，可那捧住自己腰的手更是將自己往身後帶，而順勢頂進來的硬物痛的他叫出聲。

抓著自己頂了進去，他又退開了一點用力的撞了進去，像是在找著更可以讓彼此貼合的更緊密的姿勢，摟緊了身下人的腰際那纖細的窄腰幾乎讓他癡迷的抽動了幾下無法停止，而身下人的驚喊就像是沒有聽見似的挺腰重重一頂。

「哈啊，啊嗚，嗚啊，痛，啊啊。」

那完全毫不等自己適應的擺動幾乎讓他被衝撞的無法完整說話，甚至就怕自己會咬到了舌頭，他絞緊了自己的身心覺得自己甚至不再放鬆他就會全身抽蓄，即使在復建的過程中他不曾併發或復發了甚麼症狀，可他卻依然害怕自己的身體恢復的不夠完全，而那似乎聽見自己說出痛字的人停在了自己腸壁深處。

「不舒服嗎，只有痛嗎，哈利。」

劇烈的喘息著閉緊了眼睛他完全不想回應任何一句話，而強烈的異物感仍然讓他全身止不住的輕顫，也許他就是耐的了打可他卻是經不起這種不曾耐痛過的折磨，更讓他忍不住想起在接受抗打訓練的自己是有多怕痛。

這種陌生的穿透感就像上次一樣的撐滿了自己的腹部，而因為自己沒有坑半點聲的人用雙手抱緊了自己將臉貼在了自己的背上，那傳來的低泣就像是在哀求自己給予一點回應。

「你就不能說你愛我嗎。」

法子使盡了他甚至再次擁有了這個人的身體，就好像他今天所做的一切所說的每一句話都無法傳進這個人的心裡，明明心疼被自己弄傷的人可自己卻又無法克制的強要了這個人，糾結的心情甚至讓他想知道這個人的身體是否還比較誠實。

可這個人寧願受盡了各種羞辱與疼痛也不願坦承對自己的感情。

「你就不能親口告訴我因為你愛我才這樣對我的嗎。」

呵，想抓開身上的手他卻發現自己的手在顫抖，他背對著伊格西嘴角冷笑的勾了起來，緊閉的雙眼卻熱得發燙酸澀的聚滿了眼淚，他不懂他們之間還有甚麼好說的，他更不能理解這人明明就無法從自己口中得到想要的答案卻為什麼不放棄的想要親口聽自己說些甚麼。

難道他們吵得還不夠久嗎，

難道這折騰人的性事就不能快點結束嗎。

就連最坦然的身體交媾都只是讓彼次的心更加地痛。

「你不能說嗎，哈利。」他看不見那個人的臉容，又或許他再也沒有勇氣看著那欲拒還迎還自欺欺人的脆弱，他像一個蠻橫無理的孩子還說著像要給對方台階下的說詞，可那卻只是他心裡唯一想求的一句真心話。

又或許他還在奢望他能從任何一種應對而讓這個人走向自己。

「你就不能說這一切只是因為你愛著我嗎。」

那說著任何一種用詞都像是只是為了得到一個答案，甚至就好像他也不強求他們是否這一晚後能不就此別過，也許是否他一開始就這樣明說了清楚而明確離開，他們還可以保持著一段假裝著陌生的師生距離，可想這一切都已太晚，他們也不會再回去那段純粹的關係。

他也不該再放任自己去愛這個人。

靜謐的空氣當中傳來了哈利低聲的抽泣，讓他更是心慌的扁了嘴忍不住的哭了出來，眼淚就一道道的在臉上流下淚痕，他明知道這個人對自己的感覺，可他不知為何就執著的想得到一個肯定。「你不能嗎，你不能嗎。」

也許他就是喜歡貧嘴，也許他就是那麼目中無人，可他就想親耳聽見他是被這個人愛著的，就好像這個人甚麼也不肯說他就連那一點機會都沒有，是他過於執著了嗎，是他過火了嗎，是他錯了嗎。

「嗚嗚。」也許就是短短的那一句話，也許就是那最簡單不過的三個單字，可他就是哭紅了雙眼喊啞了自己的哭聲，即使他顫抖著嗓音滿臉的淚痕說了出口，又說服得了誰嗎，他自己又說的出口嗎，是，他不能。

他欺騙不了自己的心，所以他才學著隱藏。

他無法說謊卻只能埋藏在自己的心裡帶著偽善的面具。

若他真的可以欺騙的了他，他們又何苦如此。

他較於年長可這樣的手段卻無法由他來做，

說到底，也是因為自己懦弱不是嗎。

可誰說相愛就非得在一起，就因為他也愛著這個人。

他就沒有理由拒絕他嗎。

兩個人互有心意不過是天上掉下來的一個禮物。

可不代表那份禮物可以自私的就占為己有。

「啊啊。」那負氣的人就撐起身子抽動了一下，而那滑了出來而撞上自己軟下的反應還造成了莫名的快感，那又再自己股間蹭了幾下又撞進來的硬物隨著一下比一下還用力的擺動而又脹大了在自己體內，他幾乎只想就讓這個人做到厭煩吧。

甚至更消極的認為他這樣的身體還能引起這個人的性致多久。

可那個人卻會用行動來告訴自己答案。

扣著腿根他擺動起自己的胯下，他規律的抽送了起來，像是他所研究的GV也好像是夢裡自己妄想的畫面也好，追尋著慾望的本能也許還可以在這場性事裡得到一點點歡愉，而桌子撞出的聲音更與肉體相撞的聲音更讓這場夢更加真實。

那每隨自己一頂就奪口而出的悶哼像是想適應自己給予的快感，那趴在桌上的人像是完全放棄了抵抗放鬆了緊繃的身體，更是讓他的胯下能規律的與富有彈性的軀體更加密合，可他卻不想這麼快的就結束。

他不想這麼快就放開了懷中的人。

他就只怕這個夜不夠漫長。

「嗚呼，唔嗯，哼嗯。」

咬緊自己的唇就不怕將嘴給咬破了，異物感早就被規律的痠麻給取代，甚至就連刺痛感都被體內的灼熱給忽略，那逐漸加快的抽動甚至就只是想讓自己開口呻吟，而每一下抽出都因為更加空虛而緊縮的等待下一次的填滿，而快感更不斷的從身體各處侵蝕自己的理性。

每一下衝撞都因為彈開而抽出再因擺動而撞入，他抓住哈利的大腿並往後拖讓下半身受地心引力而下墜，他再一手將哈利拉了起來摟在自己懷裡，但一擺動自己的腰懷中人就會被彈了出去。

「唔，咦，唔唔。」重心不穩的想抓住環住自己的手，那貼上自己背後的胸膛是如此溫暖更瞬間讓他得到一思安逸的心情，但隨即就被快感的激情給淹沒，撐住桌面以免自己趴倒在桌上，無法站穩的雙腿更由身後人在支撐自己的體重。「啊。」

一手摟著腰一手抓住懷中人的胸，他讓自己前傾的緊貼在哈利的背後，他用大拇指與食指捏起了敏感的乳尖，那想躲開愛撫的軀體更往自己懷裡撞上，他輕輕咬住身前人的耳朵，那更絞緊自己腸壁更使他加快了自己的律動。

「唔，呼唔。」抽了一下想躲開耳邊湊過來的氣息，但咬住自己的濕熱更伴隨著加快頻率的擺動，從輕顫中又適應的可以止住身體因為敏感而不斷的發抖，可每一次刺激他知道伊格西都可以強烈的感受到自己像是緊緊的吸住他捨不得一絲的離開，而他更知道這個人就快瀕臨到了高潮。

「嘶，唔。」將哈利的一隻腳抬上了桌他追尋著自己的本能只為了能獲得更大的快感，他甚至有股焦躁的情緒更促使他的呼吸更加紊亂，而他每一下頂腰更是更加的用力，就看懷中人像是想起甚麼似的說不出完整的話。

「你，呼唔，啊，不要，裡面，唔。」

那完全沒有理會自己更沒有打算停下來聽自己說話的人更沒有因為自己的回頭而停了下來，那反而在重重的一頂之下而吻住了自己的唇，那勾住自己不讓自己閃躲的手還扣住自己的脖子，而在自己體內擴散出的熱流像是在宣示著這一切終於結束。

閉緊了自己的眼睛他沒有抵抗那個吻，而一股酸楚更讓他的眼角悄悄的滴下眼淚，被填滿的感覺卻一點也不讓他感到噁心，他的確對清理有著不太好的印象，可在這一瞬間擁有的卻不是羞辱而是滿足，也許這也是他想要的。

也許這在內心深處他曾誤解過的，可此刻他卻沒有更多的抵抗，張開了自己的雙眼看著如此貼近的眉目，長長的眼睫上帶著水光，緊闔的雙眼與皺緊的眉目讓他知道那正吻著自己的人卻與自己截然不同的那麼傷心，讓他突然回神的想撇開自己的臉。

張開雙眼追吻著那想撇開的嘴唇，那轉不回臉的人卻縮緊自己的下巴想躲開自己的吻，他邊追吻著那個人的眉目，甚至眼簾，看著那閉起眼睛不想這麼近與自己對望的人，說出口的話是那麼心碎。「你知道我有多想你嗎，你知道我飛去美國多少次嗎。」

就只希望他親眼見證的那一幕是有多麼的不可能。

而這個人卻用盡一切想盡一切都不讓他的希望成真。

「嗚。」伸起自己的手他甚至想掙脫那落在自己臉上的吻，他忍不住的哭了起來，心裡卻代替那哭出聲的嘴無聲的回答，他知道，他知道，所以他又怎麼會知道這個人會出現在南威爾斯，因為這個人，明明應該在美國的啊。

溫柔的吻不斷落在自己淚濕的臉上，他的嘴唇更因為想哭而不停的顫抖，即便他想忍住自己的哭聲也無法躲開這麼近的距離，就看那又要吻上自己的嘴的人在他要撇開的瞬間擺動了那停下來的腰。「嗚，啊。」

那由自己嘴裡掙脫的呻吟又將身體給繃緊了起來，他握住那被忽略而軟下來的生理反應，因為腸道裡的白濁而更加潤滑的讓自己還沒軟下來的硬物密集的往吸附住自己的深處帶，那在自己搓揉當中又充血的慾望，卻讓懷中人又抗拒了起來。

「你的手，啊，放開，哈啊，別碰。」被前後夾擊的快感幾乎讓他的雙手無力掙脫那緊抱自己的人，那原本幾乎快被自己給沖散的浪潮又被這個人給帶了回來，突然轉了個身他發現那面熟悉的鏡子依然掛在那裏。

看著自己狼狽的模樣，衣衫不整還滿臉的紅潮，那透過鏡子在看著自己的人還在自己身後重重的一頂，他撇開了臉閉起了眼睛不敢看著鏡中的自己，想抓開身上的手他卻只能被體內的衝撞給擊潰的只剩下呻吟。「不，啊。」

往前讓哈利撞上身前的桌子更逼近了鏡子，他知道鏡子自照更引起了腸壁的緊縮，全是因哈利更加緊張更加抗拒的心情，他更快速套弄著手裡的慾望，想專心的看著那個人在高潮時又是甚麼樣的迷人神情。

將手撐在了桌上那撞上自己髖骨的疼痛讓他更低著自己的臉劇烈的喘息著，可那抽出一手扣住自己下巴的箝制還將他的臉抬起，讓他扭開了臉難堪的閉緊了自己的眼開口哀求。「不，拜託，別這樣，啊啊。」

「這裡。」頂開那因為更加緊縮而絞緊的腸壁，他知道自己終於得到哈利的專注，那忍過痛之後甚至連快感都可以輕易的強壓下來，那停不下呻吟的嘴正撩人的帶著讓他欲罷不能的神情從鏡中反射。

「啊啊，不，啊啊，放手，哈啊。」身體深處最脆弱的敏感帶因為他一時的鬆懈而得到更強烈的生理反應，也許那樣的頂弄一直都讓他的身體維持著愉悅，可他卻可以不讓自己達到慾望的頂端，而充血的柱體更是興奮的讓自己的臀部引導著體內的衝撞往前列腺帶去。「啊啊。」

那在強烈的收縮之下由自己手指噴過的白濁射在了前方的鏡子，他看著懷中人激烈的顫抖連溢出了好幾股，那像是哽咽的喘息還在全身一緊之後帶著鬆軟下來的身子掛在自己的手上，無力的雙腿像是暫時失去重心似的躺在自己懷裡。

「你，啊啊。」那抱起自己雙腿就往一旁被他們給撞開的椅子坐下，那受地心引力讓自己全身的重量下墜的抽動讓他還未從高潮的餘韻中脫離就尖聲叫了出來，他甚至不知道這個人到底還要多久才會停下來。

如果要這麼樣拆了他的身心才能對此感到釋懷甚至放下。

那就為所欲為吧。

也許這樣，他們就能就此結束。

就像回到他們當初分離的地方。  
他們不曾結束，卻也不曾開始。  
即使他曾觸碰過他的身，也不代表他能揪住他的心脈，  
這條路他即便邁出了步，想要回頭卻有誰能割捨依賴，  
踏進這扇門，他是否會心碎的走了出來，  
誰願意等待等待再等待，  
誰又能期待期待再期待，  
我即是個痛也不願說出口的人，  
而你是個貪心我也不該要的人，  
你深愛著我，就像你從未得到過那樣的愛。  
可即便我毫不畏懼的表態，幸福也在不久後而枯萎，  
我是個愛也沒有勇氣說出口的人，  
我是個懦弱只能希望還能多看你一眼的人，  
如果這就像烈火的試煉，他只希望不會就此灰飛煙滅，  
尊嚴若值錢，他又還能忍住淚。  
可眼淚卻只能不停的流，他又何能阻止不停的痛。

 

TBC


	32. 0709

0709

看著懷中暈過去的人他的神情像麻木了一樣，他甚至不知道自己在懷中人體內留下了多少次，抽出那依然沒有軟下來的自己他將哈利橫抱了起來，往浴室的方向走了過去，心裡想著當他幫哈利清理了身體後還要來收拾這裡的殘局。

將人放進浴缸裡他一手抱著那毫無醒來跡象的人，他一手將哈利的棉衫往上脫還一顆一顆的解開襯衫的扣子，他不知道這個人如果意識是清醒的，還是否願意讓他這樣對待他，是否會覺得羞恥是否會覺得毫無尊嚴，是否連照顧他都不可以。

看著那疲倦的臉容還帶著微微的皺眉像是剛剛那些折騰都讓他受盡了可負荷的能耐，靜靜的看著年長的心上人，是如此真實的在自己眼前，在自己臂彎裡，可他卻依然像在夢中一樣感到茫然，拿起了蓮蓬頭他轉向浴缸外試著水溫，直到適當的溫度他才讓水灑在哈利身上。

洗去上身自己留下的體液甚至唾液，他抬高了蓮蓬頭讓溫水清清的洗去哈利臉上的各種水痕，捧住哈利的手接過蓮蓬頭他的手抹開了剛剛淋下的溫水，輕撫懷中人的臉龐像是拭去依然烙在他心中的淚痕，他低頭情不自禁的記下一吻。

那不是水嫩光滑的臉龐。

那不是充滿彈性而粉嫩的觸感。

那不是漾著香氣而讓人想一親芳澤的氣味。

那不過就是他想要的哈利。

蓮蓬頭依然由哈利的肩上順著水流往下，他的手便往下輕輕搓洗著纖細的身軀，他明知道哈利也不曾這麼瘦過，也許這就是哈利年輕有的體態，可他就是不懂為何緩慢的新陳代謝可以讓這個人身上的脂肪和肌肉減少了那麼多，他甚至可以摸到脊椎上的節骨。

將人往自己的方向抱起就讓自己身上未脫下來的衣服沾濕也沒關係，他一手拿著蓮蓬頭沖洗著哈利的臀部，另一手讓手指鑽進那還濕熱的甬道裡，充滿著黏膩濕滑的觸感輕易的就吞食自己兩隻手指，他撐開腸壁讓自己留下的體液緩緩流出。  
「唔。」

不適的悶哼從自己肩上傳來，他甚至在想哈利會不會就要這樣醒來，可那人只是動了一下依然沉在自己的身上，耐心的將哈利體內的汙濁排出，他甚至覺得這輩子也許就這麼一次可以替哈利洗澡。

將浴缸的排水孔堵住他開始蓄起了熱水想讓這個人泡一下子，看著哈利身上自己所留下的吻痕和咬痕，還有紅紅一塊一塊的瘀血，都是因為自己的手勁而留下的痕跡，他甚至不敢想像明天那些瘀血是否都會發紫紅腫。

自責的撇開了自己的眼站起身，他開了洗手台的水龍頭用手掌潑濕了自己的臉，希望自己甚至還沒有平靜下來的生理反應可以就此澆熄，脫下棉衫解開了自己的襯衫扣子他用冷水潑濕了自己全身，更將自己的硬物上的濕黏洗乾淨。

潑水將自己的頭髮往後撈起，他看著鏡中的自己有一股自我厭惡從心裡萌生，他知道自己失去了理智，卻又在瘋狂之下充滿了犀利的判斷能力，他甚至不知道自己是理智過頭還是完全沒有理智可言，他只知道自己的心依然沒有一絲快樂。

關起水將還不到哈利胸膛的熱水放掉，他拿起了浴巾將自己胡亂擦了一番圍在了腰上，更再拿了一條蹲在浴缸旁邊將浴巾放在腿上他抱起了哈利放在了浴巾上將他包住，將人抱起來走出浴室他來到了臥房坐在床邊，並擦乾了在自己懷裡的身子。

當他將人放在床上並到衣櫃拿出了浴衣，他知道這是哈利的浴衣，他也知道自己穿過，甚至他在這裡獨自一個人過夜時他也會穿上這一套，將哈利套上熟悉的衣服有總回歸初心的感覺，他甚至忍不住的苦笑了出來。

他知道他該離開了。

起身從衣櫃拿出了自己的替換衣物，穿上後他離開了房間先到樓下收拾餐桌的擺設，更用抹布擦拭了各種不堪入目的體液，撿起了丟下的褲子他拿進浴室更一併將衣服給洗了，手洗了之後便將衣物都晾了起來，他也沒有再踏進房間一步。

再次環伺著這熟悉的地方，陪伴著他孤獨的每一日，如今這房子的主人回來了，又該說他曾想過，這是他和哈利的房子，又也許這就是他們的愛的小屋，可這只是他自己的自作多情，依然那麼的安靜，那麼的雅致的裝潢。

在剛剛激烈的躁動之後恢復了平靜。

而以往的今天，夜晚他都將在這裡度過。

不管隔天是否要早起帶妹妹出門，他也會從這個地方睡起再過去。

可今日起他再也沒有待在這裡的理由。

緩慢的走到第一扇門毫不回頭出了門也不管門是否有闔上，打開外門正要將門給關上卻發現一個牛皮紙袋在窗邊花盆的空隙中，他莫名的拿了起來更覺得為什麼剛剛進門時沒有發現，而這個東西到底是多久前就放在這裡的。

將牛皮紙袋的東西拿了出來，是台平板電腦，他再次看了牛皮紙袋想看著是否有屬名給誰，又或者是留下這東西的任何線索，卻甚麼也沒有找到，他甚至在猶豫要不要打開這東西，他拿了這東西沒爆炸，總不會他打了開來會爆炸吧。

當他決定按下開關眼前的屏幕從黑幕直接亮起，讓他瞬間愣在當下的畫面是熟悉又有些陌生的房間，他遲疑的去思考那黑暗沒有光線的空間，甚至去仔細的看所擺設的東西，這是高清的畫面，而右上角還顯示著今天的日期和現在的時間。

他莫名的操作起他確切的認為是監視系統的程式，他切著幾個小時前的錄影畫面點了開來，他看見熟悉的人影坐在電腦前他停下了按著快轉的手指。

"因為有蘭斯洛特的介入，我需要你幫我手動解開梅林的防火牆。"

"只需要這樣嗎。"

"銷毀證據，請先到辦公室。"

短短的幾句對話，他發現這監視系統不僅是通訊軟體更是出自於那個叫Q的人之手，而他也才發現他大大的誤解了哈利此次與自己見面的動機，他錯愕的發覺到他剛剛到底說了多少傷害他的話。

他甚至覺得自己沒有必要再重看他們這一次的對話，他又是切換到桌面想知道這台電腦到底還有甚麼東西，心急的用手指點開滑起各式各樣分類的資料夾，他震驚的看著眼前的上百張小圖，哈利出現在他熟悉的教堂面前，他突然眼眶就燥熱了起來。

擤了一下自己的鼻子他忍住自己湧上心頭的情緒，他關掉了照片又打開了另外一個資料夾，他發現充滿了自己的照片，有在現在他所處的這個地方，也有兩間教堂外也有他的住處，甚至在裁縫店外他震驚的發現自己從未發現被人跟拍。

仔細的看了資料夾上的日期他帶著奇怪的猜想去點錄影系統的那個日期，看著哈利在那間房間裡規律的作息起居甚至離開了這個房間，當他以為那一天沒有甚麼特別的暗示，他甚至是覺得自己想多了往後拉的一點卻發現哈利跪在地上看著滿地都是自己的相片。

他僵住了自己的手指更屏息的與畫面中的哈利一樣遲疑的僵在了原地，那細微的哭聲由電腦的喇叭中傳了出來，讓他緊閉的嘴唇顫抖了起來，他的眼眶迅速的起了水光讓他的眼前一片模糊，啊啊，哈利在哭啊。

你明知道我很愛你，不曾懈怠的思念著你，對嗎，哈利。

 

TBC

 

嗯我失言了，所以今天沒有完結哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
對於這本子要破十萬字感到一點焦慮，  
讓我明天再更完吧。


	33. 0710完

0710完

沉靜的氣息靜謐的呼吸熟悉的柔軟在皮膚上熟悉的質感，他在張開雙眼之前意識已清醒的調整好了自己的心情，他甚至發覺到他躺在了自己的房間裡，獨身一人，緩慢的張開了雙眼一種強烈失落感湧上了心頭。

想撐起自己的身子強烈的酸痛感更是從他身體各處傳來，他環伺著熟悉又讓他感到陌生的空間，想起身更發覺他的髖骨就像被移位過一樣的酸楚，而臀瓣間的窄縫更傳來了刺痛感，就好像他輕輕的移動都可以刺激著他的撕裂傷更敏感。

下了床他覺得自己已調適好自己重心的比例分配，更緩了過來不斷傳到他腦中的各種不適，輕聲的邁開步伐他打開了門他看見浴室還吊著被洗過的衣物，他的心裡浮起了一種莫名的溫暖，忍著自己氾濫的小心思走下了樓梯。

他甚至仔細的發現到這間房子有受到人細心的愛護與清潔，甚至還有重新油漆過一樣顏色的牆面，就連擺設都如他記憶中那樣的擺放，扶著樓梯一樣像是原先的觸感他更可以知道這樣的空屋要維持免不了要上一層蠟。

走了下樓他看向空盪的餐廳，果然，那個人離開了嗎，他不知道時間到底過了多久，也不知道他們到底花了多少時間在餐廳裡上演難堪又下流的劇情，更不知道他到底昏了多久時間，他只知道在這段時間，這個人幫他清理了身子，洗了衣服還整理過了不堪回首的事後處地。

依舊是那麼孤寂的空間裡，只是多了點曾經那麼點不該有的期許。

他知道這房子有了個愛屋及烏的新主人。

可他終究會再次沒有了主人。

他的臉上依然是掛著那樣的平靜，就像是他訓練有素的心牆，只不過他仍然沒有辦法止住心裡一點一滴在擴散的難受，他將會與那個人一樣心碎的走出去這扇門嗎，注意到門外的光線，他倒是意外這個人離開沒有把門燈給關了。

是要告訴自己守在這裡的最後一夜，

而自己要親手將這一切給結束了嗎。

當他更靠近了門他才發現門只是輕輕的闔上沒有關起，他意外的聽見啜泣聲伸手輕輕的推開門板，他發現那在打開的黑色外門邊站著一個傷心的有情人，而那一陣一陣顫抖的肩膀正因為手上的螢幕所傳遞出的訊息，而讓那個男人眼淚一滴一滴的滴在了螢幕上。

"我在，軍情處。"

"政府花錢治好你，你別起來。"

"唔。"

"你的管子還在身上，有哪裡會痛嗎，我們有試著讓麻醉一天一天減少。" 

"從我死了那一刻起過了多久了。"

"一年了，事實上，你也只有死了幾分鐘。"

"你應該讓我死在那裏的。"

聽著自己昔日恍如垂死的發言，一陣莫名的酸楚湧上了自己的鼻腔，就像強迫自己去看了那段脆弱的過程，羞恥與赤裸，他就像被不想讓特定的人所知情而看盡了自己的所有隱私，他突然錯愕的發現這個人到底花了多少時間杵在那又得知了他多少事情，讓他的全身忍不住的僵直在原地。

那是Q說的禮物嗎。

仔細的看了每年每月每日的所有照片和影片，他這才知道原來哈利昏迷了一年，那曾經如此消瘦脆弱恍如沒有生命的人在那張床上維持了一年的生命，醒來知道是一年是那麼的想赴死，在當下他的腦裡到底閃過了多少縝密的思緒，才會讓他說出了這樣的話。

決定了這樣的事情。

反觀那個人曾在遠處的看著自己。

他有多麼的想念自己，可卻害怕自己終有一天會厭倦他嗎。

總有一天他會照顧那樣的哈利而失去最純粹的那份愛情。

其實他根本不單單只是為了自己。

他只是知道到哪天自己如果丟下了他，

倒還不如他在病床上不曾張開過眼睛。

發現了那在自己眼前恍然說不出半個字的哈利像是錯愕自己注意到他，他擤了鼻子將影片按暫停，點開了他明一早就會再次帶妹妹去的教堂場景相片，他將螢幕轉向了哈利更走近了他要他看清楚。「你知道你被跟拍嗎。」

看著他們曾經同框的畫面，他錯愕的瞪大了眼雙唇不自覺得張著，他看清楚自己思念的神情，而遠處正是他一直默默關注的眼前人，他幾乎忍不住的因為吸一口氣而哭出聲來，眼淚毫無抑制的奪眶而出，而下一刻強而有力的緊抱讓他整個重心都倚靠在了這個人身上。

「哈利，哈利。」埋在身前人的肩前他哭著輕喚這個人的名字，皺緊了眉頭他知道被自己緊抱的人與自己一樣是同等的傷心，他大聲喊了出來邊哭邊說著閉抱緊了懷中沒有掙扎和掙脫的人。「原諒我，哈利，求你不要再離開，求你。」

原來，那熟悉的視線，一直都不是錯覺。

他總覺得有人在看著自己，

他總覺得有股熟悉的視線。

原來一直都不是錯覺嗎。

閉緊了自己的雙唇無聲的哭泣，可心中那股疼痛就開始擴散了開來，就好像他終於得到了他想要的答案，而那股痛就就此漸漸的離開，他抓住了身前人的背像是想維持他還有立足的重心，而那依然在自己耳邊不斷向自己所承受的痛而負責的人說著對自己的請求。

「我很抱歉，我非常非常抱歉，請你原諒我。」說著當年最後那一面自己所說的話，而現在他依舊說著無數的對不起，就從當初他說不完的歉意他現在依然有數不盡的抱歉想說，也許他不再問這個人是否愛著自己，可他只能邊哭著求這個人不要離開。

「求你不要再丟下我。」

抓緊了身前人他知道自己完全沒有藏在心底的話可說，也許他有一絲絲感動這個人依舊沒有放棄自己，在他作了那麼多想擊退他的所有事，說的任何話，這個人在最後一刻還是不曾鬆過手，顫抖著自己的心他說著自己隱喻的害怕，而說出口的話也更像是反問。

「你會後悔的。」

「不，我絕不，絕不。」就像得到哈利微微的示弱他抱開了身前人看著那直視著自己毫不逃避的雙眼，他真誠認真的說出他這輩子的誓言。「即便你躺在床上，也只有我可以扶你下床，即便你需要人家替你洗衣燒飯和洗澡，也只有我，我發誓。」

那激動的說著自己曾顧慮的宣言，他忍不出心裡擴散的暖意哭著說不出一句話卻是破涕笑了出來，更是忍不住脫口而出的一個單字，傻瓜，而那像是得到自己許諾的人就歡喜的將自己抱了起來轉了一圈。

當我發現那雙眼睛的注視時，深深覺得我抽不開。

不管那是甚麼情愫。

當我發現有雙眼睛的注視時，才發覺那熟悉的令他回頭。

原來一切都不是錯覺。

可最終，

那雙眼的注視讓人抽離不開。

那雙眼的注視原來也離不開。

 

FIN


	34. 番外

番外

 

深深的吸一口氣，喚回他的思緒是身上有股陌生的重量，那貼在自己裸背的觸感就是一個人的五官，而那讓固定住自己的箝制是一隻可以一手攬住他的手臂，而雙腳被纏住的雙雙夾著，他沒有張開雙眼只是呼吸的換了一口氣更發現自己的睡袍被撩起。

他昨晚說過多少次，要這個人不要這樣抱著他睡。

而那抵著自己的晨間反應還豪無遮蔽的零接觸，為什麼他的睡袍可以被扯下他的肩膀就連他的背部都露在睡袍外，除了腰帶上的活結他幾乎跟裸睡有甚麼差別，他覺得他的身體還是很疲倦，甚至連再次要跟這個人說這樣睡會害他睡不好都懶了。

算了，因為他真的睡得挺好的。

只是他不是很習慣醒來的時候身上有別人的重量。

嗡嗡震動聲，從床的一端傳來密集的震動聲，他發現貼在自己身後的人鬆了一隻手往床上隨手一抓，像是在找著甚麼東西似的，更索性用下巴扣在自己的肩上想將手伸長一點，因為推擠而張開了眼睛。

他覺得身後那在自己會陰的硬物因為起身而往上蹭了一下到自己尾骨，刺眼的陽光讓他昨天哭腫的雙眼難以輕易的張開，他看著身後的男人終於蒐到了手機他努力的張開了眼睛看著那用金士曼當鎖屏的畫面，一滑開桌面居然是自己的相片。

「哇操，居然十點了。」

「你居然用我的照片當桌面，你哪裡有這照片了。」

兩人同時彈了起來，可看著對方的瞬間又整個愣了幾秒才意識到對方說的話，他們的確有很多說不完的話，也的確有長達兩年的生活可以互相分享，但還在想要繼續自己想說的話，卻又同時在想要怎麼回答對方。

「照片是你電腦裡的啊。」

「對吼，你不是要接妹妹出去嗎。」

他們又同時說了話卻又說著不同一件事，愣了一下哈利先回神的伸手去推那還不下床去準備的人，照他的印象以及這個人睡前所說的話，他已經遲到了一個小時了才對。「你快去梳洗啊，你發甚麼呆。」

「你，你也要下床啊。」

因為哈利的動作他的注意力幾乎在那睡跑掛在身上的撩人模樣，露出的胸膛和若隱若現的胯下那他的視線往下還遲緩的悄悄往後退，幾乎讓他們所蓋的背子都掀了開來，那滿是自己留下的痕跡讓他忍不住的下半身舉旗舉的更高了。

「你，你在看甚麼，你昨天還看不夠嗎。」意識到自己衣衫不整還煽情的躺在旁邊他拉起了被子整個都不好意思了起來，就看著那明明毫不害臊的人也不知道突然意識到甚麼而紅起了臉。

哈，哈利在害羞嗎。

「我，我先去廁所。」忍不住就勾起了嘴角笑出得意忘形的模樣，翻過身他下了床就是光著屁股拿起他放在一旁睡前折好的內褲，完全不對自己下半身的精神抖擻而感到一絲害臊，他邊穿邊走路還提醒著哈利要穿甚麼。「你要穿條紋的那套西裝喔。」

「為什麼要穿那套。」他鬆了一口氣他還以為這年輕人會一大早就克制不住還做了一回，還是這一切都是自己想太多了，其實是昨晚自己後半段昏過去了所以根本就沒有甚麼享受到嗎，在胡思亂想甚麼啊，哈利哈特。

「因為那是我們唯一的情侶裝啊───」

「蛤───」


	35. 番外2

依照慣例番外的前戲啦！！！！！  
雖然我好像在這裡沒放過，都是在LOFTER，  
不過恭賀影四都把書衣排好了就放出來了！  
天啊啊啊啊超級美的！！我跟白菜各種尖叫！！！  
真是愛死你啦影四~~~~~~~

 

0712

當他被全身扒光只剩下底褲被固定在床上趴著時，他突然後悔自己說了需要全身按摩這樣的話，他甚至覺得去爭執全身按摩到底要不要脫光這種事情實在愚蠢至極，而這堅持要對自己負責到底的人他實在拗不過。

「你是去，哪裡學的。」意外的他發現伊格西真的會幫人做舒壓，他趴在床上就像砧板上的魚肉，可從伊格西第一下按在自己背上時他真的覺得很舒服，那是非常到位的按壓，他更不禁悄悄的勾起了嘴角邊斷斷續續的問。

「舒服吧。」他知道哈利覺得很舒服，被默默讚揚的就揚起了嘴角，他用著適當的力道從背部到腰部都做精準的穴位按壓，就聽見哈利會發出舒服的換氣聲，他並不想解釋自己為了學這個學的更好幾乎把金士曼的人都實驗過了。

「嗯，很舒服。」

再次得到的讚賞是哈利親口說出來，他幾乎開心的就是快笑的露出了舌頭，整個笑紋都一層層的顯示在臉上，他更是得意的說著他到底學了這個有多久。「我兩年前就學了，我是為了你學的。」

「為我。」他提高了聲音像是表示著他說出口的話是疑問，在他完全不知情時間點的時候，他只覺得這孩子在進金士曼以前就是個學會很多東西的人，可是當他繼續聽伊格西解釋時卻發現與自己想的不是那麼一回事。

「因為為了跟你在一起啊，幫你按摩不覺得很浪漫嗎。」

聽著那賣乖的聲音還帶著洋洋得意的意味，他幾乎忍不住的覺得自己被調戲了，可他們現在的關係應該說是伊格西在對自己調情吧，他突然不知道為什麼感到不好意思還以至於用力的說話，無法想像這個人是在更衣室那場性事後去學的嗎。

「你，你也說的太肉麻，為什麼是因為我。」

「因為隨著新陳代謝的疲勞程度，全身性的按摩活化細胞對你比較好啊。」他說著當初自己的動機，他真的認為哈利會有一天會開始需要專人的按摩服務，可他覺得這應該是他專屬的權力才對，就看聽到自己這麼說的人就悶著不說話了。

對於情人無意間說出的真心話他幾乎感動得說不出話來，他甚至知道這句話不是他刻意說出來的，反倒前一句他可以確定是伊格西故意說的，他的心裡洋溢著淡淡的滿足，更是口是心非問這個人要這樣按到甚麼時候。

「你要按多久，我這樣只穿一條褲子等等黛西過來怎麼辦。」

「我才按上半身耶，不會啦，黛西已經在午睡了，他睡的可熟了就算你叫的很大聲他也不會醒來。」

他覺得自己服伺哈利服似的挺好的，卻沒想到這個人居然想要喊停，呵，他知道他的情人又在害羞了，他才正準備要拍胸脯說他妹妹已經在午睡了，而且還是完全不怕吵的人，卻發現那聽到自己所說就僵住全身整個愣住。

「哈利，我弄疼你了嗎。」

「你，你不要碰我。」

他錯愕的發現這個人在暗示自己甚麼嗎，他突然不知為何自己開始緊張的全身在發燙，而那還在自己身上的手更突然像是搔到自己癢處一樣的讓他想躲開，他突然難為情的想將自己的臉埋在床單裡，更想抓開自己身上的手，讓他覺得更不妙的是他覺得自己似乎有了生理反應。

「哈利，你怎麼了。」

看著那突然反常的情人，他不知道自己到底做錯了甚麼，更是一手想穿過身下人的身軀將他抱起來，想壓低身子關切自己到底弄痛他哪裡了，卻發現哈利因為自己的觸碰而輕微的顫抖，他才發現身下人整個背部都升起了一股曖昧的潮紅，他才意識到自己剛剛說了甚麼。

「不是，我剛剛說的不是那個意思。」

天啊這傢伙是在對他開黃腔嗎。

「你不要解釋。」當他知道是自己誤會他更是惱羞成怒的不想面對自己莫名的想歪，天啊，他真的覺得自己的思想真是污穢極了，他想躲著身後人的觸碰更不想再繼續談論這個話題，可伊格西卻像是以為自己生氣似的要解釋。

「真的，你聽我解釋，我真的不是無時無刻都想……」

「就說你不用解釋，你不要碰我。」那想轉過自己臉的人還試著想要一手抱起自己，讓他更是想從身後的觸碰而掙扎開，他甚至覺得自己羞恥的無地自容，就看那硬是抱緊自己的人將自己壓回了床上。

「我剛剛只是比喻……可是你這樣真的讓我。」他發現身前人不肯聽自己解釋他甚至為自己無心的玩笑而覺得不好意思，但那一直難為情的模樣更裸在自己身下扭動的人讓他更是忍不住的抱緊他貼上他的背，更是將被喚醒的情慾蹭到了對方的臀部。

「哈利，對不起，我想要，我想要你，可以嗎。」

 

咱們本子見：）

預購https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1gm65OxlfnftDBd964-6f6gozfK8ENzU4SFiqB0MJzMk/edit?c=0&w=1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是一篇非常讓人有爭議的文章，不是因為他只是單純的強暴文，也不是因為他是個單純忠犬攻的狗血文，在閱讀的你將會有兩種心境在拉扯，你是個成熟的年長人，還是個衝動的年輕人。  
> 你是個穩重看淡一切只求平靜只替人著想而選擇捨棄自己的長者，還是耐心永不放棄追尋所求卻蠻橫自私不顧人心最後卻失去理智的孩子。  
> 每個人都有道德的框架每個人都有私心的範圍，  
> 又有誰不是自私，又有誰不是為了你好而扭曲了對方的真心。  
> 這是展現年長人的冷處理和年輕人的熱處理的差異，可他們的心境難道不一樣嗎，可就算一樣就能在一起嗎，我的確不能要求任何人在閱讀時去感同身受的去思考為何他不願意，但我覺得有勇氣承擔自己的人不見得就有權力追求得到真愛。  
> 因為事實本來就不一定都能如人所願，只是因為我們都希望他們能在一起。  
> 所以當你無法感同身受的去體驗兩個人的心境變化，那閱讀的過程中就會少了一項樂趣：）


End file.
